Blind Existentialism
by Erianna Abyss
Summary: When Erik finds a blind teenager floating in the water outside the gate to his lakeside dungeon he decides to nurse her back to health not knowing that the 21st century girl has a past of her own. based on POTO movie 2004 EOC Kinda On Hiatus.
1. Second Chance

**Hey this is my first fan fic and my second try at getting it up. YEAH! Okay So I hope you all like it. Its based off the movie BTW. Sorry about any mistakes ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO or Gerry Butler. Really wish I did though. But I dont. Though personally I wished they owned me. HEHEHE JK. No one can own me you here that no one!**

* * *

Existentialism: _A philosophy that emphasizes the uniqueness and isolation of the individual experience in a hostile or indifferent universe, regardx human exsistance as unexplainable, and stresses freedom of choice and responsiblity for the consrquences of one's acts_.

* * *

All she could remember was running. Running for miles on end through the wilderness next to her secluded boarding school. She didn't want to believe it and she wouldn't. So she had grabbed her guitar, all her music, and her laptop fully charged with extra batteries (all safely tucked away in a water proof backpack along with some other things). 

She had to get away. Away from the flooding questions and constant staring. Suddenly she slipped on a rock and went careening into a nearby river. She hit her head on another rock while the current dragged her away from everything she knew.

* * *

It had been almost 6 months since Christine had left him. Six months of complete and utter despair. He couldn't do anything accept stair at the keys of his organ for hours knowing he should play but not finding the heart or the desire to move any of his limbs. With her had gone all and any desire to live… but he found with her had also gone any desire to even try to end it. He hadn't moved for hours, and when he did, it was only to eat or sleep. He had really turned into a ghost. Only he had nothing to haunt except his hollow thoughts. 

He walked out of the room to use the restroom for a second, and after he returned he saw the strangest sight. A young lady, who couldn't be anymore than 16, floating in the water wearing the strangest clothes. Next to her floated what looked like a guitar case. But different than the ones he had seen the gypsies play during their drunken brawls.

For the first time he actually exerted energy while he jumped to open the gate and swam to grab the girl and her things. He pulled her to shore checking to see if she was alive letting out a sigh of relief as he felt a faint pulse.

She was soaked to the bone and freezing and he knew if he didn't get her out of these clothes she would certainly die of hypothermia. Taking the strange bag that was wrapped around her shoulder off and then setting it in the room with the swan bed he began to take her clothes off while he found some spare and even more bizarre ones in her bag. He noticed some rather strange contraptions inside the bag along with the clothes, but decided to wait till later to investigate.

After he had removed the strange boots, that took some time to figure out how to take off. He slowly undressed her and replaced them with the dry makeshift clothes he had found. Carefully making sure to avert his eyes from any _inappropriate_ scenery. While he was doing this though he noticed multiple tattoos on her body. One wrapped around her right bicept, another on her left wrist, and an even more strange one on her right shoulder blade.

The thing that worried him the most were the multiple cuts on her left wrist that were to deep to have been accidental alongwith the scars that lay beneath them.

"Who are you?" He said shaking his head in worry and confusion.

After he was done he placed her gently on the bed and pulled the string that released the black curtain so she could have her privacy. In the morning he would see to her bruises and cuts along with those fascinating items she carried with her.

As he walked to his roomand sat on his red velvet bedhe gently thought to himself. "Who could she be and how had she ended up here?"

He for the first time found another reason to live, and that was to find out what strange answers would come from the exotic beauty. Finally he fell asleep with a picture of the girl with the ghost like ivory skin and the long flowing black hair. Wondering if he was being given a second chance.

* * *

**Ok then so there you go. YeahIknow its short sorry. Hope u like it. I'll try to get on as much as possible. Please review. The Pigies comand you! LOL JK.**


	2. Awakenings

**Okeedokee here it is the second chapter. Sorry if its isnt moving along the fatest I promise will get to the good stuff later on I'm still trying to really get the feel of the chracters and this website. Really confused as to how to get it workingSo review ok. Yeah!**

**Disclaimer:** **I dont own anything POTO except my soundtrack yep its mine not yours so back off or I'l bite "bark bark"**

* * *

My head felt groggy and when I opened my eyes I couldn't see a thing. I didn't know what was going on and I started to panic. I could feel that I was in a warm velvet bed and that I was covered in blankets.

_I guess that could be the cause of why I am so hot right now._ I got up and started to feel my way around and new. The place was cold and smelled like it was near the water. Though the water didn't smell the cleanest.

When I got up I felt the cold hard floor, and knew I couldn't be back at school. The floor felt almost like cement. _Hospitals didn't have cement floors_! Just then I started to really panic and hyperventilate. Where was I, and why did everything feel so wrong. There was no way in hell that I was back in Michigan anymore. Nah uh! Nope! Something was definitely wrong.

"Yo where am? Hello is anyone there? Hey I'm talking to you!"

I suddenly heard a scramble as someone got up and started to move around. Still I didn't see any light. Next thing I knew someone was holding my hand and guiding me towards a table. I could tell it was a he because no girl would smell like that. He smelled like he hadn't bathed in months, as he guided me towards the table. I broke the tension by shoving him away.

"No offense but who are you, why am I here, AND WHY CANT I SEE!" It had gotten to a point of pure aggravation. I knew I shouldn't be yelling but when I got mad I got mad and this was just one of those days.

_SMACK_

I felt the full force of a hand come smashing into my face and I knew the guy had smacked me. What the…he smacked me… he actually smacked me that (you know what I mean). What right does he have to smack _me_! Then that little voice came back to me.

_Um, Chris he has every right to smack you. He saved your life remember! Jeez luh weez all you could do is show a little common courtesy._

"I just saved your life so you had better watch what you say Mademoiselle (sp?). Now I should tell you that it appears that you are blind. I cannot tell however if it is temporary. Now sit down and eat something before I make you."

A pair of hands picked me up by my shoulders and set me gently into the chair and I heard a plate pushed across the table in my direction. I just sat there shaking. I didn't know what to say and was scared to move. I was blind? First Adrianne and Darianne and now I'm blind?

_Better believe it. You when careening into the rock pretty hard and I'm not surprised that it didn't joggle your memory a bit._ Said the voice in my head

I guess that he could tell I was severely disturbed by this, because at that moment he came over and set his arm around my shoulder.

" I am sorry for slapping you Mlle. It wasn't my place but you must understand I am just as upset about your _appearance_ as you are." He accented appearance in a way that I knew he meant my clothes as well. All of a sudden I gasped stood up and grabbed my clothing trying to look at it but remembering I was blind.

"Oh God my clothes? These aren't the clothes I was wearing when I fell in the lake I know they aren't. Plus I'm not wearing any shoes." Even though I couldn't see I could tell he was blushing. I could get used to the heightened senses.

"I am sorry but I had to change your clothes. You would have frozen had I not. I found some extras in your bag along with some rather interesting items inside. Do you mind if I inquire as to what they are."

I sat down calmly and smiled to myself.

"Uh have you been living in the 19th century or something? No offense but everyone knows what a laptop is. Oh by the way sorry but you can stop calling me Mademoiselle, its Christina but everyone calls me Chris and if you call me Christine you'll regret it. I hate that name. To many annoying chits by that name." Just then I noticed that his voice sounded very familiar. Like a famous actor or something. I could recognize that Scottish drawl anywhere. Why wouldn't it come to mind? And then it hit me. GERRY BUTLER!

* * *

I stared at the girl incredulously. Her name was so similar to that of. No I wouldn't say it. I opted to cal her Christina and answer the crazy child when I noticed an expression of familiarity on her face.

"Mlle. Christina it is the 19th century. The year 1871 to be precise. Are you alright Mlle." I was afraid the lady was gonna throw another tantrum but instead she just stared straight ahead with an expression of pure horror."

"Did you say 1871. Oh my god! Your voice I knew I knew that voice. But it cant be. No no no no no. Please tell me this isn't true. If this is some trick its really stupid and you should stop right here okay."

"I apologize for any confusion but every word I say is the truth. I think you need some rest Mlle. Christina this is obviously to much for you."

I picked her up and balanced her in my arms while I carried her in the room. I noticed that a single tear was silently falling down her cheek from the bright golden eyes that so closely resembled wolf eyes, while she just lay there starring ahead. I felt very worried just then.

"Are you sure that it isn't the year 2005?" She whispered.

"Yes Mlle. Christina it is. But enough for today you need your rest."

I tucked the blankets around her and left her to her misery. Something was very strange about this girl and if she truly thought she was from the future than I had more to worry about than I thought.

It seems that I once again have something to do with my life other than brood.

* * *

**Muwahahahaa. So there ya go mateys Arr. Hope you like it so far. **


	3. Temper

**Here we go then. Jeez How many times is this gonna take before it gets it right. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own POTO. o matter how much I wish I did I dont. But Christina and her multicolor hair and strange clothes is mine. MINE! SHES MY PRECIOUS I TELL YOU! So inless you wanna trade Eri for her. She's mine. **

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

When I woke up that morning the first thing I thought was_ were am I and why is it so dark._

"Adry" I called out, but when there was no answer it all came flooding back to me. I was in the dark bat cave of the psycho loony who probably even thought he was the phantom of the opera for all I knew.

It took me awhile to get up and scuffle around the room but when I finally felt my bag. I went digging through the contents and felt around for some clothes. I grabbed the first thing I felt which was my ripped jeans, and threw them on, along with my converse I had found beside the bag. Next I threw on a T and found some fingerless gloves and wristbands. It was the same routine wherever I was. Wake up get dressed and go back to bed till 2. I never really cared what I looked like as long as I sported my trademark black suit jacket. Couldn't go anywhere without it as far as I was concerned.

When I was done I just crawled back to the bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I woke up around 6 to here her moving around and suddenly stop. I got up and walked over to her chamber to realize she had gotten dressed in her strange clothes yet again and was now sleeping. I walked over and tried to wake her up only to get my hand slapped away.

"Is it 2 yet?" She mumled.

"Sorry but no"

"THEN BUGGER OFF YOU BLOODY WANKER!" and with that she was fast asleep again as soon as she had woken up.

I just walked away and started to pace around my prison. I figured she was going to need some more _fitting_ clothes whether she liked it or not. So with a whip of my cape (A/N: OMG drooling) I disappeared into the morning fog.

* * *

**CHRIS'S POV**

I woke up around what felt like probably 12 o'clock. Noticing I was too awake to try and sleep I got up and started to shuffle around his house. Or whatever he called it.

Suddenly I trip on something and ran into a stool. When I finally got up, I noticed that it had been a piano stool, and in front of it was a piano…. or something much bigger.

Yep I was right it, was an organ.

I decided to walk around a little more and get as familiar as possible until I ran into something else. It was hard and cold and I noticed that it was glass. Broken glass. Just then I started to put all my memory into the events of yesterday along with what I had learned so far. The broken glass, _probably a mirror,_ the organ, all we need now is a…. mask. Just then I felt it under my hand. It was a small. cool, porcelain mask with one hole for the eye.

"Oh isn't this just peachy, I'm in the twilight zone with one of the sexiest guys in literature and Broadway next to multiple Cats stars. Then again it depends on what version of the story I've been sucked into. Oh well he's hot in almost every version. God what am I doing...oh yeah... talking to myself yet again!" The last part I mumbled to myself when I saw a kind of turquoise aura headed towards me.

Weird cause I thought I was blind.

"Good morning Mlle.-" He said until I cut him off.

"Really its just Chris, Mademoiselle is just too…too…well its just to weird for me if you understand, dude. And I still haven't gotten your name." Just then I forgot that according to him I wasn't in modern day America. Or at least modern day for him.

"Oh and dude just is a formal or at least formal for someone like me…someone like you might take that as an insult and by someone like you I mean someone like you in the future…" I noticed I was rambling so I started to mutter.

"Well dude just means like monsieur or man or something like that."

I knew I couldn't see but I wasn't stupid and with years of people staring at me like I was a loony. I knew when they were or weren't, whether my eyes were open or closed.

"Er...um…sorry" I said.

"For what"

"Um well for uh well for rambling its one of my many habits. Oh and sorry about the freak out yesterday. Consider that the official apology."

Anyone who knew me knew it took almost months to years to get me to apologize for something. And most of the time I just totally forgot about it.

"Its okay you had your right. You may call me Erik if you wish. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I went to find you some more fitting clothes."

I smiled as I took the clothes from his hand smirking to myself.

"No offense, but you don't actually expect me to dress like those bunch of prancing panzees do you. I really am grateful but just cause I'm in the past doesn't mean I will dress it."

He obviously didn't know what to say to that so he changed the subject.

"Well _Christina-"_

Before he could finish I cut him off again. "Whoa dude just Chris mmk."

"Well _Chris_, if you really are from the future do you mind explaining to me how you got here?"

I didn't really know how to explain it to him so I took my best shot.

"Honestly I really don't know but to guess it. I was running towards the lake intending to throw all my stuff into it except clothes and laptop. Next thing I know I tripped into a river and hit my head on a rock. To say the most I'm guessing that I somehow found a wormhole into some alternate dimension, and if this is what I think it is. I've ended up in the same time as the Phantom of the Opera. Which is a book based on some guy who...well you probably get it from there."

"Right and in the future this _Phantom_ has a book based off him and what?"

To confirm any suspicion the accent was indeed Gerry Butler's. And by the feel of the clothes and atmosphere, he wasn't lying. So I was stuck in the past with none other than Erik. Wow what had I gotten myself into? At least I wouldn't have people breathing down my back to take my Prozac.

"Um yeah. Let me guess that's you isn't it?"

There was a brief silence while I heard him shuffle around the lair.

"Yes how did you guess?"

"Besides the stink of you and the place I kinda figured by the way the place _feels_."

I was still a little weirded out when I felt a hand grab mine and lead me to what I was sure was the table.

"Here you need to eat." He said setting me down in the chair.

"So why would one like you go running through the forest to throw music into the water?"

"That is none of your business," I hissed at him. That was information I didn't feel he needed to know.

"Well were are you from. And since we are on the topic of music. Can you sing?"

I just sat there hunching in my chair trying to eat. A sudden rush of memories and thoughts ruining my smug mood.

"I'm from Michigan in America where I attended a boarding school for the arts. Interlochen was the name. I did sing, but not anymore."

This girl's mood could be diminished as quickly as mine. Something was very strange about this girl. Beside her many strange habits and intriguing stories I didn't know exactly how to take it. Though I could tell she most definitely wasn't lying.

"Why isn't is that you don't sing anymore. Or for that matter, why is it that you have a sudden hate towards music."

Suddenly her eyes shot daggers.

"Why is it that your organ has no music on it and the keys are more dusty than father times beard?"

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I just stared at her. Once again her mood had shifted. I knew I'd have to be careful as to what I said around her.

Suddenly I felt a wave of anger and violence as a hand went for the Punjab lasso that still hung inside my cape.

"I'd be careful as to what I say Mlle. For my temper is just as quick to spark as yours and you are a guest in this house!"

I was surprised to see she was just as quick to take to standing up as I was.

"Good, then maybe you could lay off the personal questions. You don't see me questioning you about your obvious lack of interest towards life!"

I was about to slap her again for her insolence when she suddenly fell forward and started coughing and shaking. Obviously in her fit of anger she had exerted too much energy than she could handle and was still very exhausted from her trip down the river.

My eyes soften as I looked at the mysterious creature in front of me. So strong in soul, and yet so weak at the same moment.

I could tell that this was just ahollowshell of her former self and that she would have been even a challenge for me to compete against in wits and agile.

Looking at her know she was so frail that I could have crushed her in between her hands. But the way she carried herself and moved so that I didn't even see her till I reached the landing proved that she was once very stealthy.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the chamber that was once Christine's.

"You can stay here for know. I will nurse you back to health as best I can, but you will need to help me by conserving as much energy as possible. Now I need to tend to the multiple wounds you seem to have encountered on you journey."

She just lay there shaking her head while she rested her eyes. She did have very beautiful eyes I have to say. And her hair was the longest and softest I've ever held. Except for the random braids that were dyed in multiple colors such as a bright green, purple, and blue.

When I was done with the ones on her back (noticing a small birthmark on the small of her back that resembled the tattoo of a crescent moon and star) I removed the strange bands on her arm to tend to the cuts. Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine. Though frail and small it was insistent of something and had a death vice grip.

I looked at her and noticed that she stared at me and shook her head. Almost as if she could see me.

"Chris, I must tend to these. They are deep and could leave nasty scars if not attended."

She just shook her head. "Don't, leave them please. Just leave them." She said in a hoarse whisper. Like she didn't want anyone else to here what she was saying.

I sighed and shook my head. "Alright but you could at least satisfy my curiosity and tell me what the strange tattoos on your body are."

A ghost of a smile stretched across her face.

"Ah those. They are to remind me of who I am. The Crescent one resembles a birthmark on my back and the others are...well the one band is an elven design and the other is…it's a mark of the goddess Artemis."

I knew who the goddess Artemis was, during my many travels I had learned of her, the goddess of the night. I laughed inside. _How appropriate for one like herself._ But by elven I took she meant such fantastic creatures that were written in stories by people such as Hans Christian Anderson or the Grim Brothers.

"Well good night Christina. Sweet dreams." Not knowing what possessed me to do so I kissed her gently on the forehead. Whether it was my imagination or not I swear I saw a smile illuminate from her rosy full lips.

A couple of hours later I was sitting in my room when I heard someone moving.I instinctively grabed my mask and whent to see who it was.

"Sorry I didnt mean to wake you its just that...well I cant sleep. Ever since I remember I've never been able to sleep. Until...well... until my father or my...well either way someone always would sing or play for me. It was the only thing that ever got me to sleep. So I guess what I am trying to say is."

Before she could finish a smile reached my face.

"I understand." was all I said when I sat down at the organ and started to play 'Music of the Night'.

After the first few notes she came over and silently sat down next to me. After the first minute she silently dozed off, leaning her head on my shoulder.

Still singing the last verse of the song I silently picked her up and set her on the bed.

_You alonoe can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight._

* * *

**Sorry for any typos ahead of time. So hope you guys review. Need friends and reviews. :( Reviewless.**


	4. The gift

**Here it is then. I'm sorry to have to say that I might not be able to get another one up for a while. Drivers Ed. Yeah. And thanks for the review to the two who sent them. I love you guys so much.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own the phantom of the opera. But one day one day I tell you it will all be mine, MINE! (evil look on face).**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

It had been close to a week of my being here. Every day was the same. Get up mope. Listen to him mope. So on and so forth.

After a couple of days he finally convinced me to eat. But I still was very weak and I really had nowhere to go. Both of us knew It, but I was too stubborn to ask if I could stay here.

When I woke up this morning though I noticed that he had gotten up extra early and disappeared. I was always up just lying in bed listening.

Today when I woke up I noticed that I didn't have any clean clothes and that I reeked of sewage. My face was probably coated in dirt too.

_Cool I probably look like one of my story characters._

I decided since Erik had left early that I would try my best to get my laptop on.

I had become accustomed to the never-ending darkness except for the instances in which I _saw_ Eric. He always appeared to me in the dark as a turquoise haze. Every day that haze grew a little brighter. And by now I could see objects and things in dim and imperceptible color and shapes. But Erik was always a beacon for me.

I tear slid down my face as I remembered why I had been running to begin with and how it was I ended up here. Until I slapped myself back to the reality.

"Bored, bored, bored. What to do what to do? Hmm…. here you are!"

I was rummaging around through my things when I found the small apple laptop. It was old but perfect for when I wanted to write or compose music. Not that I would be doing any of that any time soon.

Erik had tried to convince me multiple times to sing but each time all he got was daggers and a sour mope for the rest of the day. By now we each knew each other fairly well. But we weren't willing to share our pasts just yet. I still however didn't know if it was after or before Christine and knew it best not to ask.

I hadn't left the cave since I arrived and Erik didn't share much about the outside world.

I felt the edges of the laptop till I found the 'on' button and pressed it. I flipped open the top and set it on my bed. Hoping that my years of using it had helped me to memorize what keys to press when I couldn't use the mouse pad. Suddenly I remember I had to enter the password. Hoping that I didn't have to click on the link I just typed it in. Yes the faithful lappy played its sign in tune. A custom one to that of "Non shall pass" from one of my favorite flicks Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail.

Suddenly it started to blare music. After I found the volume button and turned it down I remembered I rarely exited out of the program when I shut it down so it had been left running.

"Yes its alive its aliiiive." I said impersonating Frankenstein.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I had been secretly working on a gift for Christina since she arrived. And finally it was finished. In the few days she had been here I learned to put up with her many tantrums and ever changing moods. With it finished I didn't know how I was going to give it to her.

No matter how much I though I liked her I would never _Love_ another after Christine. She was so different from her though, and I enjoyed our many quarrels. Though to say the least, _many_, was an understatement.

Over the days her eyesight had grown better, and she had informed me that she now surely saw a slight blur of color. Though it was not clear enough or as contrast to allow her to see on her own.

A thought came to mind just then. After so many days I still was oblivious as to why she was here to begin with. During her sleep after I sang to her I would always here her cry out. And always the same two names, Adry and Dare.

Just then I heard a loud noise and some lyrics as a male voice started to sing. Or try.

_I want a normal life_

_Just like a newborn child_

_I am a lover hater_

_I am an Instigator_

Just then I when running as fast as I could towards Chris, only to find when I got there a glow coming from the strange contraption she called 'lappy'. The one she had explained to me to hold data and give it when needed. She was jumping up and down like a mad woman while she plucked the strings of an imaginary guitar I could only _imagine_.

I found that the music wasn't much to my liking. More like ghastly stuff. When the song was over though it went into a softer song that I found myself rather enjoying.

Suddenly the girl jumped and whirled around. I had gotten used to the fact that she could always sense my presence. At first I thought that I had lost my gift of stealth only to find that it was her who had gained an advance sense of such things.

"What is that racket your listening to?"

At first she just stared at me then turned around and I noticed that the music began to fade.

"_That_ is called music. I take it you didn't like the first song. My parents weren't to keen on the stuff either. But I love it anyways. Though I can tell you like this stuff. It's 'Existentialism on Prom Night'. One of my favorites, I always wanted to learn to play the piano to it."

I just shook my head as she stood their rocking back and forth to the feel of the music.

"Well I have something for you." I said holding out the gift

She looked at me like I was crazy until she reached out and felt around till she held the long bamboo cane in her hands. She had openly talked about her love for eastern cultures and I felt it appropriately fitting. Since many times she had insured me she came from Philippeno heritage and reveled in that. Though she also referred to herself as a 'Heinz 57', which meant she was also a plethora of other things. French and Scottishbeing one of them.

Her eyes grew wide as her delicate hands that were once again inside fingerless gloves felt the cane.

"Oh my god Erik you didn't!"

For the first time since I met her I saw her really smile. Her eyes lit up like fireworks and you could see al the pearls in her mouth while she laughed quietly to herself.

"Thank you Erik thank you." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

For the first time since I met her I thought that she really was a rather beautiful young lady. And as I remembered Christine it pained me.

A sudden though came to mind. _She could never love you. _

"Am I mistaken Mlle. or did I actually see you smile." She looked ahead at what she thought was my eyes but was my nose instead.

"Consider yourself lucky on that one mmk."

I decided that since she was in good spirits I could maybe ask her to sing for me. I had heard her hum countless times when she thought I couldn't hear her. AndI found she had a rather pleasant voice.But each time I pushed her she would snap back to her temper quicker than a wolf would be to jump a sick deer.

"Do you think you could perhaps sing for me now that you are in good spirits." _Oops._

"God Erik why did you gotta ruin a good moment like that huh? You're such an ass sometimes you know that. I don't sing anymore okay. So forget about it." With that she walked right passed me stalking out the door.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

I had just walked out of the room only to have a hand reach out and grab mine.

"I'm sorry Chris." Was all he said until I shoved him off and walked into the passageway to the right of my room.

* * *

**So there it is. Yeah I know its short and depressing. Sorry. Please review. Trust me in the next chappie you'll find out why she is the way she is.**


	5. Broken Memories after a song

**Yeah I'm sorry I knda left ya hangin on that last one and it took me forever to figure out how to put this one together so I'm gonna wait a day to post it. Sorry :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own POTO but the the 'goodnight song' is mine and if anyone steals it I'll sue you for all you got. MWAHAHAHA**

**

* * *

****ERIK'S POV**

I spent hours looking for her in the hidden passageway she had disappeared into.

I had spent an hour or two waiting for her, but she never returned.So I had decided to search for her.

I had been walking for hours and was heading back when suddenly I tripped on something and looked down to see the cane. Strewn across the floor was glass from god knows what.

I picked up the cane looking for any sign of her. Until there it was. Blood. I followed the trail of blood till it led me to the frail body of Christina.

She was hunched up in a corner rocking back and forth. One arm washugging her legs, whilethe other wasdangling lifelessly. The closer I looked the more I saw she was covered in multiple cuts and her left wrist was torn open. The glass used to tear the vein open was still in her other hand.

_Jesus Christ she had tried to kill herself_.

She was dangerously close to death just sitting there crying and rocking back and forth. Completely obliviousas to my presence. I picked the lifeless body up in my arms and ran back to the lair.

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER CHRIS' POV**

I woke in the swan bed and noticed that I had been changed out of my clothes into some new ones and that my wounds hand been tended to.

I remembered dragging myself through the glass trying to find my way back after I fell and couldn't get up. In despair I took a piece of glass hoping to end it all. There had been no hope in living any ways. That day that I had ran to the lake the music wasn't the only thing that I was going to throw into it.

I noticed that outside my room someone was playing piano to one of the songs that I had on my computer. A song that Dare had written for me, and Erik was singing the lyrics.

_The tears stream down your face, As I watch you stand and pace_

_Unable to just lie down and sleep_

_So I wrote for you this goodnight song_

_Your own personnel Lullaby to help you float on_

_Float away into dreams of me_

_Of dreams ofthe home and a life soon to be_

_You're so strong inside yet so weak_

_You're never ever able to just sleep_

_So I wrote to you this goodnight song_

_Your own personnel Lullaby to help you float on_

_To dream of candy clouds and peppermint sticks_

_Of your favorite peanut butter and chocolate chips_

_Cause when I'm here you know you're safe_

_I'll always be there to stand in your place_

_So I sing for you this goodnight song_

_Your own personnel Lullaby to help you float on_

The tears started to careen down my face. I got up and stumbled over to the music in a fit of anger, betreyal, and pain from the memories.

When I reached the organ I slapped the music off the organ sending the music in every direction.

"Why, why why _why why **WHY**_? What gives you the right to sing his song WHAT? You're not him…you're not…_you're not_. He was my angel. He was, he was, _he was_. He saved me from myself. Oh god why, why did you have to go why Dare why? Why?" When I was done I just collapsed into Erik's arms and cried for the first time. For the first time since they had died I really cried. Letting out all the emotion I had kept bottled up inside of myself for days. Or had it been weeks. No it had been a year.

After what felt like hours I stopped and Erik asked me who Adry and Darienne were. While he silently rocked me back and forth on the ground trying to comfort me.

"They were twins. Adrienne was my best friend and first real friend at school. My parents had sent me there when they figured they couldn't handle me. They knew I was musically talented so I picked the school and left. She helped me. And then I met him. Her brother. He was so beautiful. So good to me, it had been years since I could sleep and my father had stopped playing. He felt that I should have indulged my time in something else. Something more fitting a girl like boys or sports. But Darienne didn't. He helped me. Taught me to be the best. And then I could sleep again. They were everything to me. Because of them I stopped…I stopped trying to hurt myself. I put all my energy into my music. And then they left me. They were taken from me. The god damn drunk took them from me. He killed them and I was left alone again. With no one to care for me. What was the point in living if it wasn't with or for them? So I ran, I ran for miles intending to throw it all away. All the music, everything including myself." I muttered this all in-between sobs. Wondering how I had managed to spit it all out.

"I'm so sorry Chris." Was all I heard from him before I silently slipped away into despair.

When I finally woke up I noticed I was lying in bed and that my hand had, yet again,a death vice grip on something. When I looked down I saw that it was a hand.

_I SAW_!

* * *

**Yep its short and I'm sorry but It took forever to get how I was gonna get it together and if I should wait a few chapters before this. I still dont know whats going on withthe story. Its kinda taking on a life of its own as I right. So review. **

**The Piggies Comand you (Invader ZIM)**


	6. Cleaning up after the storm

**Yep here it is the 6th installment. enjoy and review. I'm so glad that some of you like it. My first try at a fan fic and I was afraid youd hate it**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own POTO. Sorry wish I did. Cuz then I'd give it all to you. One character for you one for you. No back off I tell You Erik is mine!**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

When I woke up I noticed that I was once again in bed though I remembered falling asleep on Erik's shoulder. And then I shot out of bed like a bullet from a gun. I fell asleep on Erik!

I just slammed back into the bed with a sigh and scolded myself before floating away from all consciousness. Once again I shot up out of bed remembering how I woke up with an arm around me and I could see. But before I could slam back into the bed a hand grabbed my shoulder and did it for me.

"Will you bloody well stay still for a few seconds! I thought you didn't get up till 2. And even then, you're the one who wanted me to sleep here." I heard the grumble as the arm closed tighter around my waist. When I looked down I once again saw what it was I had seen last night. My hand gripping Erik's.

The memories of last night's events came rushing back. And instead of feeling sad I felt relieved. Relieved that I had finally let out what had been building up for months… for a year.

I smiled and turned over to look into Erik's face for the first time. I suppressed a gasp knowing it would frighten him away. Instead of being scared of the mask less face that lay in front of me I was surprised. Because he looked so much like Darienne, Yet so different. His face and body were more sculpted and muscular where Dare had been a tall and scrawny guy with great agility. And then there was the disfigured side. But it only made him the more beautiful, especially with his hair a matted mess, covering his face.

"Erik, Erik wake up." I said shaking him "Erik I can see!" After that he shot out of bed and reached to grab his mask with a look of horror on his face, but I stopped him.

I just grabbed his hand, and with my other free hand I gently caressed the skin on the right side of his face. His eyes widened and I just smiled.

"I don't care." I whispered to him. For the first time since they had died I felt safe again. Truly safe.

I just cuddled up to him after that and dozed off in the safety of his arms. At first he was unsure but eventually wrapped his arms around me and started to hum the song that Dare had written for me.

When I woke up Erik was still asleep. So I quietly snuck out from under his arms and walked around.

Seeing things when you are blind is one thing, seeing them on a movie screen is another. But when you are really there the beauty of it all is a smack to the head with a hand buzzer. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT!

I noticed that Erik had turned off my lappy for me. I was glad that I had told him how or the battery would have been dead.

I walked over to the organ and picked up the music I had slapped across the room. The memory of it all was as vivid as if I had actually seen it.

Looking around I saw that the place was a wreck. Like it hadn't been cleaned for months. The mirrors were smashed and music along with clothes where everywhere on the floor.

I still didn't know if it was pre or post Christine. For all I knew the mirrors had always been broken and he didn't bother to clean up till she came to visit. I still hadn't told Erik that I knew anything about her. Knowing that either way it was bad, because either I risked giving away the future or reminding him of the past.

_But he did that to you?_ Came that lingering ever-present voice.

_I don't care I'm not about to turn around and do it to him. I don't care how stubborn I am I wont._ _Still its quite obvious I'm in the movie version of Phantom of the Opera._

Looking around I decided that this place needed a little tidying up and I was bored enough to do it. So I dug through my things till I found my RCA LYRA MP3 player and started to clean up, while listening to the steady beats of Garbage, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, and Three Days Grace. Along with a plethora of other artists including Andrew Lloyd Webber.

After about an hour I had the dirty clothes in one pile, the music sheets in another, and the shards of glass and any garbage in another.

It was close to 6 o'clock in the morning according to my watch so I decided to take a bath. I suppressed a smile at the happy thought of seeing my watch yet again.

I found that Erik had a tub in his bathroom and thanked god it had plumbing, and warm water.

_SCORE!

* * *

_

**ERIK'S POV**

I woke up around 7o'clock to see I was alone. The first thing I thought was, _Oh God she really was afraid of my face. She ran._ But then I saw a note next to my head and read it.

_Morning woke up early and cleaned house. Am taking a bath in your room so stay out. I'm starving by the way so why don't you get us something to eat_.

I just laughed at the commanding tone the letter had to it. I started to wonder though. Had she really seen my face? Had she really seen it and laid there caressing it like it was the most beautiful thing she'd seen? Had I really seen that look in her eyes of sorrow and yet… what was that… wonder? No one had ever done that to me. Not even my own mother. But she had, and afterwards she only cuddled closer.

Last night she had never let go of my arm and when I left to let her sleep she hugged it even closer begging me to stay. I thought at first she'd never ask that if she knew who I really was. But she did.

_Didn't she mention that there was a book based off me though? _Came a nagging thought dragging me to reality.

What if she knew and only felt pity towards me. No I wont think like that I wont. She'll tell me all there is to know when she is ready.

An hour later she came out of my room wearing fresh clothes and her hair once again up on her head in a knotted mess of a ponytail. She had always called it her trademark 'dew'.

She smiled and sat down at the table. It was nice to see her really smile. Ever since we had met all she ever did was smirk. Sometimes you could see the ghost of a smile. But a frown or dagger eyes quickly replaced it.

"Remember the first meal we had together. Two days after we met when I finally ate something."

I smiled. "Yes, yes I think I do."

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_When I had finally gotten up around 1 in the afternoon I felt starved. As I got up and shuffled around trying to find my way to the table to eat I heard a faint violin. Following the music to its source I saw the haze of Erik's Turquoise tint and walked towards it. I lightly tapped his shoulder only to feel a hand slap me to the ground. Caught off guard I was angry and very embarrassed._

_"What the hell is your problem! Jesus you really have some nerve smacking down a blind girl like that." I could feel him blushing._

_"Sorry Mlle. I am still not used to having company around."_

_"mmmhmmm" was all I said. I could see the turquoise haze in front of me now, so I figured he was holding his hand out to help me up. I went for it and missed. So he reached down and grabbed my hand for me. All he got was air and a quick slap on the wrist._

_"Put that hand back where it was. If I'm gonna do this I'm gonna do it and get it right." I said the second time getting his hand as he helped me up._

_I felt him start to lead me to the table when I shoved him away._

_"I got it I got it." I said trying to find my way to the table._

_I of all people didn't need help. I could find my own way to a bloody table. And surely enough after a bruise or two and a few exasperated sigh's from Erik. I reached the table. _

_"Told you I could do it. See, no problem" and without a second word I reached and grabbed some bread from the table and started to eat._

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

Both of us just laughed when I reached and grabbed the bred and a glass of water not even waiting for him to pass it. I stopped looked at the bread and frowned.

"Erik do you think…well… do you think that… well I think I'm ready to sing today. It's what Dare and Adry would have liked. They always liked it when I sing. And I shouldn't not sing just cause they wont ever be able to hear me."

Suddenly Erik opened his mouth for I thought would be yes. But then he closed this. He repeated in this manner for a minute till he finally asked me.

"How long has it been since they died Christina? I know it's not my place but I'd like to know how long it's been. Since you haven't sung is what I meant.

I just looked down and frowned. "It's been a year. I'm 17 now. I was 16 then. It was their anniversary that day…well you know what I mean."

It felt weird to say it. One whole year. Wow! It felteven more weird to actually open up and talk to someone about it. I hadn't talked in so long. Hadn't sung or really talked to anyone in so very long. It felt nice to be able to talk.

"Lets do this thing then." I said with a clap of my hands when I rose from the table.

* * *

**Yeah she is singing again. Well hope you guys review and like it. I love her attitude. GO CHRIS!**

* * *


	7. Prison of My Mind

**here it is the 7th chappie. My fav so far.**

**Blue-eyedbaby1130: I knew something was missing!LOL so here it is a more ellaborated story. Sorry about that guys. You were completely right. I was afraid to make them to long cuz thenmpeople wouldnt want to read it. Guess it was other way around.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO but I do own the son Prison of my Mind and wrote it LONG before the movie came out. (not the play but I dont know if those exact lyrics were in the play. Still wanna see itthoufh. Could have 5 years ago but didnt have the money. Who want to take me and pay?) Bloody theives. you stole that from me I say. Yes you did cuz I say so and am always right.**

* * *

**CHRIS'S POV**

"No I think we need to look at those wounds you seem to have procured the other night."

I blushed at the thought of me having to be undressed in front of him. Even if it was only my shirt I had to take off. I quickly turned around faking to grab for some more bread not wanting him to see me blushing. Which I rarely did so it was easy to tell when I was.

"OK fine. Where do you wanna start? I think the bad ones are on my hands. That should be about it."

I knew it was a lie. I had somehow found a way to cut my face and back in the escape attempt. I had a knack for getting cut in the strangest places. And later on finding even stranger ones in stranger places thinking, _now how the hell did they get there._

He walked over and removed my gloves. Underneath were multiple cuts that crawled down my wrists and all around my knuckles.

He got some clean water and a washcloth out and started to clean them. When he was done he wrapped them in gauze and handed me back my hands.

"Um where'd you get the gauze…I mean you're pretty good at this." I said. Examining the work and smiling.

He gave me that mischievous grin that made me want to slap him and said, "I too have had my many nasty run-ins. I got it from the clinic in the Opera. They had things held up there in case one of the dancers was injured."

I just smiled.

"So now what do you wanna see Dr. Jones" He looked at me obviously not getting what I meant by 'Dr. Jones. I was a Trekky.

"Um sorry its just one of those future things."

He nodded and signaled for me to turn around.

"Lift your shirt up. I need to get to the ones on your back and then your stomach. Though it is a mystery to me how you were able to get them on your back."

I just smirked and turned around taking my shirt off. With much apprehension I might add.

"Just a nasty habit I have. I always have mysterious cuts popping up somewhere or another. I'm a tad bit of a klutz in the light."

I felt his hands on my back and shuddered at the touch, so light and so gentle.

"Somehow I doubt that you could be a klutz by the way you move. Sometimes I cant even here or see you." He said. He mumbled the last bit to himself though. He obviously didn't think that I could have heard him. Thankfully when my eyesight came back my heightened senses didn't go.

"You'd be surprised." I said laughing afterwards.

I felt his hands linger on the birthmark while trying to suppress the shiver.

"This truly is beautiful. It really does look like a crescent moon with a star in the center."

And then his hand wandered to my other tattoos: the band and the Artemis emblem. And finally, as his hands wandered over my arms, the last one and favorite… my own personnel emblem.

"I'm a creature of the night as they say. Some say my eyes even have a wolf glow to them in the dark. Though I have yet to see it." I said laughing. Though still very nervous about his ever 'wandering' hands.

His hand finally dropped as he reached out and lifted me up and turned me around. He kneeled down then and started to look at my stomach where the deeper ones resided.

Once again his touch sent shivers through my body. Yet felt strangely enough… right.

When He finished he reached around me. (Very close I might add, and very out of the way since I could have gotten the shirt.) He signaled for me to lift my arms as he put my shirt on for me. Very slowly, while his hands lightly touched the sides of my waist, rolling down with the shirt.

"Done?" I asked. He nodded his head in agreement.

His lips were pursed and his eyes were cast down somewhat squinted. He was obviously deep in thought. He really did look a lot like Dare when he did that… it was scary. When he looked at me he caught me starring and I quickly turned around.

"Well I have to go and fetch some things before we begin our lesson."

I looked into those deep blue-green eyes that never seemed to end. His hair was so black, and you could tell if he hadn't greased it back each day it would have been an unruly mess of thick curls. He had once again reverted to wearing the mask. He had his head stuck out like a turtle, which would have made me laugh, except for the look on his face. His glare was searching for acknowledgment, but something else to. What was it, hope?

I nodded my head in agreement

He turned with a whip of his cape and disappeared.

I sighed and turned around. Looking at my reflection in one of the not- so- smashed mirrors. I hadn't seen myself in weeks, and even then, before that I hadn't really looked in months. I had lost weight I could tell, and my hair was up, but you could see the ends of the multi-colored braids sticking out of my messy bun like ponytail. My almond shaped eyes were that gold set brown outlined in an intense gray. Wolf eyes Dare and Adry had called them. My once copper skin was now a dark ivory that I couldn't describe. My European heritage though had cursed me with the multiple freckles running up and down my arms and neck. Looking at myself I saw how small I really was. Only standing at about 5'3''

_Wolf Child of the Faeries, _is what they used to call me.

I laughed at myself just then realizing how stupid I looked with the Linkin Park band T, dark blue ripped jeans with bleach spots everywhere, and my converse. My gloves were across the room on the piano stool where I'd left them.

I headed towards my room to grab my music. For the first time in a long time I felt the need to sing… and write.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

Ihad had to get away.I had lied when I saidI needed to get something.I had just needed to get some air. Ha!Me need air. What was this girl doing to me?

She wasn't a girl though. She was a year older than Christine had been. She was so like her yet so different. The way she moved the way she talked. She was everything Christine couldn't have been. Where Christine had been so happy and open, Chris was dark and mysterious. Always hiding something. _So much like myself_. The more you learned about her the more you lost something about her.

Down there her beauty and her presence had been intoxicating, choking me. With Christine I had always wanted to wrap her in my arms and protect her. Make her mine. But with Christina…. Things were so much different. I needed her and yet also wanted her. I couldn't explain it.

Part of me wanted to nurture and protect that vulnerable side she rarely showed. But the other wanted to get lost in her warmth and her beauty. To open up to her, cause unlike Christine, Christina had an aura about her that showed that she also possessed a motherly essence that Christine had never had. An air about her that made her all the more intoxicating. She could be the mother I had never had. And I could be the father that was always absent. Though I knew very little of her family life… I suspected that Christina never got along with her father and she had never talked of her mother.

I had reached the roof and was just starring out over the edge breathing in the warm summer air. It was July now and the streets were busy with late night lovers.

I remembered Chris and was about to return when I remembered something I had read about the goddess Artemis.

The goddess of the moon and twin to Apollo, god of the sun. Daughter of Zeus king of the gods. The Virgin goddess and hunter. Protector of women and chastity.

I laughed to myself at how fitting it was to her and yet wrong. I didn't know what made it not fit, though. She was indeed a hunter, as she had told me countless times. And she was indeed a creature of darkness as she had said. But chastity? I didn't know if she'd ever love another again, me for instance. But then again I felt she was indeed a virgin. Just the way she was made me think so.

When I finally reached home I suddenly heard an exasperated cry and then, "GOD DAMNIT, BULLEGER, BULLLOCKS, WANKER—" and many many _many_ other inappropriate words to come from a women's mouth.

When I walked in I saw her throw a glass of water at the wall and start to look through papers and shuffle things around. I was curious and just watched her for the time.

She had obviously changed, cause she was now wearing her ever-present black suit coat, (not appropriate for a lady in my thoughts) a plaid blouse, and a non-matching thing around her neck. A tie she called it. She had colored the gauze round her hand black and white but was missing her gloves I noticed.

Finally I stepped from the shadow.

"It's about time you came out. Saw you there hiding for like two minutes. Like the show? ARRRRR!" She cried out in anger never once looking up from the papers.

"Is everything all right?" I had gotten used to her many tantrums, but not that she always knew when I was there.

"No…Arrrr….Frickin writers block. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! And I can't find my gloves. They help me think."

i walked beside her and picked them up off the piano stool. i just stood there watching her shuffle about somewhat amused. i always thought she looked so beautiful when she was in a fit of anger.

After 3 minutes I finally said, "Looking for these?" While dangling them over her head.

She was quite smaller than Christine, and I found I was an easy foot taller.

"How long have you been hiding those you little-"

"Ah… for about 3 minutes and don't you dare say what I think you are going to say." I said after she jumped up grabbed them. I hid my expression of surprise at how she had done that so easily and without my knowing.

When her feet touched the ground I saw her go to say it, but put my finger over her mouth.

"Aht…. You don't want to do that." I said.

She shrugged off my finger and said, "thank you." Much to my surprise

"My god…was that an _actual_ thank you." I said.

"Yes and don't get full of yourself. You might just explode." She said while poking my stomach. Rather hard at that, I might add.

I sat down at the piano and nodded towards her. Now fully focused at my new task. She obviously knew what I wanted, cause she walked over and pushed me off the piano putting a piece of music on it.

"Eh he ehm." She said mocking most pianists when trying to get attention. She cracked her knuckles in one fluid motion and them started to play a rather… interesting song.

_It's cold, and dark and there's nowhere to hide,_

_I feel as if I'm in a dream as I glide,_

_The earth is gone and it's only me;_

_I'm all alone and scared, I just want to flee;_

_No matter how hard I try, I'm locked up;_

_Inside the prison of my mind._

The Lyrics to her song were the most beautiful I had heard. But her voice was something out of fantasy. Every note that resonated was that of pure beauty. Almost perfect, though her voice was a bit tense.

I never would have thought someone could compare to Christine, but Christina didn't… she surpassed her. Where Christine always had that beautiful vibrator for every note. I was always there to manipulate the music the way I wanted it. With _her_ the music took over, though it was still within her grasp. To do as she would. A true 'Angel of Music'.

_The wind is howling, and screaming my name;_

_The flowers are gone, it's just empty planes;_

_Rocks surround me, there's no more sun; _

_I miss the world that I've realized was so much fun._

_If you don't get me out I fear will die,_

_Inside the prison of my mind._

_My family has left me, my friends are all gone;_

_The music is dead, everything feels so wrong;_

_The sky is gray, it rains all day long;_

_There's nothing around me, and I feel I cant breath;_

_And I wonderwhy is all this happening to me?_

Just then she started to waver for a few seconds and I noticed that this is where she had gotten stuck on 'writers block'. I sat down at the piano and started to copy her but carried it on as well. And then the miracle happened.

_I/you start to run for miles on end,_

_My/ your legs will carry me/you and I/you will fend;_

_My/your life is not over yet, I/you will carry on;_

_I will fight to stay alive _

_And I will never let you go (Erik)_

_Inside the prison of our mind.(together)_

We had finished the song together. Out of nowhere we had pulled the same lyrics out. The gift to make music together.

* * *

**Awww yeah I'm so happy. I love my song so much. i even remember exactly when I wrote it. Yep 7th hour social studies in the 8th grade. Mr. Behen rocks. Thanx to him I kicked but in Model UN.**


	8. The many uses for a Bamboo Cane

**Hope you guys enjoy this one. Its really just them bickering again. Except this one is gonna be a bit more humorous than the last few. Yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Phantom of the Opera. And ****sadly I also dont own the song Haligh Haligh A Lie Haligh. But the song in the next chappie will be and is mine.**

* * *

I immediately got up and started to scribble out the new lyrics and notes to my song. Still a little shaky from what happened. 

I hadn't sung in so long and had a feeling that I hadn't sung my best.

"Thanks… I've been working around this lyrical idea for years but could never finish it."

He nodded his head in agreement. He was being very quiet and I could tell he had that look on his face like he was in deep thought. Deep _Deep_ thought.

"Okay so I'm not the best singer in the world. I haven't sung in a while is all. Sorry about that. Um… really to tell the truth I haven't sung since. Ah oh well." I just stopped there not wanting to go on.

He got up just then and hunched over so he could look me straight in the eyes. Dare used to do that and it always pissed me off. Made me feel really _really_ small. So he was a _whole_ foot taller. (6'3'') No need to rub it in.

"Chris that was far from horrible. You sang… beautifully."

I could tell by the look in his face that he was dead serious. Feeling a little embarrassed and not wanting him to see I quickly turned away and faked a cough.

'_Oh god this cant be happening I cant be falling for him. It's to soon. To soon after Dare.'_ I said to myself

'_How long are you gonna keep saying that to yourself Chris.' _My other self replied

'_UNTIL IT SINKS IN THAT I CANT EVER LOVE ANOTHER!'_ I yelled at my self.

To make a quick change of subject I quickly noticed that across from the room on my bed was the cane Erik had made for me so I wouldn't trip all over the house.

I felt a twinge of guilt thinking of how much work he had gone through to get the bamboo and make it only for me. Only for me to get my eyesight back the day after he gives it to me. Then an idea came to mind.

"Hey Erik can I borrow a pair of trousers from you and one of your coats with the tails?" I asked

The look on his face could have made a human hatch eggs it was so funny.

"Um what for might I ask?"

"Oh you'll see. I'm gonna need a pair of scissors and your help later on to." I hollered after him as he disappeared into his room to fetch the items. When he handed them to me I thanked him and disappeared into my room and drew the curtains.

When I was done with the tailoring. Which took me an hour. I asked Erik to come in and help me with my corset. Making sure I wore a pair of pants and held it around myself so he couldn't see anything that he shouldn't.

After much gasping and soar ribs he was done and I thanked him.

"Now I want you to go in there and sit down." I said. As he walked away I hollered after him. "And keep your eyes SHUT!"

I then got out my laptop and started to play the music from Chicago.

When I checked myself in the mirror that Erik had moved into the room next to my bed I laughed. The corset was over top of a flurry white blouse, and I had the coat on top of that. I then whore a pair of his black trousers that I had cut to make fit, and pulled my Nana black boots over top of it. On top I was wearing a bowler cap that I had coincidentally had in my bag.

I then stepped out of my room and had the cane in hand. Which I had wrapped in black silk and the bottom quarter white.

"Use number one" I said with his back still turned to me. "WEAPON OF MASS DESTUCTION" I yelled after I ran at him and slapped with the cane across his back. Not lightly I might add.

He hadn't expected me to hit him so he stood up in surprise and cursed. He then turned around to see me standing a good 10 feet away. I saw his eyes go from narrowed in anger to wide in surprise.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing and what _are_ you wearing." He asked in a loud but relaxed voice.

I just laughed at him and continued.

"Use number two." I said and then went into my best impersonation of Catherine Zeta- Jones from Chicago. "A Chicago skit." I said while laughing. I was standing there tap dancing, or trying, and then twirling the cane about.

He just raised his eyebrow and sat down. Obviously intrigued.

"Use number three." I said and then switched the music to one of my favorite songs by Breaking Benjamin: Sooner or Later. I then continued to air guitar away with thecane while whailing away to the song. "A handy makeshift guitar. Dundeedundeedledee!"

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. My plan was to see if I could get him to laugh. Obviously not working. But I was getting there. His eyebrows were raised and his moth was at a crook.

Good almost there.

I just put my hands on my hips and looked at him then. _What to do now? I got it!_

"Use number three." I said. This time I turned around and took off the hat replacing it with the Don Juan mask. "The Dread Pirate Robert's." I yelled branding the cane like a sword.

I don't know what happened but just then a smile broke out on his face. An actual smile.

"Oh my god he can smile. It's a miracle. It's a mir-ic-cle!"

"I'm only laughing at how you look in that Don Juan mask." He said shortly after. I then looked in the mirror to see that the mask was rather large and sliding down my nose. I even laughed at my appearance.

"Okay well there you go. The many uses for a bamboo cane. Though I rather favor WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION!" I yelled after I launched myself at him. This time he grabbed a fireprodder from his fireplace (A/N: yes I gave him a fire place) and started to dual me. In a rather comedic way though, while he was just defending himself I as pretending to still be The Dread Pirate Robert's. Jumping around the place like a sugar high Panzee. Finally I got exhausted and held my hand up.

"Ok I'm done that's enough for the day." Sliding down the wall of the corner we had fought each other into.

I just leaned against the wall breathing heavily and laughing.

"Now wasn't that fun? Ha ha ah." I asked.

"I do have to say I don't think I've actually had that much fun in quite some time."

We both just lied there silently listening to my Lappy, which was still playing music in the back round. At this moment though it was playing R.E.M.'s 'The Great Beyond'.

I was just sitting down but decided to get up. I just started to sort of shuffle back and forth to the music. It was one of my favorite bands.

"What are you doing?"

"I really like this song and its how we dance in the future. Or more or less _not_ dance in the future. You see you just shuffle back and forth. Hmmm hmm mhh...okay shutting up!" I answered.

He just loked at me and laughed then considered the music.

"This music is horrid stuff. I don't know how one of _your_ talents could stand to listen to it."

Just then my temper flared as the fuse finally was lit. chshhhhh… and its burning down.

"I don't know about you but I happen to like it compared to that junk upstairs they call music. More like a bunch of incoherent monkeys trying to sing like birds and all that comes out is squaaaaaaaah hooo haaaa ahhhha ahhha!" I said to him. Not nicely though.

"That is called opera. And it all depends on who is singing it. In your case that would be Carlotta."

At that I snorted. "I don't care how true that is. You don't diss my music in front of me and get away with it. Cause at least the stuff I listen to has a point and emotional idea getting across. Yeah," I said starting to impersonate an opera Prima Donna. "Look I am holding a head in my hands come over here you fat fuck and give me a kiss. Wait while I cheat on you with a pageboy who looks like a girl. Hahaha CROAK!" I said than trying to reach a high note and only coming out with a gasp that sounds like a frog.

"Please refrain from cursing in my presence."

Chshhhhhh. BOOM! The fuse ran out.

"I say what ever I f(naughty) please!"

Just then I walked over to my lappy in a huff and blasted the volume. Just then a song by Bright Eyes came on called 'Haligh Haligh A Lie Haligh'. When I looked out through the curtain I noticed Erik had disappeared into his room so I got out my guitar, sat down at the stool, and started to play and sing along.

_The phone slips from a loose grip.  
Words were missed, then some apology.  
I didn't want to tell you this—  
No, it's just some guy she's been hanging out with—  
I don't know, the past couple of weeks, I guess.  
Thank you, and hang up the phone.  
Let the funeral start, hear the casket close.  
Let's pin split-black ribbon to your overcoat.  
The laughter pours from under doors in this house.  
I don't understand that sound no more.  
It seems artificial, like a T.V. set._

At hearing this, Erik came out andleaned against thewall to hear me. A somewhat amused look on his face.

_Haligh, Haligh, Haligh, Haligh  
This weight, it must be satisfied.  
You offer only one reply.  
You know not what you do.  
As you tear and tear your hair from roots.  
From that same head you've twice removed  
A lock of hair you said would prove  
Our love would never die.  
Well, ha ha ha._

By now I was getting up and walkimg around the room. Just closing my eyes and letting the lyrics of the song and thechords from the guitarbreath through me but also with me.

_But I remember everything  
The words we spoke on freezing South Street  
And all those mornings watching you  
Get ready for school.  
You combed your hair inside that mirror,  
The one you painted blue  
And glued with jewelry tears.  
Something about those bright colors  
Would always make you feel better.  
But now we speak with ruined tongues  
And the words we say aren't meant for anyone.  
It's just a mumbled sentence to  
A passing acquaintance,  
But there was once you.  
You said you hate my suffering, and you understood,  
And you'd take care of me.  
You would always be there.  
Well, where are you now?_

I was pouring everything into the lyrics because it was one of my favorite songs. And I felt that I could relate to them in some way.

_Haligh, Haligh, Haligh, Haligh,  
The plans were never finalized,  
But left to hang like yarn and twine,  
Dangling before my eyes.  
As you tear and tear your hair from roots  
From that same head that you have twice removed  
A lock of hair you said would prove  
Our love would never die.  
And I sing and sing of awful things  
(The pleasure that my sadness brings).  
As my fingers press onto the strings,  
YET another clumsy chord._

Erik had gotten up and moved over to the Organ now. Watching me intently. He obvioulsy liked the song by the look of it.

_Haligh, Haligh, an awful lie.  
This weight will now be satisfied.  
I'm gonna give you only one reply,  
I know not who I am.  
But I talk in the mirror  
To the stranger that appears.  
Our conversations are circles  
Always one sided, nothing is clear.  
Except we keep coming back  
To this meaning that I lack.  
He says the choices were given  
And now, you must live them  
Or just not live,  
But do you want that?_

When I was finished Erik was looking at me smiling.

"Now that wasn't that bad of a song. Though once again the singers voice… meaning the male… has something yet to be desired."

"You need to lay off his singing. I happen to like it. Just because its not high and has a lot of vibrato doesn't exactly mean its that bad. It has real genuine feeling and emotion to it... which I like." I said.

I knew he really liked it and was only beeing a stubborn ass. Which I was the ony one entiltled to act like that.

I walked over and turned off my lappy slightly exasperated.

When I came back I set down next to Erik on the piano bench. Guitar still hanging from its shoulder strap.

Erik smiled and just started to play the piano. First starting with the scales. Then he started to play some actual songs. After a while he stopped and looked at me.

"Sing"

"Excuse me?" I asked crossing my arms and tilting my head,a little put off by the sudden command.

"Sing" he said again. Attention still drawn to the piano.

"Um… how long have I been down here. It's not that diffucult to simply say 'Gee Chris would you please warm up for me… or geez Chris would you do me the honor of singing for me?'" I said in a mockingmasculinehypnotic voice.

He simply laughed and looked me in the eyes.

"Sing for me _please_." He said.

"That's a little better though were gonna have to work on those social skills. Not that you'll be needing them." I said.

After all was said and done we started the lesson. Though I was a little reluctant to really give it my all. No matter how much he was like Dare, he still wasn't Dare. And I didn't think I could really sing for him like I could for Dare.

* * *

**Sorry if the song feels a little like filler that isnt what I wanted. Well here it is. Please review and enjoy.**

**IM me on AIM: EriannaAbyss**


	9. Fury Passion

**So here it is chappie 9. And you'll all be thrilled to here that they finally hook up. Yeah! Also I'd like to thank Bohemiancane04 for helping on the last verse for my song Saved. Yes its mine so lay off. I'll sue if I see anyone with it without my permission.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO but I do own the song Saved so lay off. Maybe I'll give you the rights to it though if you give me the rights to POTO and let me sing it.**

**

* * *

ERIK'S POV **(for any one who doesnt know this is two weeks later. So shes been there for a month now) 

"Okay so you put your hand like this… Okay, and then you place the other hand here… right, right, right… okay now strum."

At that moment in time Christina was teaching me how to play her guitar. It was a rather simple instrument to play since I already knew how. But at that moment she was teaching me the more complicated chords.

"Awesome, wow... you nailed that pretty quickly. Oh duh… forgot you're a genius for a second. Right." She was laughing at herself with her head in her hand.

"Why do you do that?" I asked

"Uh… do what exactly?"

"That, why do you cover your face like that when you laugh?"

"Um… I don't know… probably cause I'm not the hottest person in the world and look really ugly when I laugh, or I just do. Reflex." Was all she said.

How could she of all people think this? She was one of the most beautiful people I had ever met. Besides her many emotional… _incidents_.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking me in the eyes.

"You my dear are not ugly. Take it from someone who knows." I said.

She looked at me with a crooked smile and said, " Thanks but trust me. Just cause I had a boyfriend doesn't mean I didn't get picked on a lot cause I looked different than everyone else. Not everyone thought I was the sexiest girl when I was growing up. I can tell you that."

I knew where she was coming from on that but didn't know what to say.

"So sexy and hot mean…?" I asked.

"Oh, in the future that is the equivalent of beautiful or handsome, or gorgeous. Your pick. Of course beauty in the future has somewhat diminished. So many guys seem to think girls are only hot if they have blond hair blue eyes and can kiss like there is no tomorrow... and if they take whatever is given to 'em. As in all the bullshit."

At this I just laughed.

"No offense to any blonds or anything it's just that. Well us brunettes now have a record for being the dark and hard to get types. And guys will only go so far for a girl in the future."

We just stood there laughing. When we were done we just stood there kind of awkwardly. Every once in a while I would sneak a glance at her and then look away hoping she hadn't caught me.

"Soo…" she said.

"Shall we practice some more?" I asked. Pointing to the organ.

"Sure" she said taking the guitar from me, and standing behind me as I sat at the organ.

She put the guitar strap around her shoulder so it would stay in place without her having to rest it on her knee.

"Okay so what do you wanna work on?" I asked

Just then she disappeared into her room and came back with a folder. When she handed it to me I noticed it was fool of music. All hand written and scrawled onto some blank sheets of paper. Staffs, notes, and lyrics all hand written.

"This is very nice. How many songs do you have here?" I said while flipping through the many pages of hand-composed music.

"Close to about 20 or so. A lot of 'em are music that myself and my band played. So we have the music for guitar piano and percussion there. That's why I have so many. You can pick from which ones you think sound the best."

I looked through the music with amazement. Each sheet had the instrument part written on it and then they even had a copyright at the bottom. Handwritten of course. There were really only 15 songs. But the songs were each about two pages front and back each. So she was off by 10 pages.

"There is another folder full of music along with that one. And all those songs areperformed live and some others not included areon my lappy."

While I was scanning through the songs Ifound one that had music but no lyrics. It had a slow and very sad melody though. Plus the harmony was soft and very charismatic.

I noticed that it said in the corner:

_By: Darienne: for Chrissy, I love you my angel, one day your own angel of music will finish it for me._

He stared at the single page for a long time and noticed that it was somewhat charred, and not in the best of condition. It looked like it had been involved in some kind of accident and then had been folded up and hidden away.

Christina must have noticed me looking at it cause she came over and took it out of my hands in a very swift and fluid motion.

"_Not, _this one." She said in a whisper very sternly.

I shook my head in agreement then grabbed another very soft song. The title was _Saved. _

"How about this one?" I said handing her the part for guitar.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Sure lets do this one. What an… appropriate choice." She said with a hint of amusement and humor in her voice.

"Before we get started though. In your _band_ who played what instruments?" I asked looking down at the paper. Noticing that Adrienne, Darienne, and Christina had written it.

"Oh… well I played guitar," she said lifting the guitar up to show me. "Adrienne played drums, and Darienne played piano." She said pointing to the organ. "He was the best pianist in the school too." She said

"Okay so from the top with the intro." I said.

At the count of three we both started to play. It was a very nice song.

_I feel cold and old and dark inside_

_As people torture me with mean hearts and expressions _

_Then you came out of nowhere _

_And saved me from myself._

I let her sing alone, seeing the music called for a solo on this one. I noticed though that she was a bit tense and let her sing on her own while I got up from the organ.

_Your eyes like the stars and moon that shine from above,_

_The heart that screams out for someone just to love._

_Like me you were judged before you were met,_

_People misunderstood you and talked behind your back._

I walked behind her and spread her legs at shoulder length. Then I lifted her head so she was singing out and not to the floor.

_You saw them do this to me,_

_And saw that you weren't the only one that no one could see._

_You picked me off the ground and made my heart skip a beat_

_You showed me how to hide and protect myself from 'them'_

_But most of all you didn't pretend._

_You didn't pretend or lie to me like 'them'_

_You just helped me off my feet,_

_Which to me was a lot from a stranger I had never met_

When she started her final verse I took her diaphragm and held it up so that she new to sing from there and not her chest.

_I no longer feel cold and old and dark._

_And now your heart doesn't have to scream out for someone just to love._

_Because we were both saved from the insanity of our minds._

When she finished I heard a definite improvement. And once again at the sound of those lyrics felt that same thing I felt the first time I heard her sing.

She had been right when she said that the song was appropriate. I laughed to myself until I realized I was still holding her. She had turned her head so that she could look at me.

"That was much better." I said trying to take on a stern voice. Noticing I just barely succeeded.

_Oh god this can't be happening I can't be falling for her. It's to soon. To soon after Christine.'_ I said to myself

'_How long are you going to keep saying that to yourself Erik.' _My other self replied

'_UNTIL IT SINKS IN THAT I CAN NOT EVER LOVE ANOTHER!'_ I yelled at my self. (A/N: Chris said that to herself too, about Dare.)

"oookay then." She said.

**CHRIS' POV**

I shivered as his hands left my diaphragm. Every time his hands brushed against my body I always shivered. Just then I noticed I was somewhat hungry and said so.

"You wanna take a break and eat something?" I asked.

He shook his head and walked over to the table pulling the chair out for me.

"You know we've been hanging out for like two weeks now. You don't have to still pull the char out for me every time we eat."

He just shook his head. Obviously thinking about something.

"Hello, Earth to Erik come in Erik, over." I said in a mock NASA way.

Suddenly he snapped out of his hypnosis.

"Oh sorry... here.' He said passing the food over to me.

I just shook my head in acknowledgement. Suddenly a thought dawned on me. I had never been out of the lair except when I went through the many passageways. And no one else had ever been down in the lair except Erik. So was it after or before Christine. It would seem so obvious if it weren't for the fact that I had only ever seen the movie and read the book. So for all I know this could be an alternate dimension that looked like the movie. You just never know with these things

"Um…I don't know how to ask this so I'll just do it. Is the Opera Populaire abandoned by know…or…well…has 'you know who' left?" I mumbled the last part.

I could tell he heard me cause he stood up in a sudden wave of anger. "So how much of me do you know exactly. Is my whole life just written away in this book for everyone to see? WELL!" he screamed in a fit of terror.

Equally as mad at his outburst I pushed my chair back and walked over to him so he could get the full force of my temper. Though I was small Icould tell Iprobably only reached his chest.

"YEAH, why you got a problem… good then deal with it after your dead, cause it wont be even written till than you big ninny. Yeah I'm talken to you. You wanna have a yelling contest, then let me fill you in…I WIN!" I yelled at him. Of course the affect was lost with the fact that even on my tippy-toes I only reached his chest.

"How dare you yell at me like that after all I have done for you. I have never once asked you about your history except for Darienne and Adrienne. But I think I will now. So what… did your parents abandon you to? Did they leave you to rot at the doorsteps of a circus!" He yelled at me.

He had said it now. I didn't know what I was doing next until it happened. I lifted my hands up to slap him to his ass, but he grabbed my wrist. The momentum of the 'almost' hit forced him to spin him and me around. As it happened he lifted me up and threw me against the wall.

I didn't know what I did next but I just wrapped my legs around his waist, pulled him towards me, and full on kissed him. All the passion that had been building up finally was unleashed, as we lighlty brushed lips over and over again.

I felt him kiss me back and rub his tounge against my lower lip. Begging me to let him in. I did so and both of us lost each other in the passion of the moment. Caressing each other. I could here him groan as I kissed him and finally I felt my back slam into a bed. His weight almost crushing me until he supported it.

The only thought that passed through my mind was how much I really loved Erik. I had always thought I could never love again.But at that moment in time I knew I always had, and would. Not a single thought of Dare passed through my mind except those of Erik.

* * *

**There it is about time that that finally happened. So I hope you guys enjoyed and reviewd. But I am gonna tell you that the next chapter is... well maybe i wont and make you read it. **

**i hope you guys IM me. my aim is EriannaAbyss. cant wait to here from you.**


	10. Unspoken Truths

**So here it is the 10 chapter. Yeah ten chapters. Woo hooo party. Hope you guys like it. plus I have 11 reviews I made it passed the double digit line. Woo hoo yet another party. Thank you so much to all who reviewed. Your the reason I write this.**

**DISCLAIMER: God how many times must I revert to this act of lowliness. I dont own POTO okay. No need to rub my face in the mud. Though one day I tell you... one day I will own POTO. But I do own the song in this chapter. So dont steel it or I will sue. Its wrong to steal songs. (hahaha it rhymed and that isnt a crime. Sorry I was watching Princess Bride)**

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt a head on my bare chest, and arm under my head, and a hand on the right side of my face. I looked down at the sleeping form of Christina and smiled. Last night she had removed the mask and I had pulled away, fearing she wouldn't want me. But she only pressed harder.

She looked so beautiful with her hair down like that. She had no idea how beautiful she really was. I looked around noticing that the room was littered with our clothes just thrown in random places.

I moved my arm from behind my head so that I could play with her hair. Puling one of her braids through my fingers in a gentle manner. It was a bright blue, and looking at it made me laugh. I had never seen her with her hair down except when I first met her. And that was only for a few seconds. She looked so beautiful with her hair down; like the halo of an Angel. But she was far from any angel the way she acted. Which made me laugh inside. _More like a muse I guess, or an Angel of Temperamental and Psychotic tendencies. _

Looking down at her he thought about how much he had loved her. Last night not a single thought raced through his mind except those of her. And not the _her,_ he thought he would think of. Not thoughts of Christin_e_, but thoughts of Christin_a_

Feeling her shiver I brought the blankets up closer round her sleeping frame on top of me and tightened my arms around her shoulder.

Slowly and silently I drifted away into sleep, noticing that for the first time I dreamed of good things, I dreamed of her.

-----

When I woke up again it was later in the afternoon, around 11 o'clock in the afternoon. I heard a soft piano organ and realized that I was alone with only a comforter. Chris had already gotten up obviously. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of black trousers and threw them on, along with my mask. Not bothering to put on anything else.

Walking out of my bedroom, since it had been closer to the wall, I leaned against the frame of the entrance and watched her play. She was sitting on the bench in only a red sheet with her hair down and around her face in a mess. Her eyes were closed as she played. Her body moving and feeling the music, as her hair looked like it absorbed the music as it waved with her movements. The red and brown in her natural auburn hair was catching each note and reflecting it.

_God, your so beautiful._ I thought to myself.

I walked away from the wall and towards her putting my hand on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch or move from what she was doing.

When she was finished I whispered in her ear, "That was beautiful."

"Mmmhmm" She said tilting her head so she was a hairs width away from my face.

"mmmhmmm" I mocked, before brushing my lips passionately against hers.

"God I am hungry." I said suddenly breaking the kiss.

"Uuuuuuuhhh! Cant it wait I was doing something you big oaf." She said before pulling me back and kissing me again. This time a bit more rough and lustful. Driving so hard we finally had to break for air.

"Now can we eat?" I asked teasingly while pinching her sides. Knowing that she was ticklish there.

"One more song please?" She pleaded, while dodging my fingers and suppressing a laugh. She started to get that look in her eyes where her lower lip starts to pout and her eyes get big and glassy.

"Alright, Alright…" I said. Trying to hide all my excitement and enthusiasm. I had never met someone who had such a passion for music before. At first she had been so phlegmatic, so repressed… but over the days she had become more ebullient. I could tell that her life had once revolved around music. That she like I had had a passion that could be unsurpassed. Yet like me, certain circumstances caused that passion to wither and die, only now being re-awakened with another love.

"So what do you want to play?" I asked her. Taking a seat on the bench next to her.

She just smiled and started to play a song. She pointed to the music on the organ so I started to playing a bit of the melody for her, while she sang. Her voice was so clear and perfect. She knew the exact moment to crescendo, or carry on in a vibrato, and when to just carry a note on in an ethereal state.

Unlike all of her other songs this carried an air of cordiality about it. It was soft but somewhat jubilant; and by the looks of it… had just been written.

_I know that I'm irascible and somewhat inveterate,_

_Or that at times I can be such an insurgent,_

_I'm repressed and reclusive._

_But did you ever think that just for a second._

_You were to._

I laughed as she finished the first verse looking into my eyes with a mischievous look in her eyes.

_We fight and we yell, neither one caring whose right,_

_Yet we sing and we talk, always listening and showing signs._

_Signs of how our love grows strong,_

_Oh how without the other…_

_Everything would feel so wrong._

She was closing her eyes now moving with the music yet again. I just put my head in her hair smelling it and knowing I'd never forget that scent of strawberries and raspberries.

_I love it when you scream my name._

_When you tell me that I am insane._

_Cause than at least I can say right back at you._

_That without me you'd be insane too._

I couldn't help but laugh out loud right there as she turned her head towards me; her eyebrow rose in fascination.

_So with those final truths uttered out loud,_

_At least I know that with you I can sleep without a sound._

_But just remember that no matter how much older than me you think you are,_

_I can be just as mysterious and abstruse as well. _

With that she got up from the organ and said," So what do you think. I wrote that just for you."

I laughed and pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her waist.

"That was lovely… very true as well."

I breathed into her hair since my chin was resting on her head.

"Oh was it?" she said pulling away and punching me on the shoulder. Not gently either.

I reached out to grab her but she dodged out of my grasp. She leaped like a cat onto the table behind her and then jumped down gingerly without a sound. I tried to catch her but when I moved she moved the opposite direction, the table separating us. Finally I just jumped over the table and grabbed her while she turned around and ran. She almost could have gotten away too, but she purposefully hesitated.

"What is the fun in winning if you will not allow me to really win?" I asked holding her back to my chest. Her feet a good foot away from the ground as I buried my head in her long waist length hair.

"…uh…knowing that you didn't really win." She said in an air of obviousness.

I just laughed turning her around to face me as I lifted her up like a child and brushed lips with her. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her more passionately, rubbing my tongue against her lower lip. She opened her mouth and both of us just lost each other. I just wanted to lose myself right there and then, until she pulled away.

"Were we gonna eat?" She said in a teasing manner.

Now I was the one to groan in exasperation.

"Can it wait you big oaf?" I said in a girly voice trying to annoy her.

_Are you flirting? The Phantom of the Opera does not flirt._

"Hey… if your gonna mock someone I guess I will to then." And then she just shut her mouth and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I just laughed.

"You would make a very convincing Phantom of the Opera... or a Lawyer for that matter. Have you ever thought of a profession as a lawyer?" I asked.

"Yeah for about two seconds until I lost the battle with myself as to whether I should or shouldn't. I kept saying objection. Of course I would ask on what grounds, and would hear 'On the grounds of Brooklyn.'" she said in a Brooklyn accent. I just looked at her slightly confused though amused all the same.

"Uh… it's from Newsies. It's a movie in the future."

I chuckled at that.

"Only you would lose a battle to yourself" I mumbled. Though she obviously heard me.

"Yep… now not to spoil the moment but I should get dressed." She said.

I sighed at let her down from out position on the wall.

"You could where your hair down today. For me at least." I said while she walked away .

She turned around with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And risk disappointing you because I actually did as I was told." She said clicking her tongue.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

When I was done getting dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. Last night had been so… so… well I couldn't explain it. Though I was still a little shaken. I had given Erik what I could never give Dare. I wonder if he knew how much that really meant. If he could understand that in doing that I had given myself to him in a way I could never give myself to anyone. I looked harder at myself and smiled.

I lifted my hand up and took the hair tie that washolding my hair up, out.Allowing itto fall in thick waves around my face.

I shook my head in disappointment at my reflection and put my hair back up. Wearing it down gave Erik too much of me. And I was afraid to do that. In doing so I gave my love to him. I could handle pain. I had been through all kinds of pain and I knew I could handle it. But love was that forbidden realm to me. It was the one I was afraid to truly explore and open myself up to. Not even for Darienne had I ever really showed him how I really felt. Darienne had been so beautiful and so many girls had loved him… yet he had loved me and that scared me. What if I had just been a toy, a thing to crush? I had always thought that when we were dating, because he could have had any girl and he chose me. The lonely outsider who was friends with his sister, the ugly duckling in the pond. In doing so he could take that love and crush it, he could kill me, and no matter how many times I had wished I could die. I wouldn't let him be the one to take it from me, or Erik for that matter.But Dare had already done that to me, I knew not intentionally… but he still had in leaving me. Something told me that Erik still loved Christine and I was afraid to really, _really_ open up to him, because I knew that if he did leave me… it wouldn't be because he died but because of her.

_Stop it Chris! Stop it! It's the happiest day of your life and you are acting like a sour puss. Just knock it off._

I turned around and saw that Erik was leaning against the frame of the door looking at me.

"You are thinking about something. What is it may I ask?" He said, coming over to me and putting hisarms around my waist.

"Oh… nothing… lets just eat because I am starving." I said.

He smiled and held my hand leading me to the table.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I could tell she was a tad perturbed when I watched her put her hair down and then up after considering it in the mirror, but I didn't want to push her about it, knowing what it was to want privacy. I laughed to myself knowing how right that felt. That two people could so easily understand each other; she knew when I wanted to be alone and gave me that space as I did for her. With Christine she had always been curious and ever inquisitive. Her innocence had made it a cute andan ever present attribute about her. But hen I was with Christina I realize how annoying it had been at times.

At that moment Chris stopped, causing me to stop and turn towards her.

"Erik you don't have to where the mask. I don't care; honestly I think you are sexier without it. And if anyone has anything to say else wise they'll have to answer to me, and the 'WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION'. Which, I promise you, will become uncomfortably lodged in inappropriate places if they do decide to say anything." She said to me stepping closer and fingering the mask.

I didn't know what to say exactly. Though her words were uplifting, it meant giving her a part of myself I had given to Christine only to have thrown back into my face. She had left me and I was afraid to truly show myself to Chris. I was afraid she would leave me. I was most afraid to love someone. I had known almost every pain imaginable, including the pain of losing a true love. I did not think that my heart would be able to bear it again either. (AN: AWWWW that's what Chris said to herself.) I didn't know what to do but thankfully Chris did.

"It's ok Erik I understand if you still are a bit uncomfortable with the prospect. But the offer for the 'WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION' still lies open." She said pointing to the bamboo cane, which had been left on the table. I smiled meekly thanking her.

"Hey its ok. Same deal as with my hair okay." I laughed at that. Not knowing how true it really was.

* * *

**So there ya go people. Now please please _please_ review or instanst message me. Hope you liked it.**

**AIM EriannaAbyss**

**Also before I forget I would like to thank whoever put me on the _Back to the future C2 list_. I love you soooo much. (I think it was Rabid Gerbil 666... so I'll say it again I LOVE YOU... AND YOUR NAME!)**


	11. The Phantom and the Beast

Yep... here it is. now this is the chapter where I mainly thank people like **Clough** who I no longer see your reviews. Thank you for beeing the first one though.

**Bohemiancane04** thanks for the help on my song.

**GerryISUchick04** Ha I love you you rock

**Babymene17 **U too also rock. I'm glas its one of your favorite stories its an honor. Go Dread Pirate Roberts.

**CharlieQuill** Ha I love that you love it. LOVE LOVE LOVE is beeing spread today ****

**MagickAlianne** THEIVERY AHHHHHH! Brandishes rapier in offenses position. ****

**Anime-Queen46 **WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION!

**blonde moments** I am so glad that my story has influenced you to see the movie. YEAH! NEW PHANS

**potostfbeyeluvr** thank you very much. I love you too.

and finally **Rabid Gerbil 666 **for putting me on her C2community **BACK TO THE FUTURE** and giving me the strength to write a more ELABORATED story.

**DISCLAIMER its not mine okay. sheesh you people and your demands. I should demand for it to be mine. I DEMAND. DEMAND DEMAND DEMAND**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

Later that afternoon I had decided to take a walk and leave the Lair. Knowing that the Opera house was deserted as Erik had indeed informed me. He had showed me how to leave and come back through the mirror in Christine's room. Informing me that it was a one-way door and if I wanted to come back I could take a passage that lead from the catwalk above the stage. He said that I would just have to go straight till I came to a fork in the passageway, go right, and I would be in the Kitchen of his small abode. I thanked him with a kiss and decided to wonder around.

At that moment I was on the ledge of Box Five with my leg hanging over the edge while I was listening to some music from my MP3 player. At that moment 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson was playing. I laughed thinking how much it related to Erik. I was singing along with it rather loudly not caring if he heard me or if I was bad, mainly because this was my process when I had something in my ears and no one is _supposedly_ around.

When the song was finished and I was bored I got down from the ledge and took the staircase to the main floor. Afterwards jumping onto the stage. I took the waterproof backpack that had saved my musical gear off my shoulder and pulled out the lappy.

"Now lets see if we cant find some good music so that I can goof off on 'the actual stage' of the chandelier incident." I said to myself. I was very very anxious at that moment.

"Okay then here we go," I said after I got it started up and started to play some of the songs from the Phantom of the Opera.

Coincidentally it started to play Past the Point of No Return and I laughed to myself.

"How appropriate," I voice from behind me said.

"Ha I knew you were there. Really you need to work on those stealth skill Batman." I said after I turned around and laughed at him.

He just smiled not paying attention to my obvious jest. Instead he started to sing.

_Passarino, go away,_

_For the trap is set and waits for its prey._

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
has been silent  
Silent._

_I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided._

_Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make believe are at an end_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend _

_What raging fire shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return  
the final threshold  
what warm unspoken secrets  
will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?_

While he sang his part he mimicked every move that was made, just like in the movie. Thankfully I had seen it enough times in theatres to know what to do as well. Plus the 'Don Juan Triumphant' set was still standing and safe to walk about.

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence._

_I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided._

_Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last consume us?_

By now we were at the top of the stairs on the catwalk. Walking towards each other in a seductive nature. Until we finally met in one embrace.

_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return._

He was holding me now. His face buried into my hair.

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude_

He had turned me around so that I could look into his eyes. I could see a lone tear fall from his face. His mask was still on.

_Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christina that's all I ask of… you_.

When he said you it was a barely audible whisper. Like he was afraid to say it. I looked up at him and cupped my hand on the masked side of his face. I reached up on my tippy- toes. He had to bend his head so I could reach him. I whispered in his ear seductively brushing my lips on his ear saying," your wish is my command." And then moving my face over so I could kiss him.

When I pulled away I wiped the lone tear away from his face. He lifted his hand up and did the same for me. I didn't even know I had been crying until I looked down and saw that it was there… indeed on his gloved index finger. I chuckled to myself lightly.

Suddenly he reached inside his pocket and pulled out something attached to a silver chain. When he opened his hand I saw it was a necklace that Darienne had given for me on my 16 birthday. I gasped thinking I had lost it in the water.

"It was in the water when I retrieved your things the day that I found you. It was below the water and I would not have noticed it if I had not stepped on it. I took the liberty of repairing it for you when I found that it had been damaged somewhat during your journey." He said, while turning me around and putting it on for me.

When I looked down at the necklace I gasped. Before it had just been a plain sterling silver crescent moon with a plain blue piece of plastic places strategically in the center so it looked like the tattoo and mark on my back. He had fashioned a new chain out of pure silver and now there was no longer a blue jewel but a tear shaped jewel of moonstone. The crescent moon was still the same though he had also place some diamonds in it to give it an ethereal illumination.

"But… i-its… it's exquisite Erik. How did you fix it? I mean… uh…" before I could finish I jumped on him wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you" I whispered. "Thank you thank you thank you"

He just wrapped his arms around my waist once, turning his head so he could sniff my hair. Suddenly 'Existentialism on Prom Night' started to play. I laughed as we started to shuffle back and forth to the beat of the music. Both of us were to lazy and entrapped in the other to want to do anything else.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I just stood there rocking back and forth to the beat of the music holding her in my arms thinking about what had just happened. She hadn't ripped off my mask as Christine had done. And when she had whispered those words in my ears I couldn't help but cry. She had told me your wish is my command. She had in her own quirky way said she loved me. And that thought still brought tears to my eyes. She loved me.

Thinking back I remembered how I had had the necklace in my pocket and felt that I should return it. It had taken me a month to repair. I had to leave the layer during the nights she slept to find the jewels I wanted. I had had a feeling that moonstone had seemed the most fitting for the necklace. But that it still wasn't enough for her and decided to fashion an all together new chain and inlay the moon with diamonds. So that it could mirror the image on her wrist and back.

Just then the song stopped and she pulled away from me. She looked up at me and said, "Just stay here I wanna show you something." And with that she walked away towards her bag.

I followed her and stood behind her while she pulled something out of her bag. When she turned around I saw that it was a stuffed animal or something of the sort. It was wearing a blue dress coat with gold lining and a white undershirt with frills and black pants. The closer I looked I saw it had blue eyes and stood like a man though it looked like a beast.

"There is a story called Beauty and the Beast where I am from a bout a young girl who meets and falls in love with a beast. She starts out hating him having taken the place of her father as his prisoner after the father intruded on his castle. The story isn't that happy though. Another suitor is quite taken by Bell or Beauty and tries to kill the Beast for her love. In the end she confesses her love for the Beast after he kills the evil suitor and dies of his wounds. When this happens he turns into a prince. Explaining to her that before he was the beast he was a tuck up prince. Eventually a witch cast a spell on him making him a beast. She gives him a rose and says that if he can make someone fall in love with him by the time the last petal falls. That he will turn into a prince again. Growing up it was my favorite and my parents gave me him for Christmas. I've slept almost every night with him by my side since I can remember."

I looked at the quaint figure and smiled. What a touching story. Yet there was something about the story I couldn't quite explain. Probably that it so closely resembled my life.

"Have you always slept with such disdainful things?" I asked.

"It doesnt matter so musch as what is on the outside as what is on the inside. "She smiled and handed him to me."and Yes. Here I want you to have him. You have your rose and your Beauty. Now you need the beast to make the story complete."

I looked down at him and took him. Seeing how much it meant to her for me to have him.

"May I inquire as to what this beauty looked like?" I asked.

She smiled again, my heart skipping a beat every time she did that. "She had long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. I also went as her for Halloween."

I pulled her into a hug with those words, crushing the small thing between us. "Beauty." I whispered into her ears as I held her in the warm embrace.

* * *

Okay sorry, I know thanking everyone was cheesy but I felt the need because I am in a really good mood. Which is rare for me. Really REALLY rare. oh and you should all read MagickAlianne **WhoWants to Live Forever **story in wich I shall be making a guest appearence. YAY! love you Alianne (is it named after the queen song cause I love that song!)... (b4 i forget, thanks to anyone who put me on their fav's) 

AIM Erianna Abyss


	12. Thoughts over Breakfast

Yay thank you all for the wonderful reviews yet again. So here it is Chapter 12 hope you all enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: darnation do I have to so this? Its not mine I tell you. I do not own POTO. sheesh!**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

When I woke up that the next day I turned around to see Erik with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head pressed into my hair.

"What is it with you and your obsession with my hair? Jesus, what is it with all men and my hair?" I whispered to myself.

"Mmmm don't move I was comfortable. And the answer to your question is it smells like strawberries and raspberries. If you ever cut it I'll be forced to Punjab you as well Mlle." He mumbled quietly pulling me back down to cuddle closer to me under the blankets.

I laughed at this because I had heard the same line over and over again from everyone who ever knew me. I never really knew how or why it smelled that way. I didn't use any special shampoo of any sort.

I turned around so that I was facing him and buried my head into his chest. I smiled at how he always seemed to smell like soap. And the good kind to, I had to admit.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It is probably around 6:30 in the morning. Now shush and go back to sleep or I will have to do somethingtoyou thatyou will not appreciate."

At this I backed up and looked at him. His eyes were still closed.

"And what pray tell would that be?" I asked with an eyebrow crooked up.

"THIS!" he yelled pulling me towards him and adjusting himself on top while he tickled me mercilessly.

"I'l never say it.." I tried to say in-between my fits of laughter and struggling. Knowing that I would never beg him to stop.

"You and your stubborness." He said still tickling me and laughing, I loved it when he laughed. It was a rare sight and a beautiful one at that.

After a few minutes he finally stopped and rolled over pulling me back towards him and wrapping his arms around my waist. I was still breathing hard from the strain of laughing. I looked down at the hands around my waist and grabbed hold of one. He intertwined his fingers with mine and squeezed affectionately. I felt so safe and warm right there. I knew I loved him but part of me was holding back and I was afraid to tell him how I really felt. Afraid that he would shy away from me, or that he wouldn't feel the same. That, to him, I was just a girl to dull the pain of loneliness.

Eventually he fell asleep and I got up. It was one of those days were I couldn't really sleep in the way I wanted to.

After I got dressed in some slacks, Dockers,a T, and my trademark suit jacket, gloves and wristbands I sat down at the table finding a parchment and quill.

_Erik:_

_I needed some air so I'll be on the roof. I'll be down in an hour or two. Why don't you make us some breakfast._

_Love,_

_Christina_

When I was done I set it next to his head and grabbed my MP3 player. I decided to take the way through the mirror so I took the gondola and started to drift away towards the stairwell. Forgetting about the gate behind me.

An hour later the sun had risen,and I was on the roof sitting on the statue Erik had when Christine had broke his heart. I was looking down at theautumn city and thinking how lovely it was here with all the leaves in their bright orange and red colors, But how stuffy as well. Growing up I always new that I wanted to live in the country. Somewhere in southern France or Spain where it was warm all year round. Today was notone of those days where the sun shown through the clouds while it was still raining.Instead it was cold, wet and the grass in the square was a brown green. These were my leastfavorite days.

I was about to go back inside whensuddenly the song 'Come What May' came on from Moulin Rouge. Moulin Rouge had always been one of my favorite stories so I got up and started to dance to the music. Singing along when Satine's partwhen it came timeto sing. Hoping that it would keep me warm. Because right now was one of those moments where the whether didnt matter. I just needed to breath.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I woke up to see that Chris had left and that there was a note on my bed where she had been lying an hour before. I smiled realizing that I could get used to waking up with her by my side every day. I loved waking up to her next to me. Looking around I found that it was hard to believe that it had been a whole month since Looking back I would never had expected to fall in love with her. Of course I hadn't heard her speak.

I laughed at that memory of her shuffling around my lair yelling like a banshee. I had never met someone with such fireand spiritbefore. She was so different than the women of this century. I rather liked it that way. I knew being with her I would never be bored.

I read the note and laughed to myself. Every note she ever wrote always carried an air of command. It was one of those endearing things about her.

I looked down at the small beast that was also lying on the bed. No child from this century would have cuddled with the small stuffed animal. Knowing that Christina had, only made me fall even more in love with her. I smiled and picked it up.

"Well my friend it looks as if we are competition for each other." I laughed to myself afterwards.

Yesterday when Chris had said, 'that it didn't matter so much as what was on the outside as the inside' my heart had skipped a beat. And later when we cuddled into bed together she had told me that I was still the _sexiest_ man she had ever met. I laughed at her futuristic slang. Ever since she had come into my life, I had noticed I laughed more often.

I found myself rather liking that. I had never really laughed before or been so happy. I didn't think I was able to feel this happy.

I got up and started to get dressed and when I was done, I walked to the door where I stored my supplies.

It had shelves of food and wine to last for a lifetime. But I felt that Chris shouldn't have to always live off bread and water. I looked around till I found some eggs and cranberry juice. I decided that I would make scrambled eggs for today knowing it was her favorite. I would have gotten out the wine but Chris said that she wasn't one for alcoholic beverages; she never had acquired a taste for it.

SuddenlyI got a gut wrenching feeling. What would happen if Christina found a way back to her time? Would she want to leave?I knew that she had hated it there and that all she loved was gone, but why would she want to stay here? I had a feeling that she didn't think she exactly felt like she belonged here.

_No you will not think like that! You will NOT THINK LIKE THAT! _

_

* * *

_

**CHRIS' POV**

I was still dancing when I heard a door open below. Or thought I did. I looked down over the balcony and didn't see anybody so quickly forgot about it and continued to dance to the music blaring in my ears. (Actually it looked more like bouncing around and twirling spastically) After another hour I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already 8 o'clock. I felt like now was as good a time as ever to leave and took the door out to the spiral staircase and to the backstage. On my way down I couldn't help suppress the glee that emanated from my body at the thought that I was on the staircase where all the trouble had begun for Erik.

"Stupid Fop, Stupid Christine. Well then again… yay for Christine cause then I never would have met Erik. Or would I still have? Oh great I'm talking to myself again. You really need to stop. Stop talking to yourself."

By now I was on the catwalk leading to the passageway that led to Erik's kitchen or storage room thing. I laughed at the thought of knowing I had been able to keep a conversation going with myself for so long. I felt kind of stupid too.

Still that same thought kept echoing in my mind. What would have happened if Christine had never left Erik, and if I had never gone to the lake with the intentions that I had. And then the thought that I had been able to not think of since that night echoed too. _Will you go back if you find a way?_

"No I wont I wont because there is nothing for me there"

_But what is there for you here as well?_ Came that voice again.

"Uhhh just SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! ERIK IS YOU STUPID NINNY!" I told my self when I opened the passageway and started to walk back to the batcave.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I had been able to prepare an entire meal for Christina and I, amazingly enough. Searching through my storage of many trinkets and items I had been able to find a skillet and heat the eggs up over the fire. I looked down at the table with an expression of satisfaction.I had been able to set it for two with both of them sitting across from each other. The plates had the food on them and there were to candles on the table to set for the mood. I had set a blood red rose on the chair for Christina knowing she would love it. Looking at it for a second time I moved the plate so they were next to each other on one side of the table.

"There that is much better." I said looking at it. But then I shok my head again and moved them even closer. Then I shook my head, thinkg, '_there thats better. Now I need to get the Ketchup out for Chris's eggs._ I luaghed at how well I had gotten to knw her over the weeks. And then a startling thought came into my head.

_It is just breakfast... does not it seem a bit too much for a midmorning meal. Maybe you should save the candles for Evening._

I pushed back the thought quickly. Not knowing why for some reason I had a feeling that we wouldn't be having an evening meal.

Just then I heard the gondola as it came floating down the lake's current towards the gate. I turned to notice that it had not been closed after Christina left. And then my eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello Chris---

* * *

**mu wa ha ha ha ha ha! Arnt I evil. Who could it possibly bee. Could it bee Christina. I'm not telling(sing song voice) You will just have to read on and find out wont you. **

**AIM EriannaAbyss (please IM me if you have any questions, comments, conscerns, or just need a friend and am bored. Cause I usually am half the time)**


	13. Return of a first love

here it is you guys. The next chappie. Sorry but I couldnt help myself on leaving you guys on the edge. LOL. I loved your reviews on it. Okay so just so you know. IT is know late september mmmk. So it really autumn now. or we'll just say it is.

**DISCLAIMER: Curse u u filthy lawerses. (gollum voice)nope I dont own POTO. CURSE YOU SCHUMACHER!(sp?)**

* * *

**_Just then I heard the gondola as it came floating down the lakes current towards the gate. I turned to notice that it had not been closed after Christina left. And then my eyes widened in surprise._**

**_"Hello Chris---_**

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

"Hello Christine." I said. She was standing on the landing now just staring at the breakfast and me.

"Hello Erik, h-how are you?" She asked still staring at the breakfast in confusion.

"What are you doing here Christine?"

"I thought that we could talk about what happened. I just wanted to talk was all." She was still staring at the breakfast.

"I take it you already knew that I was coming though, didn't you?" She asked.

I started at her incredulously.

"How dare you come here and assume and demand these thing. HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled at her.

I picked up the plates and put them on the table in the storage room.

"You left me remember. You have no right to be down here only to beg to talk. Leave Christine." I said pointing at the gondola.

"LEAVE!" right when I said that she broke down in a fit of tears.

"I'm sorry I so sorry. I just thought we could talk. Angel, I just thought we could talk." She tried to choke out in-between the sobs. I didn't know what to do. Part of my heart still belonged to her and seeing her like this killed me.

I walked over to her and put my arms over her, hugging her. I didn't know what to do exactly. She just turned into me and cried into my shoulder. I rested my chin on her head and held her while she cried.

I started to think of what I should do. Should I tell her about Christina? Should I have her sit down and rest while I go look for Christina. What should I do?

"Come now Christine you must not cry like this. It is not becoming of a lady." I said. Knowing that her being down her was far from lady like. Especially after what she did to me. I just didn't want her crying anymore.

"You were always there for me before, before you fell in love with me. I just thought that we could talk like we used to. When I thought you were my Angel of Music. Oh Erik I am so sorry. I didn't mean for things to work out this way. I didn't." She kept trying to talk while she was still crying.

"Come Christine, you should sit down." I said picking her up and setting her down in one of the Chairs.

"Now, lets talk. What is it that you would like?" I asked, trying to keep my composure.

"I just wanted to know how things were with you. I… well. I needed to see you one last time. To make sure you were alive."

I didn't exactly no what to think of this, but I moved the chair a little ways away and then sat down.

"Everything is fine Christine. I am fine. But you really shouldn't be here. Raoul must be very concerned you should go back to him."

At this she broke down crying again.

"Raoul and I have called it off. He felt that I dwelled too much on the past and that I needed to grow up."

I had to try very hard not to laugh at this. Part of me was happy for Raoul having left her.

"Who was the breakfast for if it wasn't for me," She asked.

I looked at her and thought very hard about explaining to her about Christina. After a long time I still didn't know what to say so I changed the subject.

"So you just decide to come back here and for me to take you back with open arms. Is that why you are here Christine?" I asked my voice starting to become a rather loud whisper.

"Well… um… yes. I never should have gone with Raoul in the first place. I just felt compelled seeing as-"

I cut her off right about there.

"Why Christine, WHY! Must you forever torment me in this manner?"

She just looked at me and then came over. She bent her head down and started to sing in a whisper to me.

_Pitiful Creature of Darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone._

When she was done singing she bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips. Except when she rubbed her tongue against my lower lip I pulled away.

Suddenly all my answers as of what to do were answered when I heard a door creak open. I turned around suddenly to see Christina peaking her head in through a crack in the door and my heart stopped.

She saw that I saw here and opened the door all the way coming out into the light. I noticed that she had put her hair down and I started to cry at the beautiful and broken sight before me. Her eyes were moist like she was trying to hold back tears. Her eyes showed so much pain, so much betrayal, and so much hate; and it was directed not only at Christine, but at me as well. Now I knew what I looked like when I saw Christine with Raoul on roof.

"You bastard. You...y-you… you ASS! Well I always wished you the best now you can fucking have it. Here is your damn necklace back you… you…" Finally she broke down ripping the necklace off and throwing it at me. "You monster!"

Hearing those words caused the most hurt of all. Finally she rushed out the door and back towards the light of day.

I stood up noticing Christine had just been staring there the entire time.

"Christina wait! CHRISTINA!"

In my fit of anger I turned on Christine.

"You, look, you've ruined me again. Just stay away from me. Leave and never return. GO CHRISITINE!" I yelled at her. Knowing that all feelings of love or admiration had just faded into nothing with that scene.

Without a second word she just turned and ran the way back towards the way she came. I didn't care which way it was as long as it was a way out.

I grabbed my cloak and rushed out after Christina. Hoping that I could find her before she got into any real danger.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

I just ran. I didn't care where I ended up. While I was running I just thought. _SO it's back to this. Back to running. Why does this always happen to me? Why?_

The tears were streaming down my face as I rushed out the front doors and down a corner. I ignored the stares and the gossip being started as they all saw this strange dressed young girl run out of the abandoned Opera House.

It was cold out now. Colder than it had been earlier in the day. It was probably in the 30's to tell the truth. Finally I gave up running and was about to collapse when I turned around to see I was alone on a pier overlooking the French Rivera.

"Holy crap how did I get here." I said. Then I heard laughing and loked up to see four men guarding the only exit to the city.

"Look at what we got 'ere boys. A stray cat come out to play."

I shivered at the thought of what he meant by the word play. Looking around I noticed that it was either face them and get raped. Or do what I had intended to do all those weeks ago… and jump.

Going with the later of the two I laughed at them.

"In your dreams boys" I said hoping it would cool my nerves. And then I grabbed hold of the ledge and jumped. The water hit me like a thousand needles in my skin. I gasped at the pain. It hurt so much. I tried to curl up in a ball so I wouldn't freeze to death. But to soon to late I blacked out hearing something hit the water next to me and grab me.

* * *

OH NO! NOT ANOTHER CLIFFY. Sorry really I am. So hope you like it. I'm sorry to all you R/C or E/Christine people but I really dont likeChristine. I mean I do but she really doesnt deserve those two for the way she plays them.I also really dont like Raoul but feltyouguys would like it if I made him available.hehehe

IM me.

**AIMEriannaAbyss**


	14. Running Away From True Love

Thanks for the reviews guys. i am so glad you like it. I might be writing another stroy soon so if you wanna a cameo I will try my best to fit you in. Just E-MAIL me and I'll give you all the scoop. But you have to email me ot IM me. You pick. My screen name and email adress are on my boi page.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON POTO. CURSE YOU SCHUMACHER, WEBBER, AND LEROUX, CURSE YOU!**

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I followed after Christina as fast as I could. Seeing a trail of wet converse footprints on the sidewalk, I followed it all the way to the French Rivera to, a pier. What I saw made my heart stopped. Christina cornered by four thugs. Before I could stop her she launched herself over the edge and into the freezing water. The men ran before I could reach them.

Without a second thought I ripped off my cape and jumped into the water. Grabbing her and swimming for shore as fast as I could. When I reached shore I retrieved my cloak and rapped it around her. She was so pale and her lips were purple and blue from the rigid temperatures of the water.

I knew that Hypothermia was already causing her blood to flow cold, and that once it reached her heart it would stop and she would die.

I cradled her in my arms with my cloak wrapped around her and ran as fast as I could towards the Opera house. Taking the passageway on the right wing of the Opera that led to the memorial chamber and then to my quarters.

Once there I started to undress her and I then took of my shirt. I knew that the only way to get her temperature back up was to use my own body heat. Hoping that I too hadn't caught Hypothermia, but doubting at the speed I as in and out of the waster, I laid her on the bed and pressed my body against hers while rubbing her arms hoping it was enough.

"Come on Chrissy, come on warm up." I said to her.

I just laid there rubbing her hoping it was enough. It felt like hours when I noticed that the coloring to her lips was coming back.

"Oh thank god." I sighed in relief. I got up and grabbed as many blankets as I could and started to wrap her in them. Hoping they would be enough.

When I was done I got under the covers with her and wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her to my stomach. After hours I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

When I finally woke up I couldn't feel a thing. My entire body was numb and I couldn't think right. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't even feel them. Everything was so cold and so numb at the same time. I just laid there for hours, or at least I thought I was lying there.

_Errr why can't I think straight? Think, think, think!_

The longer I just laid there, the more started to come back to me.

_Water I remember water. And a necklace. A necklace what happened to the necklace._

Everything was playing over in my head like a slow motion movie in rewind. A necklace lifting from the ground to a neck, A girl with strange hair lifting from the water onto a pier.

_Uuuuh! What is going on? Why can't I feel anything?_

Finally the last of the memories came flooding back and I could remember.

_Oh. So that's is what happened. THAT CONIVING BITCH! If I get my hands on her neck Erik's Punjab wont be the last thing she feels before she is admitted to Saint Augustus's Mental Ward because she thinks a girl from the future tried to lodge something somewhere. Speaking of lodging things where am I lodged._

At the though of Erik sorrow started to well up inside of me. How could he have done that? How could he have let her kiss him? Then came that annoying conscious of mine again.

_Maybe he didn't. Maybe he was trying to pull away. How long are you gonna run away from true love. You even ran from Darienne at first. Now you're running from Erik._

"Oh just shut up!" I heard myself reply to the voice.

Suddenly I felt really warm. That was weird cause I had thought I had forgotten how to feel. At first it was just a warm rubbing, but then it became a wave of suffocating heat. And then I could feel warm flesh against what I thought was my chest. My body had been so numb for so long I started to push against the warmth. Begging for more of it.

It took a long time but finally I could distinguish the things I felt and I knew that the heat was coming from the naked chest that was holding me. A wave of panic struck me just then. What had happened after I hit the water? After that my memory failed me.

_Oh crap I've been raped. Those men jumped in the water after me._

I was seriously worried now.

_Where am I. Why aren't I with Darienne? Wait no, why aren't I with Erik? Oh my head hurts so much._ _Aren't Erik and Darienne the same person. They look so much alike. No… that isn't right. Why is Darienne wearing a mask? It isn't the Halloween formal. _

I was starting to remember a dance that Darienne and I had been to. He had gone as the Phantom and I as Christine. But as a joke earlier into the dance we had switched and I had gone as The Phantom and he had gone as Christine.

I found after another lifetime of waiting I could open my eyes and saw that Darienne was holding me wearing a mask.

_That isn't Darienne you ass that is Erik._

At the thought of that my heart skipped a beat.

_Wait why are you happy it's Erik? You ass it should be Darienne. No… it shouldn't be Darienne._

I was sick of all these thought running through my head. Sick of it! I started to notice that I had been struggling away from Erik during my contemplation. He was holding me now trying to hold me to his chest.

"Ssh Chrissy, ssh its okay. I'll never leave you. I'm so sorry Chrissy, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry Chrissy."

I could feel his chest shake as he cried into my hair. At first I felt pity towards him. But then I remembered what I saw. At that picture I got up noticing I was naked. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself and then turned and stalked out the door. I grabbed my bag on the way out and started to walk away when someone grabbed my arm.

"Christina wait where do you think you are going?" He said.

I turned on him and slapped him. "Away from you" I whispered and then walked to one of the gondola's and rowed away.

When I reached the other end of the lake I noticed the other gondola and Christine curled up inside crying.

I would have felt pity towards the thing in front of me, but do to the circumstances I only felt hate.

I looked down at my hand and noticed then in grabbing my bag I had also grabbed my cane. It was hanging from one of the loops on the bag. Erik had tied it to it.

A wave of memories hit me of that day. Of the day after and the one after that. The first time we kissed, and first time we made love. My promise to lodge the cane in inappropriate places if anyone told him he was ugly. I couldn't run from him. I loved him.

I looked down at Christina and remembered how she had sung of him being as ugly on the outside as inside. A wave of anger rushed through me as a grabbed the cane and did exactly what I told Erik I would do.

When I took the cane back I looked down at her.

"You need to go now unless you wanna know what they mean when they say 'do you want a knuckle sandwich'. And I would best not tell anyone of this encounter unless you wanna end up at Saint Augustus's Mental Ward." She looked at me and shook her head and got up.

"Here take this with you find yourself a hotel room and then I want you to go back to Raoul and say your sorry." I didn't know why I was being so nice to her. I just shoved a cane in her ass. Still that look in her eyes told me she was truly sorry.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

"Because… you... youand Raoul no matter how much I think you don't deserve him… belong to each other. Plus you left Erik for him so now you have to stick with him." I said.

"What are you gong to do?" She asked me noting the way I looked.

"I don't know really."

"Erik loves you. I saw it in his eyestoday." My heart started to race at these words.

"When I kissed him he tried to pull away. And when I first arrived here he asked me to go. He had a lovely breakfast prepared, which I though was for me. It was for you though… he really does loveyou. I am truly sorry if I did anything to upset that love."

At these words I started to cry. All along he had really loved me.

"Thank you. Maybe we could have been friends if the circumstances were different. Though you still are a conniving bitch." At this she laughed knowing what I meant.

I looked up at her since she was a few inches taller than me. We smiled at each other just then acknowledging each other as equals.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I stared after Christina. A tear trickling down my face. I was holding the beast in my hands at that moment. I turned around about to once again turn my pitiful abode into a wreck and try to end it when I heard something scrape against the landing. At first I though it was indeed my imagination when I turned around and saw Christina.

I gasped thinking it was indeed a dream, and then I said what I knew I should have said all along.

_"Christina I love you"_

I sang to her while the tears still fell. She then ran to me and jumped me wrapping her legs around my waist.

_"Erik I love you too"_

She sang into my ear.

* * *

so there it is. TEAR. OMG arnt I so romantic. hehehe. hope you guys liked it. I am watching Moulin Rouge right now. I am about to cry here guys. Oh well I am really lonely and bored so someone IM me ok.

**AIM EriannaAyss**


	15. True Confessions of Two Dangerous Minds

okay here you go. Consider me the nicest person cause I was gonna kill Christina. LOL JK.

Charlie Quill I owe you thanks for all of your revies. You've written the most so heres to you mate. I tip of my fedora and a salute of my rapier in your direction gov'ner.

GerryISUchick04 ditto for you to Katie. youre awesome. Read your story. Haha. How did you knwo I have such a potty mout. :P

and everyone else dont think I forgot you... you just didnt review as much. and if you did my sincerest apologies. E-mail me and I'll give you a special shout out. LOL you guys ROCK!

**DISCLAIMER: its not mine. POTO is not mine. But on may 3 it will me muwahahahaha! I cant wait. Nope sure cant! (oh and the song is mine. YOU TOUCH THIS SONG WEBBER AND YOUR ASS IS MINE IN A NON SEXUAL MANNER. 'WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION' will be involved some how)**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

I woke up the next morning to find myself once again wrapped in the warmth of Erik's arms.

Looking back at the last day I smiled a little to myself. I had almost lost Erik because I was too stubborn to admit the truth. And Erik had almost lost me do to the same circumstances. Thinking about that had made me laugh.

I turned over to see that Erik had taken off his mask in the night, after we…. well. I smirked at the thought of it.

I looked at Erik and knew that if this was going to work I had to be as honest as I possibly could be, which meant telling him all about me. I had never really told anyone about my past, and the thought of it was unnerving. All the psychologists I had ever been to told me that in order to fight the depression I had to expose it. I still was apprehensive about that.

Suddenly I felt light lips brush my ear and grinned. The lips got bolder as the journeyed down my ear towards my neck, and finally I was turned around and kissed on the lips.

"How did you know I was awake?" I asked him while he playfully brushed his lips down my neck and up to my forehead.

"Because when you are awake you don't think as much. Your more peaceful when you sleep."

"Am I really that easy to read." I asked him.

"Actually no" He said smiling.

"Mmhmm." I said as I kissed him.

"Erik we need to talk. And when I say talk I mean… well I-I… If this is gonna work then we need to be honest with each other."

He looked into my eyes and I could see understanding, but also hesitation.

"I understand. Who do you want to go first then."

"Well as I am sure you know, I already know all there is to know about you. Or at least all that I need to know. Mainly because of the movie, play, and book. So I guess I'll go."

He shook his head and kissed me on the forehead and gave me a reassuring squeez.

I leaned over him and grabbed my bag taking out my wallet.

"I guess I should start with my family." I said while showing him a picture of my family.

"That would be my older sister Jane, my younger brother Josh, my dad John, my mother Katlyn, and me in the middle. Growing up my parents weren't the most nurturing parents. I was the second girl in the attempt to conceive a boy. They never really wanted me, or at least they never treated me like they loved me. As you can tell they even named my sibs with a 'J' as their first letter, like my fathers. I was named with a 'C' instead of K like my mother. I didn't even look like them so instantly I was the soar thumb in the family. Growing up my parents spent all their money on my sibs giving them the best. I always got the hamidowns.

I guess when you're alone in the world that you don't have much to do except mope. So I put all my energy into school and music. At lunch I sat alone and did my work for the day, and when I got home I'd read, write, and practice for hours on the guitar and piano. I also took violin lessons for a while without my parents knowing. After school everyday I would go to lessons and then walk home. I joined band and soon after became first chair French horn and trumpet.

Pretty soon I started hating my life because my parents found out about what I did. They grounded me and took all my music away and through it in the fire. They felt I needed to focus more on things girls my age do. You see my mom was always the popular kid of kid growing up and wanted me to be to. Instead she got the brainy nerd who hid her face behind books.

After awhile I started…well." At this I showed him the scars on my wrist.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me passionately.

"Well… I was around 10 by then. So my parents eventually found out through a school advisor. Eventually I was spending all my spare time with a psychologist or someone you're supposed to spill everything to. During these times I learned the most important lesson. I learned how to hide. I learned how to shut myself off from the world. Like the saying 'pain helps you know you're alive'. I hoped that no pain at all would help me know I am dead.

Eventually my parents got fed up and sent me away to live with my aunt. I started up with music again and things looked up for me. Until my aunt started dating this real ass who felt that I was a distraction. I was sent back to my parents who then sent me to boarding school."

I hadn't noticed, but by now I was crying. Erik held me closer to his chest now.

"You don't have to tell me this Chrissy." He said.

"Yes I do… You know Dare used to call me that. I like it when you do." I said holding him tighter.

"Well back to the story. I was 14 going on 15 by now. A freshmen in High School, on my first day of school I met Adrienne. She was the girl who was assigned to help me choose and apply for the classes I wanted. I chose all the essentials and applied for the advanced classes. I noticed about this time that I could take Choir and Band but that I couldn't take art or drama. It was a choice between the two. So I chose art. We had al the same classes and pretty soon started to talk a lot more. Eventually we became roommates when I switched because the one I had was a stuck up snot. We started to become really good friends and soon after I met Darienne." At this I pulled out the keys to my motorcycle.

"This is a picture of Darienne and I at our Halloween formal. The two next to us are Adrienne and her boyfriend at the time Chester."

I saw him gasp as he looked at the picture. This was the one taken the year before lastso Dare and I had _both_ gone as the Phantom. Adry and Chester had gone as Christine and Raoul.

"He looks like… like… me. His face though, its, its not disfigured." At this he brushed thee right side of his face and then the picture.

"He isn't as tall or muscular as you." I said.

"He had always been a bit scrawny. Well back to the story.

He was the best in the school. He got the best grades and he obviously was the best looking. His sister had a rep for being the outsider who was equal to him but preferred to… well she was most like me without the manic depression. When we met I instantly fell in love with him, but almost every girl in school was out to date him. Well eventually people started noticing that I was the only one who could match Dare for wits. I tied him in every class. We even had the same classes at the same time, so tension was building between us.

Well one day I was sitting alone in the lunchroom because Adry was sick. Some kids came over and started pushing me around. Making fun of my glasses or my eyes. They said no one _human_ would look like me. I started a fight with one of them because of this. Dare saw and came over, he shoved me off of one of the guys and pulled me aside. He told me to just ignore them, said that he knew what it felt like. I spat at him for not having a clue of what it felt like. He was one of the most sought after guys in the school… even though he was only 15.

Well… I think about a week later he asked me out and we started dating. Things got heated quickly for us and soon he got my depression to dissipate for a while. I could even sleep again without the pills.

Sooo… oh yeah… later that year when I returned as a sophomore things were the best they had been in years. Except for my sucky summer with my parents I had always known I could look forward to seeing Dare and Adry. We had started a band during the summer and had made a lot of money playing gigs at local bars.

A month after my 16th birthday…" At this I started to really cry.

"Well, I got a call that they had been killed in a car accident on their way to see me perform my first solo gig. Dare had worked so hard to get me to sing again and even harder to get me the spot. He always said he loved my voice and that it shouldn't be put to waste on insults and answers to questions.

That summer my depression got so bad that I was admitted to a rehabilitation facility. I was attended by Psychologists and monitored by nurses 24/7. All to make sure I didn't make another attempt on my life.

The next year when I retuned to school I found it was back to the way things had been before Dare and Adry. I had never talked to anyone else at school except then and maybe Adry's boyfriend Chester. He had transferred to another school that year. He told me that he couldn't stay, to many ghosts.

The day that you found me was their anniversary. Everyone had been talking about it at school and almost every girl was scowling at me for being the only girl Dare had ever taken an interest in. So… well you get it from there."

I took a deep breath. I was crying silently, and until now I hadn't realized how good it felt to actually open up to someone.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

When she was done with her story I held her even tighter to myself. My heart went out to her, and I could feel a tear or two shed for her. I was still holding the photo of her and Darienne. He looked so much like the person I had always wanted to be. She had been through so much. For someone so strong on the outside I could tell she was the most fragile thing in the world.

"I am so sorry Chrissy." I whispered into her ear.

_You turn your head away,_

_From the silent stare we make,_

_I look into your eyes of gold,_

_To see a storm begin to take hold,_

_You think you know so much,_

_Yet looking there I know you need a crutch_

_Let me in and you will see,_

_That to me you are all I want to see._

_All I want is you with me._

I didn't know what I was doing, for the first time I didn't know what was going to happen. I was holding her close singing in her ear. Brushing my lips with her ear, until I heard her sing in response.

_Help me look into your eyes._

_Help me to see what lies inside._

_Show me the truth and hold me tight._

_Never let me out of your sight._

_Help me out and set me free._

_Help me become all I can be_

_All I need you to say is that you love me._

I could see that she was crying now and gripping tightly to my bicep's. I just tilted her head up to mine and sang.

_I'll hold you tight and keep you safe._

_I'll guard you from the burning light of day._

_I'll tell you what you want to hear._

_That all I want of you is to stay right here._

_I love you_

She just looked into my eyes and kissed me with her eyes still open. One of her hands came up and started to caress my disfiguredcheek, brushing away the tear that had fallen.

_I'm letting you in and letting you see,_

_That to me you are all I also want to see,_

_I love you too and all I want is you with me._

_

* * *

**well ther you go you finally find out why she id the way she is. Poor me I fell so sorry for myself. Why must I be faced with these horrors. Am still waiting to be transeferred back in time though. I NEED AN ERIK.**_

**IM me: EriannaAbyss**

**P.S. everyone read GerryISUchick04's story. **Learning to Love. I am fetured plus it is very well written. Its so good I am gonna cry cause Erik is so alone. YOU TELL HIM GIRLY!


	16. Return of Another First Love

here you go people the 16th chapter. YAY! Confettie everywhere. and I have 32 reviews. SPECTACULAR!

xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx: ha ha that is my favorite song ever. But its not where I got the name for the story. Its my favorite word in the dictionary and I also felt that it had an appropriate conection to the story.

**DISCLAIMER: once a-bloddy-gainI do not own POTO. but IF YOU STEAL MY SONGS WEBBER YOUR ASS IS MINE. (in a non sexual manner you napolean of music.) 'WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION' will be involved**

* * *

"Erik, god damnit where did you put my bloody bra?" I yelled wrapped only in a towel looking through my clothes.

Erik walked over and pulled my bra off of his shirt where it had become entangled.

"Is it this strange contraption entangled in _my_ shirt by any chance." He said giving me a sheepish grin.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny." I said swiping it out of his hands and putting it on.

Erik came up from in front of me and hugged me, kissing my neck passionately. While he was doing this I could feel his fingers fiddling with the bra.

"Erik, you wanker, we've been doing that all day. Now stop. Stop it! ERIK WILL YOU STOP!" I yelled at him shoving him off of me. I punched his shoulder playfully.

Suddenly his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Hey knock it off. I need sustenance, I need nourishment if anything." I tilted my head to the side upon seeing he kept persisting.

"What happened to the quiet, dark, mysterious, musician called the Phantom of the Opera may I ask?" I said raising and eyebrow.

"He feels the joys of the flesh." He said mocking his own lyrics to his song.

"mmmhmmm, well if you wanna see any more than you better get that breakfast out you made the other day. Go, skat, I'm hungry." I said waving my arms as he laughed and disappeared into the kitchen.

I laughed to myself seeing that look on his face again. Both of us had changed so very much over the last few weeks. I found myself rather liking it. But then again I found it hard to believe it had been more than a month that I'd been here; it was October already.

Deciding to help Erik out in the Kitchen I walked in to see him with a skillet over the fire shaking it trying to make scrambled eggs again. I looked at the table and gasped when I saw a box of chocolates on the table. Hoping he hadn't heard me I snuck the box of chocolates and snuck back out not making a sound.

I sat on the piano bench and opened the box to see and array of chocolates. From cream filled to caramel, from dark to milk. All my favorites crammed into a box with a letter on the inside. Before I could open it though I heard something slam and Erik come storming out of the kitchen.

"YOU!" he yelled pointing at me.

I closed the box quickly shoving the letter in and hiding it behind my back.

"_Me_?" I said pointing to myself.

"Christina Fr-" before he could finish I cut him off.

"You were gonna say my middle name weren't you." I said in shock.

"I'll do worse than that if you don't put those chocolates back young lady, or you can go to bed alone."

At this I opened my mouth in surprise and mock pain.

"I don't know what you are talking about but just for that I wont sleep with you tonight mister."

Suddenly he came charging at me. I grabbed the chocolates and hid behind the table that separated us.

"Give those back or you'll spoil your dinner." He said dodging one way while I dodged the other.

"No." I simply said.

With those words he came charging full force around the table towards be. I jumped out of his reach and up onto the second landing where the organ was. He lunged at me again but I dodged only succeeding in running into a candelabrum and tripping. Erik than got on top of me. Straddling me while I lifted my arms up to keep the chocolates out of reach, while he pointlessly tried to get them from my hands.

"Jesus women all this over a box of chocolates that you were going to get after dinner." He said still trying to catch my evading hands. Then he stopped and looked down at me with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Oh no Erik you better not be thinking what I think you are thinking cause if what I am thinking is right then your gonna-" to late he started tickling my armpits. If anyone knows me, they know that next to poking my kidney and getting your fingers near my neck, that is my most ticklish spot. That and my inner thighs as well.

After a while Erik stopped and looked at me this time none of the mischievousness in his eyes. This time it was lust and love. Before I could tell him off he pushed down on me and kissed me hard and long. He rubbed his tongue against my mouth begging me to let him in. I did, both of us exploring each other. He lowered himself even more and started to rub himself against me.

"Erik" I said while he explored my neck.

"Erik!" I said laughing as he tickled my neck.

"ERIK!" finally he stopped and looked at me somewhat upset.

"Our dinner is burning." I said at him with my head cocked to one side.

"Shite," he mumbled thinking I hadn't heard him as he ran off.

I just shook my head and laughed at him.

"What would you do without me?" I asked when he came back out with two plates of eggs.

"Probably eat those chocolates my self. Now get over here and eat your dinner. Later on we can eat the chocolates by the fire. You can tell me the full tale of Beauty and the Beast since your good at that."

"Good at what exactly mister?"

"Good at telling tales."

"Are youinsutling me?"

"Yes." He said with that impish grin on his face yet again.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?'

"That. Stop smiling like that. Like you think you've won a prize or something. Its aggravating."

"My sincerest apologizes Mlle," He said pulling the chair out for me and seating himself next to me.

After dinner was over he once again pulled my chair out for me… purposefully giving me that impish side grin in my face.

"hahaha you know that's really immature of you.!" I said.

"Once again Mlle. I apologize." He said taking my hand gently and turning me around.

"May I?" He asked placing my necklace around my neck and latching it.

"Well seeing as you already did it… no." I said laughing.

"May I?" He said again coming very close to my face and kissing me.

"Once again, since you already did it… no."

We just sat down in front of the fireplace while I rested my head on his chest sitting in his lap. He sat Indian style with one hand stroking my hair and the other holding my hand.

"So lets start from the beginning." I said.

"Yes Chrissy… let's start from the beginning."

I looked up and over at the lake and my eyes went wide as tears started to flow down.

* * *

OH NO WHAT MADE CHRISTINA CRY. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! so what is instore for the next chapter. Hmmm I wondr. PAY ATTENTION TO THE NAME

questions... comments... conscrens... IM me

**EriannaAbyss**


	17. Who Are You?

**here it is. sorry guys for the cliffie. there is another one here to. haha i'm evil. muwahahahaha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own POTO. sorry. **

* * *

CHRIS' POV

CHRIS' POV CHRIS' POV 

I blinked quickly, rubbing my eyes to see if I had really just seen what I thought I had seen. I whirled around suddenly though when I heard someone playing the organ. It was the song that Darienne had written for me so that someone else could finish it.

"Yes Chrissy… let's start from the beginning," said the voice again.

This time I really looked. It really had been Darienne, and there he was like he had never died playing the organ like an angel.

"D-Darienne… oh my god." I said after I had stood up. I felt Erik stand up to and look at the figure in disbelief.

"Hello Erik, it's been a long time hasn't it. Well for me it has been anyway. For you it's everyday isn't it that we meet." Darienne stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey Angle, God you look great. Look over there why don't you."

When I did my eyes widened again.

"Adrienne." I said running up to her and hugging her.

"Hey Chrissy. God we missed you." She said hugging me back.

"Come on with me. Erik and Darienne have a lot to talk about. So do we." And with that she grabbed my hand and I couldn't see anymore in a flash of light.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

"Christina wait. Where is she taking her?" I said reeling on the scrawny look alike.

"Hey cool it man its okay. They just have some catching up to do. So do we." He said.

I looked at him incredulously.

"What do you mean? Why do you look like me? Are you some kind of imposter here to mock me?" I was seriously put off by this man's lack of answers. If you could call him a man. He was more like and adolescent.

"I look life you because I _am_ you." At this my eyes went wide.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

"Adry I don't understand. You guys are dead."

We were down at Covington Park where we used to hand all the time as kids. It was a small park with a river running through it and a tree big enough to sit on. Darienne had place a tire swing there for me too.

"We are dead Wolf. That's why you're here. Come on, its not my place to explain this to you. Darienne will when he gets back. Until then let's just practice." I laughed at hearing my old nickname.

She sat down and miraculously her drum set appeared below the tree shade. My guitar was lying in a case next to the riverbank so I picked it up and started to play.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

"What!" I said. "No, that can not be so. I am sorry lad but you have the wrong man here."

I looked at him like he was crazy until he pulled something out from out of his pocket.

"Christine gave this to us before she left didn't she. You put it away in a safe inside the organ. A few hundred years later I came to visit the Opera House. I snuck down here and procured it."

I looked down in disbelief at the ring that Christine had given me. The same ring that was now inside my Organ hidden in a secret safe.

"Any genius could have known where I hid it if they studied my ways and workings long enough." I said crossing my arms.

"But no one would know the lock combination to the safe. Only you would. You never wrote it down anywhere… ever."

"You could have broken the safe for all I know. The future has things like that for cases such as these. Or at least Christina said so."

He looked down and exhaled.

Ahh how can I prove to you. Wait… Christina." With this his eyes lit up and he walked over towards me.

"When you look at Christina a fire starts in you like you've never felt. Unlike Christine she's intoxicating. Her beauty is something out of this world. Whenever you're around her you just want to loose yourself to her and never return. And… and when she sings… its like there is no tomorrow. Unlike Christine, she is the music. She knows what to do with it and when to do it. And unlike Christine she had that aura about her. The kind where you feel like she'll do anything for you and you for her. Like you can be her ever-absent father and she can be a mother. Christine didn't make you feel like that. With her you wanted to protect and save her. With Christina you're the one who needs the saving but she does too. You can nurture that rare vulnerability that she never shows."

At this I looked hard at him and never withdrew my gaze. He could explain my love for Christina like he was feeling it. He knew the way I felt about her down to the part about wanting to loose myself in her.

"What about your face." I said not faltering in my gaze. He retuned the gaze just as powerful.

"That's why Christina is here. _Because_ ofour face."

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

"Adry you said we needed to talk. What exactly about?" I asked after we finished.

She laughed and walked over sitting next to me, fiddling with my hair.

"About you of course. When Darienne comes back he is going to explain something to you. You're gonna have a choice and its not gonna be easy. I'm here to prepare you. So here I want you to go and get into this."

With a point of her hand I saw across the lake a beautiful black dress with red mesh over the very slim skirt. It was a low cut dress I never would have worn under normal circumstances. But with the look on her face I knew I should.

"Adry. Why does Darienne look so much like Erik."

I had changed into the dress by now.With a little help getting into the corset of course fromAdrienne.I had decided to wear my hair down in soft waves around my face. Adrienne had helped to take the braids out and remove the dye so I looked like a normal girl. Eventually we decided against it and we put the braids and dye back in.

"Because Darienne is Erik. I can't really explain it. It's hard to understand. It was hard for me to understand too, but after awhile I learned to realize the truth."

For some reason this didn't exactly surprise me.

"You knew that already didn't you?" She asked. "Well nothing gets passed you now does itwolf."

"Hey guys. Hey Christina."

I whirled around to see Darienne standing behind me.

"Come on Chrissy we got a lot to talk about. Oh by the way. I think that's the first time I have ever really seen you in a dress. You look great." He said taking my had and leading me away.

* * *

**uh this didt turn out the way I wanted ot to. But yay! I think it kinda sucks to tell the truth. Sorry guys. **

**question... comments... conscerns... AIM me**

**EriannaAbyss (thats me aim if you didt know)**


	18. An Awful Choice

here it is. The cure to all the confusion. Hope it should suffice.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own POTO. wish I did thoug. Really really did. I hearda rumour on the internet though that AWL is out to steal my songs. YOUR ASS IS MINE WEBBER! no just kidding ha. never believe what you here on the internet.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

Looking around I saw that we were still in Covington Park but on the other side of the bank, and Adry was no longer with us.

"You look… amazing Chrissy. I just can explain it." Dare whispered in my ear. I couldn't hold back anymore. I stopped turned him around and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Oh God Dare I missed you so much." I said.

He squeezed my waist tightly and said, "I missed you to Chrissy."

We just held each other there tightly, I was afraid to let go for fear he would disappear and he didn't want to let go knowing it was the last time.

"We have a lot to talk about you and I. Erik knows everything so he'll be fine. Adry wants to talk to him though, she… has some catching up to do on her own." I was still a little confused as to what was going on but felt it would all be explained on due time. Until then I just wanted to catch up with Darienne.

"What's going on? Adrienne said that you and Erik were one in the same person, but how can that be?"

He let go of the embrace and held my hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"Come on. Take a seat." He said sitting down on the grass and pointing for me to do the same. I did, resting my head on his shoulder and breathing in that familiar scent of Lever 200 soap.

"Well you see-

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I looked up noticing another figure coming across the water towards me. When I looked a second time I noticed she looked like my mother, but much younger, at least what I could remember her looking like.

"Hello Erik. Its good to see you again. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do don't I." Said the young girl taking a seat next to me.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

"The reason I look like Erik, as you already know, is because I am Erik. After I died… well I was given a second chance at life. A second chance to atone for all of the wrong, and to lead a happier existence than the one I had lead before. But I wasn't the other one born into a new existence. My mother was too, so that she could have a second chance with me as well."

"Adrienne." I breathed out already knowing who.

"Yep."

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

"Mother." I breathed out as the girl came closer.

I noticed it was the same girl who had went to talk with Christina, and the same one Darienne had said had been reborn as his twin.

She had long raven black hair that was iron board staight, her eyes though were more blue than the sea after a storm, and her skin was a plae white. I saw now where I had gotten my complexion from, but she was smaler than me by 6 inches or so.

"Yeah. Oh God Erik I am so sorry about everything. I never gave you a chance. I just… I was so scared. If anything I was acting selfishly, but Dare… he showed me how wrong I was. He showed me the person I missed raising. But looking at you now, you turned out for the best. Christina needs someone like you now that Darienne is gone. Of course you already know why all that happened now don't you?"

I shook my head and got up to hug the young lady. I knew why things had turned out this way and I felt that no matter how much I hated my mother, this was her in a new life and she had indeed changed.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

"Why is all of this happening? I don't understand." I said. I really was confused and felt that the world was closing in around me.

"It's happening because in all the world you were the only one who could love me. Reincarnation can change the way you appear to the world, but it cant change who you are at heart. I didn't want to be loved because I was handsome and musically talented. Maybe I used to, but not anymore. I wanted to be loved because I was me. No girl could love me for who I was. I already knew I was going to die. I wasn't meant to live that long. Just long enough for a second chance, including Adrienne. But most of all, long enough to give you what you deserved."

My eyes widened at this prospect.

"Yes Chris, all this, everything that has happened. It's because of you, and a little because of Erik."

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

"Hey Erik. I don't know what Christina will choose. I really don't, this is going to be the hardest thing for her and I know it. But there is something you need to do."

I looked over at Adrienne from across the table. She was fiddling through Christina's folder of music.

"Here." She said.

I looked down at the scrap of paper to see it was the one Chris had ripped out of my hands. The one Darienne written for her.

"That Angel he writes about is you Erik. I think you know what you need to do." She said looking over at the Organ.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

At hearing this I stood up abruptly and looked at him with the most confusion of all.

"Everything that happened because you needed someone. I knew that the reason I was born again was to be there for you, because I knew you could love the real me. But then I died and I knew that you would be broken. I couldn't stand that. I also knew that if anyone needed someone as much as you it was Erik. I knew you could love me, even without the mask you could love me. The reason you're here is so that Erik and you can have a second chance. Cause without it both of you would have died and never been able to offer to the world the skills they so desperately need of you."

He was standing up now holding my hands looking down at me.

"I understand now. But then again I still am confused. How is it that you were born because you died here alone? That would have meant you never met me. So than if you're Erikand youare meeting me now. Then you wouldn't have been able to go into the future and do this because you would have lived a happy life. Thus creating a paradox." I said shaking my head.

All of a sudden Darienne started to laugh.

"Oh God Chris do I ever love you. That's where the choice comes in."

At this I looked at him with my eyes wide.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

"Uuuuhh, I just cant." I said rising from the organ and pacing my lair in exasperation and anxiousness.

I was scared, scared of what was going to happen and of Christina's choice.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

"Chrissy, why do you think it was that you were afraid to love?" he asked me.

I looked down not at first knowing the answer. But then it came to me.

"Because I was afraid of what came with the territory of loving, to give your heart and trust to someone body and soul. I had done that the second I was born; only to be turned away for not being what my parents wanted. I was afraid I couldn't be what someone else wanted so I just didn't bother with it."

My eyes went wide the realization of the truth behind it all. I had never known any of that till now.

"Now look across the water." He said pointing at the other riverbank. You have a choice Chris. You can either come towards me and go into the future to return to the way things were before. Or you can go back there with Erik." He said Pointing both ways.

I stared for a second my heart split into. Tears flowing unbidden down my face.

"There is a catch to both choices though Chrissy. If you choose me… then we get to relive those last few days together. We'll go to college and eventually I _will _die, and so will Adry. You'll meet someone else and fall in love. You'll marry him, and you'll have kids. But you wont remember any of this. None of it."

I stared at him shaking my head. I had wished so often for this to happen. For just those few moments with Darienne I would have given anything. But now one of those things I was giving up was Erik.

"Your second choice is to stay with Erik. But if you do… the future is blank for you if you go with him. I don't know what will happen."

I looked at him and then down at the pacing form of Erik in his Lair with Adry. I was crying so hard now. Not this... of all the choices I could have been given. Not this choice, it was to much and my heart was splitting in two different directions. With Erik or Dare, both the same down to the core, but both so different because of their upbringings. Now I knew how Christine had fealt and I pitied her.

"Don't make me do this I cant. I cant." I whispered into the grass. Dare came over and picked me up hugging me.

"Whichever way you choose Christina it's your choice and I can't help you. Or say anything that might influence your choice. But I can say this; if you stay with Erik you will remember everything. You'll get to keep the memory of your past and you get to make the memories of your future. With the other way… you'll keep your past but forget all time spent with Erik at all. So you wont have to be plagued with any grief."

I looked up at Darienne and then down at Erik. I knew what I wanted.

With the tears streaming down my face silently I walked towards Darienne.

* * *

**OH NO EVIL CLIFFIES OF DOOOOOM! so what is gonna happen. hmmm I wonder.**

**questions... comments... conscerns... AIM IM me.**

**EriannaAbyss (silly peoples that IS my screen name)**


	19. Returning to NeverEver Land

Yeah I love all the new reviewers and the return of BohemianCane04. Hurrah. I have40-sum reviews OH my Giddy Aunt! You guys all rock. Now here it is. The answer to all the worry warts out there. Did you really think that I would do that. REALLY PEOPLE. Ha ha. grins evilly

Oh and I would like to thank every person who put me on their favorites list and author Alert. And dont worry this is not the last chapter. (I need the name of a phsycologist for my other story btw. Please someone... help me out here.)

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own POTO. but once again I would like to give a shout out to the Napoloean of the music world. YOU STEAL THIS SONG WEBBER AND YOUR ASS IS MINE (once again this is a non sexual term)** **The 'WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION' will be involved.**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

My heart was racing so hard inside my chest as I slowly took one step after another towards Darienne. When I finally came up to him I hugged him tightly. I knew this would be the last time I would ever see his smiling face or those deep green-blue eyes. Silently I sang into his ear.

_Sometimes I wonder why this is happening_

_Why I'm the one who has to go through all the pain and suffering_

_I look in the mirror to see a reflection_

_That shows me all the flaws and all the deceptions._

_If I look hard enough I know I will see,_

_The part of me that know one else can see,_

_The deep indentions under the skin,_

_Make rivers for my tears to flow down to the sea._

_The scars on the inside are the deepest,_

_But the ones on the outside are the most visible and painful to see,_

_But I know that he can see them and help them mend_

_That without you in the next world it will all end._

"I'm sorry Darienne but I can't leave him… I-I-I love him." I finally stuttered out. He pulled me away from himself so he could look me in the eyes. And what I saw sent my heart racing. He was happy. Gods above he was happy.

"Oh thank God Chrissy. Thank God." I smiled at him as he pulled me towards him hugging me and I hugged him back as hard as I could.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. But I'll always have the memories. And I'll always have our song." I said holding him tightly as I hugged him.

"Can I have one last kiss?" He asked. I looked at him already knowing what I would say.

"Of Course." I said closing the space between us, and kissing him. It was the last kiss we would ever share, but I did love Erik so I only gave him a brief passionate brush of lips.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I was still pacing, wringing my hands together and running them through my hair. I couldn't stand this. I was so scared, for the life of me I was actually scared to the point of vomiting. I had to do this again. Wait for the love of my life to choose between the light or the dark, and I knew that this time… the choice was harder to make then ever before.

Suddenly a bright light started float towards me from the lake. My eyes widened in surprise at the beautiful women in front of me. It couldn't have been Christina, but I knew it was and my heart when out to her, I took a deep breath realizing for the fist time that I had been holding it.

Christina looked like an Angel of the Night in her long slim flowing black dress with red mesh covering the skirts. The tight low cut bodice of the dress showing the contour of her body, her waist thin enough for me to place my hands around… both meeting in the back. The thing that got me the most was her hair was down in long auburn voluminous waves, though she had neglected to take out the dyed braids, making me laugh. I had only seen her hair down twice before, and even then it was only a glimpse, but looking at it now I noticed that it fell all the way down past the small of her back. I felt a tear fall down my cheek at the thought of never seeing her again.

Without a moments hesitation the gondola came to a rest at the landing and she jumped out and came rushing at me. Her hands holding onto the skirts to keep them out of the way. I didn't know what she would do until her arms locked in a tight embrace around my neck. She buried her head in my neck, and I rested my head in the crown of her hair and her neck, smelling that aura of Strawberries and Raspberries.

She then turned her head to the side to meet my face and took of my mask. At first I was hesitant but let her continue. When she removed it and set it on the couch she closed the space between us with a kiss, gently messaging them with those warm full lips of her. Remembering how Christine had kissed me before leaving I started to panic at the thought that it was all happening again. I pulled away in fear and looked at her, my heart starting to break all over again. I knew that this time I would not survive her leaving me.

"Erik I'm not leaving you. Erik I'll never leave you. I-I… I Love You." At hearing these words my heart was sown together and I felt the joy of the world rising from my stomach to spread all over my body. She Loved Me. Before she had never been able to say. But she did, and I knew she would stay with me forever.

"Oh God Chris." I said before smothering her with another kiss, this time full of all the passion and desire I had ever felt for anyone. This time I finally put everything into that one kiss. I didn't hold back a thing.

"Well Christina I guess this is good bye." I heard Darienne say as I stopped our passionate embrace taking her hand in mine as we turned around to face him. He apparently had been the one to steer the gondola.

"Thank you." I said to him. He shook his head in a silent agreement.

"I think its you I should owe thanks to. I would rather she was with you and happy then with someone else always feeling like something is wrong."

I looked at the man who had once been me and felt pride to know that in the next lifetime I had accomplished so much. And that I would share the love of the most beautiful women in the world.

"Goodbye Erik. It was good to see you." Said Adrienne giving me a brief hug. I released Christina's hand to give it back to her.

"Goodbye Wolfy." She said to Chris who laughed and hugged her back.

I looked at her confused as she silently worded to me 'Long story I'll tell you later.'

Adrienne than turned to join her brother as they waved goodbye to us.

"I'll always love you Chrissy." He said as they disappeared.

When they were gone I finally took the time to absorb all that had happened. I then turned to look at Christina to assure my self it had al been true.

I was about to say something when she placed her finger over my mouth.

"Sssshhh, don't say anything. You'll ruin the moment.' She said as she kissed me again.

I took her hand and led her over to the organ. I placed her in my lap as I started to play the song that Darienne had started for me to finish. This time I could concentrate and knew that I had finished it for her. Of course I had added some lyrics to it that I knew she would know all to well.

_You turn your head away,_

_From the silent stare we make,_

_I look into your eyes of gold,_

_To see a storm begin to take hold,_

_You think you know so much,_

_Yet looking there I know you need a crutch_

_Let me in and you will see,_

_That to me you are all I want to see._

_All I want is you with me._

I saw her eyes light up as she heard our song put finally to music instead of to a silent tune. She started to sing her part, running her hands over the right side of my face as I played with one hand, the other curled in her hair.

_Help me look into your eyes._

_Help me to see what lies inside._

_Show me the truth and hold me tight._

_Never let me out of your sight._

_Help me become all I can be_

_All I need you to say is that you love me._

I smiled at her as I rubbed my right cheek against hers, singing into her ears. Having already memorizing the keys to the song.

_I'll hold you tight and keep you safe._

_I'll guard you from the burning light of day._

_I'll tell you what you want to hear._

_That al I want of you is to stay right here._

_I love you_

She turned to look me in the eyes, her forehead pressed against mine as our noses touched. Or the part of my nose I had.

_I'm letting you in and letting you see,_

_That to me you are all I also want to see,_

_I love you too and all I want is you with me._

They didnt hear as they were singing Darienne whisper into Adrienne's ear, "Its just begun... the Music of the Night"**_

* * *

_**

_**awww. Oh my god do I love myself for sticking with Erik. I love you Erik** _

**Erik: I love you to _mon ange of_ Temperamental and Psychotic tendencies.**

**Ok so this ISNT the last Chapter just so you know. **

**qusetions... comments... conscerns... AIM IM me (I need title for this song. Someone AIM me for suggestions or leave review.)**

**EriannaAbyss (sillies that is my aol sn.)**


	20. All I Want

oh thank you soo much for the reviews. I love you guys. REVIEW MORE! sorry I just love getting reviews. Really I do. You read my other story Angel Of Redemption as well and I will give you a cookie

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO. but I do own the phantom of the Rock-Era, and the phrase keep your guitar at the level of your eyes. STEAL THAT SCHUMACHER AND YOUR ASS IS MINE.(once again this is non sexual) i think ALW has gotten the _point_ of it by now. LMAO!**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

I woke up the next morning around 12 to find that that I was alone in bed. Next to me was a letter in Erik's flawless script.

_Had to go out real quick why don't you make us some breakfast. You can cook right?_

I laughed at the letter. So now he was the one to get up first and demand breakfast. I just smiled and got up throwing on one the robes that Erik had brought down from the Opera House. Last night had been such a bugger getting out of that dress that I just slept in the corset and drawers.

Walking around I found that even though I had gone 3 days without food I wasn't that hungry and my stomach actually hurt. I walked over to the lake only to spill all the food that I had left in my stomach.

"Oh that's just great." I said to myself.

I just remembered how it had been 3 days now since Christine arrived and all the trouble started. I had spent one day in bed and another running around the house with Erik until Darienne had showed up, and that whole fiasco had lasted about a day in a half.

In my thinking I had forgotten to pay attention to where I was going when I ran into the table and found the chocolates laying there, undisturbed. I opened the box to find the letter still inside. I opened it curiously to find Erik's, once again, flawless script.

_Christina my love,_

_I understand all to well that in your time you are still but a child and not of age to marry._

_I understand even more that you wanted more than anything to make something of your life before you decided to settle down and take on that seat of responsibility._

_I just hope you understand that I love you with al the power in my heart. I don't know what you will do if you are able to return to your home or your time, but I ask you to at least consider me as an alternative. _

_In writing this I hope you too have come to the conclusion that this is indeed a proposal. So I am asking you, will you do me the honor of beeing my wife._

I noticed for the first time that I was crying. Suddenly I also noticed that it wasn't my imagination when I had heard Erik reading the letter to me. I turned around to see Erik walking up from behind me. He had been reading the letter aloud having memorized it. In his hand was a blood red rose but something was behind his back.

He just gave me his crooked smile and then kneeled down setting what it was he had been holding on the ground. On the ground behind him a ball of fur walked out and towards me. I laughed and cried in joy at the sight before me.

In front of me was a small pure white wolf cub, around his neck was a collar and attached to the dog tag was a small ring made of silver with a Crescent moon at the top, inside the moon near to the base was a tear shaped tourmaline stone.

I dropped the letter in my hands and saw a sheet of music fall out of the envelope. It was the music to our song written out in beautiful black and blue script with our names in copyright at the bottom. At the top Erik had given it a name.

_All I Want_

Erik walked up to me then and slipped the ring from the dogs collar and onto my finger, then handing me the rose.

"So I guess what that letter is trying to say is… is… well…" I laughed while he tried to stutter out his question. "You know you are not making this any easier for me." He said with a glare.

I decided to laugh even harder knowing that if I could rile him up he would be able to pop the question.

"Uh... Will you marry me? There are you happy. Jesus Women you are a hard act to follow!" He yelled in indignation.

I pounced on him at that and whispered in his ear," yes… I will marry you."

We just lay there snuggling and kissing when I heard the dog bark.

"And thank you for the puppy. I love him." I said standing up.

"Well I think we need to give him a name." He said looking at it. "I knew how much you loved wolves and when I heard Adrienne call you wolf I felt maybe we should get you a wolf." He said holding my hand and looking down at me.

"Well you thought right. We'll call him Riegal then. Like the whitestar. Yes I think that soot's him." I said picking the bundle of fur up in my arms and cuddling it.

I then went over to the table and sat down looking at Erik with a sparkle in my eye.

"You didn't make breakfast did you?" He asked shaking his head. "Can you even cook" He then said.

"Of course I can cook. What did you think I did when I ran away those multiple times? Or when I lived with my aunt. I cooked. I just don't feel the need when I have a fiancé who can cook scrambled eggs like no other. Plus he is the only man who knows I like my eggs with ketchup. The only living man." I added. Blushing at the though of marrying Erik.

He just shook his head and walked into the kitchen. When he started to make breakfast for the third time I couldn't help but laugh.

"Erik, I cant help but wonder if were going to be interrupted for the fourth time as you make yet another meal for us." I said. He came out laughing.

"Yes I do have to agree with you."

When he started to disappear I remembered how I wasn't that hungry at all, and then I got a strange urge.

"Hey Erik I'm really not that hungry because I was sick this morning. But do you think you have pickles and strawberries?" I asked him feeling a strong urge for them.

He walked out with his brow raised. He no longer wore the mask around the house.

"Yes I do. But may I ask if you are okay." He said looking at me somewhat curios.

"Well this morning I was a little sick and puked in the Lake. And now I feel a strong urge for pickles and strawberries. That's about it." I said to him.

He just sighed and waked back into the kitchen to procure the items I had asked for. I decided to get dressed.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

When I walked back outside Christina was dressed as a vagabond yet again. I smiled at her ridiculous outfit and kissed her on the cheek as I took a seat next to her and we began to eat.

"Well would you like to eat in front of the fireplace. You can tell me the tale of Beauty and the Beast while you eat. Hopefully this time though we will not be disturbed. I don't care if it's the King of England come to tell you he is your father reincarnated, I'll Punjab him on the spot if another meal has to go to waste again."

With this she laughed and got up.

"Yes lets do that shall we."

We then sat in front of the fireplace as she sat in my lap. Riegal sat in her with his head rested against her thigh.

"I feel jealous of that pup. He is stealing my hand rest." I said mock aggravated into her ear.

"Aww well hear you can put hour hand hear." She said placing it a bit higher than her thigh. I blushed knowing this was very un-gentleman like. But then again many things I did with Christina were ungentlemanly.

Before I could eat though I saw her eyes go wide as she stared across the lake once again. Her lower lip began to quiver as I thought._ "Oh bullocks not again."

* * *

**so ther you go. OH NO WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN NOW!** _

**I'm not telling! sticks tongue and laughs at you all you'll just have to review wont you. I really want one of those stories with the 100 review so come on people help me out.**

**questions... somments... conscerns... IM me.**

**EriannaAbyss (sillies that is my AOL SN)**

**P.S. 20 chapters omg i only meant for there to be 16. wooo hooo. celebration tonight. IM me and well party. starts to dance around the bedroomwo hooo whooooo whooooooo **


	21. OOOO Evil Tricks

ooo so here it is. I wonder who interupted them this time. LMAO! I love all the instant messengers. Some people thought it was Raoul, others though here reincarnated dad or mom, some even though it was Darienne again. BUT YOU WERE ALL WRONG!

**RabidGerbil666 **Why do I feel the ned to make every chapter cliffyish? Becasue I know you will Then review. I get more reviews when I make cliffies. Plus it is really fun to leave you hanging. I'm sure you would understand. And I alpologize for making you crazy...er.

**DISCLAIMER: you see this little pink slip it means I own 1/100 of POTO. phone rings what do u mean this was only a joke. I payed 200 friggen dollars for this joke! DAMN YOU SCHUMACHER YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO ALL THE PHANTOM OF THE ROCK-ERA ASKED OF YOU!**

ahem hem back to the story

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I started to reach for my Punjab lasso that I still kept wrapped around my wais when I noticed nothing was there. Suddenly the weight on my lap was lessoned. When I looked down I saw Christina rolling around the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God you should have seen the look on your face. You were like, oh shit," She said impersonating a look of terror and annoyance.

She was just rolling around the floor when the puppy came up to her and started licking her al over.

"Riegal you little demon. Hahaha"

I just looked at her with annoyance and figured the only punishment for her was the worst kind. Tickling.

I lifted Riegal off of her and then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

"No… stop it… Stop it now…. I refuse to beg." She tried to choke out in-between her laughing and screaming.

After about 3 minutes I stopped and lifted her up. In doing this I noticed how much weight she had lost.

"Alright Mlle. That is enough for today. I think it is best if you eat your pickle and strawberries.

I didn't realize how strange this was until now. My heart stopped at the very though that entered my mind at that moment.

"Christina have you… well this is incredibly rude of me but have you had your courses?" I asked blushing at how rude it was for a gentleman to ask such a question.

I noticed that at that moment she to froze.

"Um… er… uh… actually… no… no I haven't… why?" Shestuttered with her eyes trying to hide her fear.

"You said you were sick this morning did you not. Now you are craving strange food and you have skipped you courses. By how many weeks?" I then asked.

She then started to count on her fingers and froze. "An entire week" She said looking at me. "Oh God I'm pregnant."

At hearing these words I breathed in noticing that I had been holding it in for almost a minute. Now my heart raced at a rate un-human like.

"Erik I'm pregnant. Oh My God I'm pregnant!" She screamed pouncing me, and hugging me with un-human strength.

At first I was a little apprehensive. But I could contain the glee no longer. I was going to be a father. Me the Phantom of the Opera, the Opera Ghost.

I hugged her back almost strangling her.

"I'm going to be a father?" I almost whispered.

"Duh." She said when she got up and hugged her tummy.

I waked over and placed my hands on her stomach just holding it to my cheek.

"But what if it is… what if it-" Before I could finish she cut me off.

"I don't care… we'll give him or her all the love we never got as children. The child will deserve the best. Andknowing us he or she wil be a genius, plushe or she wil love music.Though I can't help thinking." She said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes… what?"

"I'm only 17 Erik. That's an entire ten years younger than my mother was when she gave birth to me. I always wanted to have kids at a young age but… well I also wanted to do something with my life. I love I really do but I don't want to be and at home mother. I wanted to be a writer or a composer, or an artist. Well. I… oh God I'm such and ass here it is the happiest moment in my life and I go and ruin it. Stupid Christina. Stupid. Stupid. I'm just gonna shut up about now." She said. She had been hitting herself in the head and was now fiddling with the hairs that had fallen out of the knot.

I reached up gently and clasped her hand entwining her fingers with mine. I then kissed her forehead and brought her up to me in a long embrace.

"I know how you feel. I also know that no matter what I think this is no place to raise a child. It will need an education. We'll have to move.Plus I know that you always wanted to live in the country-side South of France or Spain . You can start your art there how about that. You can raise the children and work on a book of some sort. I'll stay home and work on my music." I said hugging her.

"I don't know about me but you'll make a wonderful mother." I whispered into her ear.

I could feel her holding back her tears. I then pulled her away to look her in the eyes.

"Why do you always have to hold back your tears? You don't always have to be the strong one you know." I said to her.

"Yes I do." She said.

"Come along. Sit and eat your food. You're eating for two now Mlle." She said.

She sat down resuming her place in my lap as we ate quietly.

When we were done I picked up the plates and cleaned up while she disappeared into our room. We did this in silence. Both of us so used to each other's presence that neither one really had to say what we wanted. Both already knew what it was. Knowing this lifted a big weight off my shoulders. I loved that I could share my life with someone so completely.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

When I walked into the room to get my laptop out I noticed it was missing. I then ripped open my bag looking for it and any of my other things. But they were all gone. Everything I had brought with me was gone except my clothes, and my music.

"Shit… Shit…. Bullocks…---" and many, many other inappropriate swear words.

I heard Erik enter the room but didn't bother do explain my sudden tantrum.

"I can't find any of my fucking shit. It's all gone. Everything except my clothes and music is gone!" I finally yelled.

Erik as calm as ever just walked up from behind me and picked up an envelope that was inside my bag.

I snatched it out of his hands before he could open it. I then proceeded to rip it open in a barbaric manner.

"I thought the mood swings were mild." I mumbled to himself.

"Shut It!" I snapped at him before reading the letter aloud.

"_Dearest Chrissy,  
By now you have probably noticed that all your electronic things are missing._

_You didn't think we would leave you in the 19th century with things from the 21st century did you? Well sorry to say we had to take the items with us. But I left the music to 'your' song along with the ones we preformed live and your clothes._

_Love Adrienne and Darienne."_

I stared in disbelief at the letter when the sheets of music fell out of the envelope. Erik picked them up and read the title of the top one aloud.

"Existentialism on Prom Night, and Everything."

"The first one is the first song we danced to. It was also the first song that Darienne and I danced to. It was at our first Halloween formal. We had just seen Phantom of the Opera, the play production and I had gone as Christine. He had gone as you. The next one is the song I was supposed to sing at my first solo gig. But I tossed it when I heard they had died." I said.

By now I was holding Riegal in my lap as Erik read the letter to himself. He then took my hand and the music and walked me over to the organ.

He placed the song I was supposed to sing for my first solo gig on the organ.

"Sing it for me" He said more in a commanding voice than a question.

I was apprehensive at first but the set Riegal down and grabbed my guitar and started to play while he accompanied me on the piano.

_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind.  
I can withhold like it's going out of style.  
I can be the moodiest baby.  
And you've never met anyone as negative as I am sometimes._

When I heard him laugh at the lyrics and glared at him until I laughed myself.

_I am the wisest woman you've ever met.  
I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected.  
I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen.  
And you've never met anyone as positive as I am sometimes._

_You see everything, you see every part.  
You see all my light, and you love my dark.  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed.  
There's not anything to which you can't relate.  
And you're still here._

At this Erik laughed and nodded in agreement to the words of the song.

_I blame everyone else, not my own partaking.  
My passive-aggressiveness can be devastating.  
I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known.  
And you've never met anyone as everything as I am sometimes._

_You see everything, you see every part.  
You see all my light and you love my dark.  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed.  
There's not anything to which you can't relate.  
And you're still here._

_What I resist, persists and speaks louder than I know.  
What I resist, you love, no matter how low or high I go._

_You see everything, you see every part.  
You see all my light and you love my dark.  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed.  
There's not anything to which you can't relate.  
And you're still here_

I noticed for the first time that during that entire song Riegal had been howling a long with us. That mad me laugh as I set the guitar in its case and picked him up.

"It seems even our puppy is musical." I said with a laugh.

"That was a very interesting song. Another one you wrote?" He asked.

"Ha… I wish. You can thank Alanis Morissette for that song. She is a lyrical genius and my idol, well sorta, I really don't have an idol. I just really like her."

When were done he walked me over to the fireplace and sat me down.

"Alright I know what you want you scallywag. You wanna hear the tale of Beauty and the Beast. All right I begin from the beginning." I said holding the ball of fur close to my chest as Erik held me n his lap with his hands on my stomach rubbing it lovingly.

"Once upon a time, for this is the way all fairy tales begin. Please don't ask me why for it is the way things are. Well once upon a time---"

* * *

FINALLY NO INTERUPTIONS. wow. I think that is my longest chapter by far. Plus the song wasnt even that long. LOL. Well sorry to say this will be the last chapter for a while. Cause I'll be watching POTO A LOT! but this isnt the last chapter. A ton more to go. YAY! 

questions... comments... conscerns... IM me

**EriannaAbyss**(aol sn)


	22. Wedding Day

sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been watching POTO alot lately. Hope you guys like it. I wasnt sure if I shlud do this or even have them get married. You know just let them think they were married. But of course my tow friends MagickAlianne and GerrysISUchick04 convinced me to. MagickAlianne is in this one. Hope you like it girl. Its only a small cameo. He he he.

**DISCLAIMER: well I dont own the rights to POTO. damnit I wasted a whole 200 dollars. Once again if anyone steals this song your ass is mine. That includes Gerard Butler or Erik. (in your case though... it is sexual. hehehehe)**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

I got up that morning feeling sick to my stomach… and I knew it wasn't because I was pregnant.

Today was the day Erik and I were getting married.

At first, both of us said we didn't want to get married in a church and we would be happy as long as _we_ knew we were married and in love. But after a few days I decided that I still wanted to walk down the isle. I still wanted that exhilarating feeling of seeing Erik at the end of that isle waiting for me. And I also felt if we were going to move to the country and have the child then we should be married in a church to keep from suspicion, and give our child as normal a life as possible.

After I was done using the privy I went back to bed to find that Erik was still asleep. I smiled. In my 2 months being here I had found that he never got up until 9 o'clock. Of course I never got up until 2 o'clock… but lately I had been getting up around 8 feeling sick.

I got back in bed and curled up besidehim in the crook of his arms. In a matter of minutes I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

When I knew she was asleep I got up and looked at her. Lately I had been worried to the point of sickness as well with her pregnancy. If it were up to me though I wouldn't be having kids. I never thought of it and now that I had to I was worried. What would it look like and what would it think of me. I started to panic and I got up not wanting to go back to sleep for fear of the dreams I would have. Ever since I had learned of her pregnancy the old dreams had come back. Dreams of me back in the cage with the Gypsy beating me.

I was in Christina's room at the time so Iwalked over to mine to put on my mask. I had gone back to wearing the mask ever since I had learned of the Pregnancy.

After I had gotten dressed I went into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast… deciding upon Christina's favorite: sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs with Ketchup. I laughed at the thought that Christina wouldn't touch her scrambled eggs in less they had Ketchup on them. She had a strange taste in food evenwhen she wasnt pregnant,and I had found that I too liked my eggs scrambled and with Ketchup.

When I was done I set up the dinner table for two. I spent the next ten minutes rearranging the plates; first we would sit across from each other, then next to each other, then we would sit across from each other the other way, and once again next on the other side of the table.

Shortly after Riegal came up to me and pawed my leg. The little wolf was getting biggerover the days and everyday he seemed to grow more intelligent. I was glad, knowing I had picked him from a liter seeing he would be the more intellectual of the cubs.

"So little friend, are you here to beg for food or help me with setting the plates?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

He then started to circle the table while I watched him. After a few minutes he stopped at the seat next to me and barked. I smiled and place the plate and chair for Christina there. He then pawed my leg and I bent down to scratch behind his ears.

"You really are a rather intelligent creature are you not." I stated.

I heard laughing behind me and shot up quicker than a balloon under water to see Christina right behind me in only her undergarments and a robe. I took no thought at how she had sneaked up beside me, knowing by now that there was no fighting it. She was indeed a very elusive, stealthy, and agile girl for that matter.

"I didn't think you talked to animals. Hey Ri why don't you come over here." She said kneeling down and playing with the furry animal.

Looking at her my heart felt a twinge of regret at what she had to go through to bring our child into the world. She was pale and her eyes were puffy and red from being sick everyday.

Seeing her though, also, made my heart skip a beat as it always did when I saw her. Christine had never had that kind of effect on me. I got butterflies in my stomach remembering what we were to do today.

I had booked a chapel in Paris so that we could have a quick ceremony. Christina had also asked that I get someone to take a photo of us for our child and I had done so reluctantly.

"You need to eat something… here, I made you your favorite." I said as I led her to the table and sat her down next to me and gingerly took my seat.

"I don't want to eat Erik." She said fingering her food questioningly. Riegal was in her lap as she fed him her sausage.

"I don't care you _need_ to eat." I said with a voice that was not open fore questioning.

She gave me a dagger glare and I knew a mood swing was about to come.

"I said I am not hungry!" She shot at me.

"No you did not. You said you did not want to eat."

"What's it matter they both mean the same bloody thing."

"Christina you need to eat whether you like it or not. You are eating for two and I don't want you or the child to become any more sick then you already are. SO EAT!" I said to her. My eyes showing no contest.

"Fine!" She retorted and shoved the food down.

This was not how I wanted the day to begin. Plus we had to be in town in 3 hours.

"Christina I am sorry. This is not how I wanted to share our breakfast." I said grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

She smiled as she once again held back tears.

"No I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you when you were only looking out for my well-being and that of the baby's. Its just these damn mood swings."

I laughed. "Will you ever let me win anything? You even have to compete when it comes to who is more sorry." I said smirking.

She returned the smirk. "No because your ego is already big enough as it is. I'm surprise you haven't combusted so far." She laughed kissing me lovingly on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you more." She teased.

"God women!" Iyelled."I know the only way I can win." I then said smirking at her as I drew her in close for a heated kiss as or tongues became tangled.

"Damn you. You know you're the best kisser. I wonder how since I have had more practice?" She said teasingly.

I just laughed and draped an arm about her as we finished eating out breakfast.

When we were done she disappeared into her room to get dressed. I decided to clean up and shortly after retired to the library deciding to catch up on some reading.

When I finally picked a book out I turned around to see Christina standing behind me; her arms crossed, and her foot tapping in an irritated manner.

She waswearing a plane white blouse and tight black pants with her black boots. As usual she was wearing her jacket again and fingerless gloves as well.

"Erik, _Mr. I don't have a last name_! Why are you wearing your mask?" She stated in a humph.

I just stared at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Erik, take it off now. Will you stop worrying about what the baby will think when its born. Jeez you can act like such a child sometimes." She said reaching out to remove it.

I brushed her hand away and placed the book back where I found it. Still not saying anything.

"Erik, if anything happens it will only be worse if you forever hide your face. The only thing the child will think of it when it sees your face is absolutely nothing. Children can't comprehend anything when they are newborns, alright. If anything it will touch it and laugh. If you always hide your face, then when they do find out about it, they will be more mad that you lied to them instead of thinking you ugly. So stop worrying. You're not even ugly at that. You are the sexiest most intoxicating man I have ever met. Especially with your mask off and your hair all messed up." She said removing my mask before I could stop her and caressing it with her hand, using her other hand to ruffle my hair.

I had never been so well known in my entire life. Chris always new exactly what to say and when to say it, especially if I was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk at all. She would then give me a kiss on the cheek and leave me in privacy, which would instantly remove any of the troubling thoughts.

I brought her to me and hugged her resting my chin on her head. I loved that we could understand each other so well.

"I think I need to take a walk around theOpera before we leave. I need some air. Don't worry I'll take Riegal with me if you don't want to go." She said when she saw me turn around and go back to my seat so I could continue reading.

I shook my head knowing that we would need some time apart before the big event ahead of us.

She shook her head in agreement and picked Riegal up taking the passageway out towards box five.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

I was still tired and a bit nervous about today so when I got to box five I just sat on the ledge with my legs dangling as I hummed to myself. At that moment I noticed how much I dearly missed my mp3 player and cursed Darienne for not leaving it.

I heard Riegal bark as he started to disappear down the stairs. I followed him wondering what it was he wanted. When I looked up I saw that we were now in the theater in the Orchestra pit.

In the time I had been here they had cleaned up the Opera Populaire as best they could after the accident, but hadn't re-opened it.

I headed towards the piano, which they had replaced with the old one. Erik had told me once with a smirk, that they had considered re-opening the Opera but felt to many ghosts still lurked here. I sat down at the piano and began to stroke the ivory keys lovingly.

Riegal was looking at me eagerly as he hopped into my lap. I laughed.

"Would you like me to sing something? Well of course you would wouldn't you?" I said patting him on the head when his tongue came out and his tail wagged eagerly.

I stretched out my fingers and started to play the tune to a song I had written a long time ago. It had been written long before Darienne and I had met, when I had taken music up again after I moved in with my Aunt.

_I look out my window only to see, _

_The rainfall from the sky mimicking, _

_Mimicking my face as the tears flow down, _

_It plays a sweet symphony, _

_One I know made especially for me, and yet I wonder why; _

_And images start to play out in my mind, _

_Of a life not lived that's about to die._

_I hate the way I feel, _

_So inexplicitly alone, _

_Like I am the only one who knows, _

_Knows what it is that the rain is singing, _

_Or why it is that my heart feels like its stopped beating._

_The people who love me know not who I am inside, _

_And I feel if they did...they would only cry. _

_They'd leave me like the ones who do in my sleep, _

_They'd see me for the person I don't want to see._

_But instead I lie, and know that all they can see; _

_Is the person that I wish I could really be._

_I rise from my chair and shut off all the lights. _

_I open the window so I can feel the sky. _

_I lie down in my bed for the best part of my day. _

_The one where I lay here and dream away._

_Cause when I dream I'm happiest, _

_Playing out the scenarios that begin the saddest, _

_Yet always end in happiness._

_So I lay down tonight hoping once again, _

_That I'll wake up to find that my dream was truly real. _

_Cause I know that the only hell... Is the one that I wake to each day,_

_Without a true home to call my own._

"How was that Ri?" I asked him ruffling his hair.

"It was beautiful _mon amour_." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Erik and suppressed a grin.

"I though I was the only one who could sneak up on people like that." I said, failing andsmirking. He just shook his head and held out his hand.

"Come it is almost time to go. I have something for you." He said as he led me back to the Lair. Riegal followed silently.

When we reached the lair Erik pulled back the curtain to reveal the area where the manikin of Christine had been.

Instead it was a manikin of me wearing a beautiful white dress. I smiled when I saw it but did not faint. I fiddled with the delicate material lovingly.

"Well we should go. I don't think I shall change until after we get there though. I don't want it to get dirty during the journey, and no objections Erik." I said holding a hand to his lips, with which I new some comment was about to be retorted.

He sighed and shook his head in agreement.

An hour later and we had removed the dress and were in a closed carriage headed towards the church. Erik was sitting across from me in the carriage as I was twisting my hands and shirt nervously.

"Christina you need to stop fidgeting. I can hear you wrinkle your shirt you are so loud." I heard Erik say form across from me.

He turned his head to look at me as I looked up. His face, except for the white of the mask,was hidden in the shadow of the carriage. I smiled nervously and shook my head in agreement. I then settled down and rested my hands in my lap as I breathed nervously.

He reached out and placed his hands on top of mine and gave them a reassuring, gentle squeeze.

A few minutes later I was standing in the back cleaning room as I looked into the mirror at my shaky reflection.

The dress was a small with a tight corset that accentuated my curves and breast size. It was long and sleeveless with a long train. A pattern of crescent moons and stars trailed up the train and around the corset. The veil was long and joined the trail at the end. It covered all of my face and fell down to my chest at the front. I gasped at the beautiful sight before me. My eyes were glowing an unearthly gold behind the black eyeliner and sparkling blue eyeshadow.

It had taken me quite some time to change into the dress, and thankfully the minister performing the ceremony was married and had a daughter about my age. The daughter, whose name was Laura; and the mother, whose name was Ariebelle had helped me into my dress. They had assured me they would be attending the ceremony, and I had made quick friends with Laura. She was a fiery red head who I got along with quite well.

"You look very beautiful Christina." She said as she fiddled with my long waves. "And your hair is impossibly long," she laughed.

We decided to just let it hang.

I was standing in the lobby with my heart racing. Any minute now the doors would open and I would have to take that agonizing walk down the isle. In front of me stood Laura. I had asked her to be my bridesmaid feeling it only polite.

When the doors finally opened I saw that, even to my surprise the first pew was filled with the ministers wife, her new born baby, Laura's brother Nicholas, and a man I hadn't seen before who wasin his 40's.

I heard the music start as Laura started to walk down the isle. When she got half way down I knew I was supposed to start walking but froze. I was scared stiff.

I felt a tugging on my skirts and looked down to see Riegal with the rings around his collar. I smiled. When I looked up again I saw Erik and the look of wonderment and love on his face. It made me want to cry to know that I would see his face everyday I woke up. And by cry I mean laugh at the same time. So this is what it feels like to give your whole heart to another without thought or fear of the consequences as long as you knew that you would be there for each other.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

When I saw Christina start to take that slow walk towards me my heart swelled. I had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful. Riegal walked at her side, and both seemed to move and be one with the music. When she reached the end I took her hands as the ceremony began.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

"You may now kiss the Bride"

And with those words I lifted her veil and kissed her deeply and passionately.

_Christina I love you, _I sang to her

_I love you more Erik_ she sang teasingly.

* * *

**awww finally. I'm gonna cry. I LOVE YOU ERIK!**

**Erik: I love you more.**

**hahaha very funny. **

**so hope you liked it. I hope I can update as soon as possible. I will try my best. but please people review, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**questions... comments... conscerns(...including my mental stability... hahaha... thats for you Charlie Quill) IM me**

**EriannaAbyss (that _is_ my AOL sn)**


	23. All I Want reprise

here you go then. Hope you like. hehehe. Not much to say cause its late and I am tired. so R&r PEOPLE!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO. wish I did though. but must I say this every single chapter. REALLY PEOPLE you and your demands. plus the guy is dead. Not like he cares. **

**Well actually he is alive I heard he was abducted by aliens and is hangin with Elvis. So sorry Leroux. Love ya man. and as a reminder to Schumacher and Webber. Steal any of my songs and your asses are mine in a non sexual manner. Eriks cane... or as we call it WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION will be involved. I'm sure you get the thrust of it.**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

"I now present to you Monsieur and Madame Erik Destler." I had to use all my energy to keep from laughing at how Erik had chosen the same last name he chose in his book.

Erik looked down at me and smiled sheepishly kissing me. I could tell he hated it here and that he wanted to go. I didn't blame him because I felt the same.

After we took our first walk as husband and wife the man that I had seen before, met us outside the church. Taking a second look at him I found that he looked familiar for some reason. Of course all suspicion as to who he could be disappeared when he introduced himself.

"Bonjour my name is Monsieur Jacob Leroux and I will be the photographer. It is my pleasure to meet the lucky lady." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

I looked at Erik and had to excuse my self while they talked business about where to take the pictures. I went to a tree with Riegal and burst out laughing. Shortly after Erik joined me and looked at me with a look of fascination. His visible eyebrow raised.

"May I inquire as to what could be so funny?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing its just." At that I fell over laughing at the coincidences of the events.

"That man is the father of the one who writes the book about your life. He was an investigative journalist, so it's very convenient that his father is a photographer. It's just so funny, I guess we know how that book is written now." I said before breaking down again.

"Alright then. Well I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be. So lets take the pictures and be done with it." He said holding his hand out for me to take.

I took it as we headed towards the spot they had chosen. The sun would be setting behind us as we stood in front of a tree. Monsieur Leroux shot one picture of us smiling holding hands and looking at then camera, another of us looking at each other, one of Erik holding me Bridal style while I looked up at him, and a final one of him holding me like that as we looked at the camera.

When we were finished we gave him the address and he left saying they would be mailed to us in a week.

"So where's this address?" I asked after he left wondering what address Erik had given him.

"That my dear is your third wedding gift." He said smiling.

"What do you mean third. I haven't even gotten my first or second one. I haven't even given you one. Though I already know you'll have to wait till tonight to get that one." I said winking at him. Before he could answer to my statement Laura walked up to me.

"Oh this has been fun. I do hope that we can keep in close contact over the years." She said gripping my hand. "He is a fine man and a wonderful catch." She said looking at Erik.

"Here accept this as my wedding gift. It isn't much but I hope it will do." She said pressing a pouch with some money into my hand. She then handed me an envelope.

"I cant take-" before I could object she shook her head.

"No… you must. The envelope is a letter and my mailing address as well. I hope to keep in contact with you." She said.

I smiled and hugged her close.

"I as well." I said. I was still trying to speak with a sense of propriety and Erik wasdoing his best to teach me French. Which I noticed I picked up rather easily since growing up I could pick up any language if I only listened to it for a few minutes. A musicians ear as Erik called it.

"Come along we should be getting back." Erik said grabbing my hand as he pulled something out of his vest pocket and handed it to Laura whispering something in her ear.

"So now will you answer my question?" I pleaded like a little girl when we were in the carriage.

He just smirked. "You'll just have to wait a couple of weeks now wont you Chrissy dear." He said as he stroked Riegal who was now resting in his lap.

"So what did you give Laura?" I asked him.

He just smirked some more. "You will just have to wait and find out." He said still smirking as he placed a hand on my cheek and leaned across the carriage to kiss me passionately. I gasped at the sudden hunger in the kiss, giving him a chance to deepen the kiss as he messaged my tongue with his own.

"Oooh you have no idea how much I hate that." I said when he leaned back in the carriage with a smug look on his face.

"Actually I think I do Madame. Destler." He said. I finally burst out into laughter when I heard that name. His eyebrow shot up when I started to laugh, only aiding my fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry… its just… its just… oh my God its really not that funny…. But you chose the same last name you chose for yourself in the Phantom of the Opera book." I finally choked out.

He just shook his head as his attention shifted to Reigal.

"So what was the gift you were going to give me when we get home?" He asked. His eyes never leaving Riegal.

"I don't think I'll give it to you." I said smirking.

"And why is that Madame. Destler." He said… that half smirk coming across his face again as I got a flash of his teeth.

"Because you are being a pompous ass." I said winking at him and taking a seat next to him in the carriage.

"Is that so… " He said before kissing me again. Riegal slipped out from between us giving Erik a chance to grab me and place me in his lap. Suddenly I felt a weight being lifted off my chest as I realized that Erik had undone my petticoat and now had undone my corset. I gasped as he bit my lower lip with a passion I had never knew he had in him. He then slipped his tongue into my mouth only causing me to shiver and tremble at his touch.

"Okay Mister what gives with all the sudden passion?" I said as his lips and tongue started to journey down my neck. Sudenly I felt his tongue as he licked my neck and sucked the spot... and then I felt teeth.

"OW… oh My God… what are you Dracula? Stop that this instance!" I yelled at him as I poked his side. He jumped when I did this. "Oh my God we have been living with each other for two months and a half and I only now realize he is ticklish." I said as I tickled him some more.

He squirmed around until he started to laugh and we landed on a heap on the floor as the carriage lurched. Suddenly the door opened and I looked up to see our coach. We had obviously stopped and I had been too busy tickling Erik to notice.

I blushed as I noticed that my skirts were up around my thighs as I was straddling Erik with my hands around his waist. To keep myself from blushing further I yelled at the coach.

"Hey what gives? Ever hear of knocking. Close your mouth… its not like we aren't married." I yelled as I got up and rearranged my dress. Erik smiled and got out of the carriage and assisted me in getting out as I held Riegal.

"Hey wipe that smirk off your face Oliver Twist or no soup for you." I yelled at the coach who was actually my age and worked at the stalls we had rented the carriage from.

"Now, now dear that will be enough." He said as he handed the boy some money and bid him on his way.

After he left I sighed and noticed that Erik was looking at me when laughing.

"What is so funny Messieur Destler?" I asked in sardonically.

"You are my lady. You should have seen the look upon your face when he saw us. You were more red than my Red Death suit." He said.

"Well oh ha ha ha ha ha." I said poking his side again. He bucked at the sudden ticklishness.

"And ha. And HA! HA HA HA HA." I said poking him every time I said it as I chassed him all the way into the theatre and to the stage.

"Now let it be war upon you Madame Destler." He said whirling around and throwing his lasso around me. It caught me around the waist as he pulled me towards him.

"It looks as if I have caught my prey." He said sniffing my hair.

"Yes it would appear you have. But you will never tame her that is for sure. This mare is wild and is once again on the run." I said slipping out of the lasso by slipping under if after I sucked in as much air as I could.

I looked over to see his sudden surprise at how I had been able to escape his Punjab lasso and laughed.

"Did you really honestly think that you could catch me? Honestly Erik." I laughed

He laughed to as I sat down a little tired from today's happenings. Erik came over and I placed my head in his lap as he played with my hair. Riegal had found a ball and was now nuzzling it around the stage.

"Erik." I said in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes."

"I… I… I love you. I know I Have said it before but I Just felt that you needed to know it. I do love you and I will never leave you." I said as my heart was racing.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I looked down at her when she said that and I smiled. I had never known that this could happen to me. I was married and having kids. I didn't think that that was possible for me but I was obviously wrong. I knew than that no matter what happened I would always love her too, and I would never leave her.

"Christina… I love you more. And I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world. I mean that." I said tilting her head so she was looking me in the eyes. She smiled and reached up removing my mask.

"Don't ever wear it around me. I love you more than a million pounds of fudge." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"And I love you more than a million pianos." I said.

We just lay there like that for hours listening to the silence.

"Come on I wanna show you something." She said standing up and grabbing my hand as she led me towards the roof.

When we got there she sat on the ledge with a leg dangling over the edge. I sat next to her with both my legs dangling over each side as she leaned into my chest.

I looked down to see that Riegal had followed us and smiled at him. He was getting bigger over the days. I looked up at the late November sky.

"Your birthday is in a few days isn't it Erik." She said. I smiled.

"Well how did you know that? Yes it is… it's on the 13th actually. That's 3 days." I said. I had never really cared before or even noticed when it was my birthday. To me it was just another day on my pathetic life. When I looked down at Christina though I smiled knowing that this birthday would be my best and that the ones after it would be even better.

"Well your wedding gift will arrive soon." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh will it?"

"Yes… actually it will be here in… 3… 2… 1-" Just then it started to rain. But this rain wasn't cold like normal November rain. It was warm and humid out actually.

She started to laugh and leaned back soaking in the rain as it soaked her dress and the material clung to her body showing everything.

"I love the rain. I love the water. I could never live somewhere no near to the water." She said with a glint.

I picked her up and spun her around as we laughed and Ikissed her. A sudden flash of Raoul spinning Christine in the snow came to mind as I smiled at it. One love in the Rain, another in the snow.

"I think I will tell you what your present is now." I said as I held her close to me and rocked back and for the to an unheard tune.

"Mmmm?" she said not wanting to speak or ruin the silence and pleasure of the moment.

"I bought us a farm in the south of France called Manoir Fruty. It's in Bretenoux and it has a swimming pool. Plus it isnear the water." I said still holding her to me. "The second one is the stables that layare on the property, and the third you willhave to wait for." I looked down to see her looking up at me with tears in her eyes. Not the rain but tears.

"Oh Erik… Oh God I love you so much." She said as she hugged me closely to her.

"Come on we should be getting inside." I said. She stopped me.

"Can't we too have our song? Instead in the rain." She said, smirking at my own thoughts.

I smiled and started to sing.

_You turn your head away,_

_From the silent stare we make,_

_I look into your eyes of gold,_

_To see a storm begin to take hold,_

_You think you know so much,_

_Yet looking there I know you need a crutch_

_Let me in and you will see,_

_That to me you are all I want to see._

_All I want is you with me._

I was cupping her face with my hands by now looking into those deep pools of gold. I now realized why Adrianne had called her Wolf. Her eyes were like Riegal's.

_Help me look into your eyes._

_Help me to see what lies inside._

_Show me the truth and hold me tight._

_Never let me out of your sight._

_Help me become al I can be_

_All I need you to say is that you love me._

She was looking in my eyes as she cried and held onto my cape for warmth. She then dug her face into my hair as she tousled it and listened to me sing to her. She had to stand on her tippy toes to do this,so I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist for support.

_I'll hold you tight and keep you safe._

_I'll guard you from the burning light of day._

_I'll tell you what you want to hear._

_That all I want of you is to stay right here._

_I love you_

I set her down so she could look me in the eyes as she sang her part.

_I'm letting you in and letting you see,_

_That to me you are all I also want to see,_

_I love you too and all I want is you with me._

"Come on we can go inside now." I said as I picked her up and carried her down to my lair as Riegal followed silently.

A few minutes later we were back home and Christina had changed out of the dress and was just in her undergarments much like Christine when I had first brought her here.

"Come on Erik its time for your real present." She said with a mischievous, and lustful glint in her eyes.

I laughed as I saw her head back towards the bedroom and I followed her. Thinking.

_I guess her being pregnant can work to my advantage._

_

* * *

_he he he he. AWW Erik is soo sweeet! LOL Did you all like the sudden appearance of a certain someone. LEROUX! HEHEHE. well still much more to go... And just so you know Manoir Fruty is a real manor in the south of france. I researched it and found it. HEHEHE It is huge. I'll try to fing the link again and post it for you guys. Love ya. R & R people! 


	24. Birthday Surprise

oh my giddy aunt look at all of the reviews. hehehe I LOVE YOU GUYS! you rock. this is awesome. hope you enjoy this chapter. I sure did.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not won POTO. I seriously wish I did though. But I do own the DVD so if you touch that schumacher well in simple terms. YOUR ASS IS MINE!**

I am sure by now you are all questioning my sanity and why I feel the need to insult them every time I update. BECAUSE THEY HAVE GERARD BUTLER AND EMMY ROSSUM AND THE RIGHTS TO POTO. curse them... curse them to the bog of eternal stench!

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

I woke up three days later very tired and very sick. I laughed at the thought of what Erik and I had done for three whole days straight. Looking down at him one word came to mind.

"WOWSERS!" I sighed out. I had gotten out of bed to see that it was already 12 o'clock and Erik was still asleep.

After the morning sickness had receded I noticed the little calendar on the wall of our room. It was the 13th already.

I smiled and decided that today I would do something I hadn't done for Erik before. Hoping that he wouldn't be up for a few more hours… I got dressed and walked up to the Opera's cafeteria hopping there was some left over supplies from when they restocked.

"Come on Ri your gonna help me." I said as I walked out the passageway from the storage room.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV (for the rest of the story)**

When I reached out to Chris wanting her again I found she wasn't there and smirked. We had been in bed for three whole days neither one wanting to get out of bed.

I looked around only to smell and hear something cooking and got up I surprise. I looked down to see I was still naked so I grabbed a black velvet robe and walked into the Kitchen.

The sight that met my eyes was one I had never though to see. Christina was slaving over a fire and gas stove making pancakes. On the table were plates stocked with sausages, bacon, syrups of almost every kind, sliced strawberries, raspberries, powdered sugar, toast, jelly, and cinnamon sugar.

Across from the dining table was another table Christina had brought down from up above. It was covered in boxes of all shapes and sizes, all nicely wrapped with a sign that said:

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIK!**_

Riegal then came up to me and I picked him up silently exiting the room. I sat down at the bench and started to smirk at how cute Chris had looked with her hair in disarray while she muttered swear words to herself as she burnt a pancake.

"So my little friend how long have you been up might I ask."

The dog looked at me and then barked twice. Looking at the clock I now realized it was 2 in the afternoon and smiled to myself. (A/N: ha two barks two hours. Riegal is soooo smart.)

I just sat at the organ and started to play a tune… every once in a while I would like what I heard and write down the notes on the blank paper in front of me.

After I had come up with the entire intro to the song I stopped when I heard the door open and turned to see Chris standing there with a box in her hands.

"Ok here is the deal. You get to open one present now. We eat… do something else… than open the rest of the presents ok!" She said walking over and handing me the present.

I smiled at her and grabbed her waist pulling her into my lap.

"I can think of one or two things I would like to do _before_ we open this present. I said. Even her just sitting there filled me with a passion I didn't know myself capable of, and I knew I wanted her all over again right there and then.

I felt my way to up her thighs and was met by a slap to the wrist and a death glare.

"You can do that after you open your present." She said. I laughed and opened the box to see a stationary kit.

I smiled at it but noticed it was filled with blank staffs and bars that were blank and waiting to be written on.

"Now that is so you can compose yourself another Opera. That is if you want to. Its already filled out so all you have to do is write the time signature, notes, lyrics, blah blah blah, exc., exc." She said while she got closer and kissed me. Suddenly she pulled back.

"You stop looking at me like that or I am never gonna get to eat." She said getting up and smiling sheepishly.

"My most sincere apologies." I said picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen where we sat down and ate.

"So how old are you Erik?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

"32 why do you ask?"

With that she bent me over and spanked me 32 times much to my surprise counting aloud with each hit.

"And a pinch to shrink and inch." She added with a laugh. "That is a birthday tradition where I grow up. Though you are supposed to say grow an inch. But I think you are tall enough as it is."

I laughed at her shaking my head asI stood back up and I straightened my posture.

After breakfast was over she got up and put everything away as I helped her. Looking at her I noticed that 2 months in and she still hadn't gotten that big. Having scene women and there stages of pregnancy at the Opera house I knew she wouldn't get big until somewhere around the last 4 months.

"Okay so now we get to do one more thing and then you can open your presents." She said as I reached out to open them. "Jeez Erik you are just like a little boy at Christmas." She said shaking her head and laughing.

"Erik before we start I have a question for you." She said looking at me confused. "How did you buy the house if you never left the lair?" she then asked.

At this I smiled. "Well you see _mon ange_ of temperamental and psychotic tendencies. We have things in this time called, the Real Estate section, in the morning newspaper." I said laughing and tickling under her chin.

"Oh really well mister smart ass when did you buy the house and meet with the Real Estate agent?" She said thinking she had won.

"That my dear is what I was talking with Monsieur Leroux about. He wasn't just our photographer." I smirked at her as she frowned.

"Damn I though I had you for a second." She said.

"Well I think I know what it is I want before my presents." I said while tickling her ear with my lips.

"Well you will have to catch me."

"And when I do?"

"Then I am all yours and you can do what you wish with me Monsieur Destler." She said as she ran out the room and up to the organ as she hid behind it.

I stood in the doorway and smiled walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey where do you think your going?" I heard her ask as I wrapped my arms around her waist coming up from behind her.

"Right here. It looks as if I have caught my prey. Now I shall do as I wish with her." I whispered as I felt my way up her leg and over her waist… my hand growing bolder with each slip.

"Now that isn't fair I didn't know about that passageway you sneaky phantom." She said as she leaped out of my embrace.

I just grabbed her from behind and swung her against the wall as I pushed her up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Question." She stated as I was trying to undo her pants.

I sighed at the interruption but then laughed at how much it was like her to tease me even when I was making love to her.

"What."

"How many times have we done this against the wall? How is it that we always seem to end up on the wall?" she said laughing.

"I really do not know but find myself rather liking it." I said as I nibbled her neck.

--------------

A few hours later and I was finally getting dressed after our little romp on the wall.

Christina then came into the bedroom and glared at me.

"Why is it that whenever you see me you always have to fuck me!" She said somewhat less than annoyed and more amused.

"Watch your language young lady… and because I love you dearly." I said switching from a stern lecturer to loving husband, which still felt very weird to say.

"Ha I'm hardly a young lady anymore after that little fiesta we just had. Plus I am pregnant least you forget." She said flipping my nose with her finger.

"Now you can open the rest of your presents."

"Aww but its standing right in front of me if you'll let me open it." I said winking. I got a firm slap across the face and a push towards the door with that comment though.

Under normal circumstances I would have yelled at her but I was in far to good a mood and by now I had learned that it was best to steer clear of Christina… especially since she was pregnant now and her mood could shift more quickly than rat when it sees a cat.

When she was done glaring at me when I refused to move any further I laughed and leapt out the room and towards the kitchen like a little kid. Which was very uncharacteristic of me I noticed. But then again so were a lot of the things I did now that I was married and a soon to be father.

"Okay then now you can go ahead and have fun don't worry about the wrapping paper," she said holding Riegal as I brought the rest of the gifts out of the room and set them on the floor while I sat across from her on the floor.

I opened the biggest one first and saw that it was a new shirt for me to wear... of course it had a deep neck line and ruffle, I laughed knowing how much Christina loved seeing me in them.

The next gift was a new cape… but this one was fashioned out of leather with the same design as Christina's wedding dress (A/N: that would be the Crescent moon and star design for those of you who have forgotten already). She said that she had a matching cape so we could wreak havoc on the masses of Paris before we left, making a name for ourselves. I laughed at that and continued on my way.

The gifts after that were all just as luxurious and fun as the ones before. She got me a new violin, another evening robe, some new books, some art supplies, and a new fedora. When the day was done I was happier than I ever thought possible.

"Christina I love you more than life itself. I couldn't have asked for more." I said kissing her. "Though I cant help but wonder where you got all the money for this." I said when we were curled up in front of the fireplace just sitting there with her in my lap.

"Well honestly?" she asked as I nodded my head. "I used the money from Laura and her mother… which you didn't know about. And then I… well when we were sleeping I slipped out and did a job for someone and got a lot of money for it. I… well I wrote an article for the Sunday press about how the Phantom of the Opera had allegedly returned and was haunting the streets again." She said with a satisfied smirk.

I started at her somewhat less than amused.

"Well how else do you think your story gets published? Eventually Leroux's son will get a hold of that paper and feel compelled to write it. So obviously I am apart of history now. Plus I wanna go out and have some fun with you before we leave for the manor."

I smiled and pulled her towards me in a loving embrace. But before I could kiss her she put her finger to my lips.

"Ah ah aaah. I have one more present for you that you should love above the rest." She said grabbing my arm and leading me to the stables of the Opera house.

When we got there the most beautiful sight I had ever imagined to see greeted me. Next to seeing Christina of course.

In front of me was an American Saddlebred horse that had to stand at about 15 hands. The horse had a black coat and a long flowing mane that only made it look all the more regal and majestic. Next to it was some new riding gear and its papers.

"Oh My, Christina he is beautiful." I said to her.

After a closer inspection I found that the horse had not yet been trained and was only 2 years old. Christina had smiled at this and said she knew how to train horses having grown up on a horse ranch with her aunt for those few years.

"His name is Sleipner. After the eight-legged horse of Odin the Norse god of war and ruler of Asgard." She said with that that look that always came over her when she spoke of Mythology.

I smiled at her and hugged her close to me.

"He is a beautiful creature. You have an eye for well bread horses darling." I said to her.

"Well isn't it your favorite present of the all." She said looking disappointed.

"No that my dear has yet to come." I said to her getting closer to her mouth so I could kiss her.

"You're right… it should be right behind you." She said with a mischievous look in her gold eyes.

Feeling a little confused as to what she meant I began to turn around. But before I could turn around though, my confusion was solved.

"Bonjour Erik… Destler did you say?" said the voice with a laugh, the question directed at Christina. "It is lovely to see you again and in healthy working order.

* * *

sorry I just felt I had gone too long without a cliffy. IB IB IB EEEEEEEVIILLLLLL! (ha inside joke) 

sooo as usual R&R (hey were almost to 100 woo hoo :confetti and fireworks: woohooo.)

**P.S. **OMG I just realized that I spelled Saddlebred wrong.. sooo sooo very sorry. thanks Rabid Gerbil 666. My dad used to train them so thats why Ilove them soo much. I am such an ass for not having caught that. ((ditto on the devout (sp?) rider... love to. Especially western style sorry I love western not one for english or side saddle. It hurts for the one and is annoying for the other))


	25. Moving

soo here it is then. YOU WERE ALL WRONG! -roflmao-.. omg its just soo funny how wrong you all were. wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. so here you go

and BTW I am such an ass I just realized that I spelled Saddlebred the wrong freakin way. What an idiot I must seem. Sorry. plus my dad trains them. WOW I am an ass. !Yo estoy tonto! ha spanish if you know what it means then you rock

**DISCLAIMER: OMFG must we do this every freakin time. alright I dont own POTO. _but_ if "you know who" steals "you know what" than the other "you know what" will become lodged "you know where". GOT ME?**

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I turned around towards the voice to meet the face of Madame Giry standing behind me. I had not seen her since after the fire and had not tried to contact her having been too lost in my own grief to care.

"Hello Madame Giry it is good to see you again." I said letting out a sigh as I took her hand and kissed it.

"It is good to see you to Erik, and so happy at that. You deserve to have happiness. Now if I am not mistaken you have just bought a house and your wife here is pregnant. I intend to take full charge of the matter… so inside with you. It is far to cold for you to be out side in this rigid weather. And you for letting her come out here." She said pointing at me and scolding me.

"The horse shall be fine and left in the stalls." She said taking full charge and ushering us back towards my home.

I did so knowing fully how right she was.

"Its good to meet you again. I'm glad you could make it." Said Christina taking the old ballet instructors hand and shaking it.

"You as well… shall we." She said as we finally started on our way. When we reached the lair I sat at the table while Christina prepared some tea for us and I talked with Madame Giry.

"I saw the article in the paper and saw who wrote it and talked to the press. They said that they knew as much as I about the mystery girl and only what she was built like. Saying she was very petite and wore a black cloak with a celestial patter. This intrigued me so I kept watches out around the city till I found her shopping late one night for men's clothing's. I soon after met with her and she told me everything I wanted to know. I also had been looking for her for the past month. Christine came to me and told me of your little incident. I didn't want to pry though and come barging down here. So I waited for the opportune moment." She said as Chris emerged from the kitchen and handed each a cup of tea.

"Merci, Cherri." She said as she blew on it and sipped it.

Christina didn't know what to do which surprised me, so she sat in a chair sideways with her legs draped over the armrests. Acting like her normal self and giving no notion to the fact that we had company.

I gave Chris a warning glance telling her to act proper as I motioned for her to change into something more fitting.

All I got was a role of her eyes and her attention being shifted to the cup that now lay in her hands as she blew at it and sipped it with caution... until she downed it like whiskey and excused herself for another cup.

"She is more like you than I would have thought. She has a fire about her that I find more fitting for one like you. She will keep you in check that is for sure. If you don't have to keep her in check." She said with a laugh. "When Christine told me that you were courting another I found it next to impossible. And then when I finally met her and she said she was two months pregnant and happily married to you that surprised me even more. So how did you come across her may I ask?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

I then proceeded to tell her of our story while Christina returned with Ry and listened carefully to how I put it. Every once in a while she would give me a look as if not to continue or to be careful of my wording and I made sure I did. I made sure to leave out any details about where Chris was from or about the incident with her past and Darienne and Adrienne.

"Right…. We should move as soon as possible. I don't care what you say Erik or you Mademoiselle this is no place to raise a child. I expect for us to be gone within the week. Do you understand? Good. Now I am tired from my trip here and I should like to take a nap. I will be in my old room if you need me." She said excusing herself.

Christina got up and sighed setting Riegal down.

"Well… do you like it cause I sure as hell don't. She treats me like I am an irresponsible, ignorant, arrogant, Yankee, who doesn't know anything of what she is doing. Like I need to be put in bed and tied to the posts so I cant move for fear of the baby. I'm its mother I think I can take care of the baby." She said exasperated.

"Thank you Christina I love that you invited her. It was indeed a surprise." I said kissing her lightly.

"Well honestly I didn't invite her. She kinda invited herself if you know what I mean. She said she was going to be there for me through the _entire_ pregnancy." She moaned out. "She is a nice lady and I like her… well I am sure you understand." She said leaning into me.

"Yes I know what you mean." I said to her. "Well come on lets clean up this mess unless you want her to do it." I said to her picking up my beautiful presents and putting them away in the room we now shared.

"Hey Erik…don't worry about it I'll take care of it." She said taking everything out of my hands as she started to clean up and pack.

I walked over to the piano and started to play feeling the joy of the moment, tapping into its recesses so that I could bend and turn it into the tune I wanted. Pretty soon I didn't hear Christina moving around anymore and saw her sleeping on the couch with a book layed out open on her stomach. She had the most perfect and serene look on her face and it touched me.

I gently picked her up and set her in our bed letting her sleep while I myself cleaned the rest of the house. An hour later Madame Giry came down.

"Hello… I see you have decided to clean this mess. Good." She said taking a seat.

"Thank you for coming. But I need to know why you are here Madame Giry. Why is it that you decided now to come and run things again like a ballet instructor and why do you need to treat Christina in such a manner?" I asked as she sat down looking at the sleeping form from across the room.

"She is young Erik. Have you not thought of that? Christine is 18 years old by now and is married. And even she is not pregnant. Your young wife knows nothing of this time or its customs. Yes I know she is not of this time. It took some time to believe and I didn't really believe what Christine told me until I met your wife myself. Christina is wise beyond her years and _these_ years… plus she has been forced to grow up so quickly. Yet she still has so much to learn." She said looking at me with an expression of sadness.

"As well as you Erik. You may be a genius but you still lack when it comes to social intellect, as well as her. You are going to have to bring this child up in a nurturing environment and in the country at that. People in the country are not like city people. They look after one and other and they keep to themselves. Life will be very difficult for the both of you. As well as the fact that Christina is a new mother and will need help. I have a friend in Bretenoux who has a daughter her age. Her daughter is a wet nurse and could help out with the pregnancy. I just want what is best for you Erik. You need and deserve the best." She said

"Alright well I'll get things packed. We can be out in at least a two weeks. It will not take long to pack. I will not need to take a lot of my things." I said walking over to my organ knowing it would have to stay.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

When I woke up I was in bed again and I smiled. I must have fallen asleep and Erik must have put me to bed. When I got up I was a little dizzy but it soon subsided. Looking around I saw that Erik was gone and that it was just Madame Giry and I. She was in the kitchen preparing the supper for Erik's birthday with the things I had planned to use to make a steak and cake layed out.

"It is good to see that you are up. You needed your rest. Erik went out for a few minutes to make the arrangements for the move. He needs to get some things and said he will be back in an hour or so." She said handing me a glass of a vile looking substance.

"Drink this it will help with the morning sickness and dizzyness. It is only an herbal tea."

"I know what it is I have made them before when my friends fell ill. I never took well to the stuff though. And what is you trip anyways? First you insist I let you see Erik and now you are running our household and treating me like a sick child. I can take care of myself thank you and I don't need you to tell me how to give birth to my child! I appreciate all that you are doing but you are starting to get on my nerves you old bat!" I said my temper rising at her commanding demeanor when she was a guest.

"I am the woman who is going to make sure that you get out of this alive. I am worried about your welfare and that of the babies. After watching you it seems like you are more sick than usual and you are getting big already. Can you not notice it? I wish to be your friend. But you must understand that you are in no condition to walk around like nothing is wrong. How many times a day do you take these naps and do you get sick? As I thought, too many. I do not wish for you to fall ill any more or for Erik to loose you during the birth… or the baby. He has lost enough and has known nothing but this Opera House. He loves you and you love him. So I shall be here to make sure nothing gets in the way." She said holding her hand up to cut off my retaliation.

I sat down and held my swelling tummy. Erik hadn't noticed yet but I had. I already couldn't fit into any of my clothes.

"I will need to get some new clothes. But no more of this mommy dearest thing. If you want to take charge of this house than you better consort with me first. I do not like being left in the dark. We can be friends." I said holding my hand out as we shook.

I then got up and started to make the cake as she made the steak. An hour later Erik came home and we ate and celebrated. Neither one of us mentioned of our discussion to Erik, but I had a feeling that Erik new things were going to work a little better for us.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER (same POV) 

Only a few weeks later and it was our last day in the basement of the Opera House. Madame Giry had already gone ahead with the items we had bought and sent to the Mano. It was just Erik and I now and a cot. We had wanted to spend one final night alone in the little home together.

I got up and did my now routine business and slipped into a dress. I had gone shopping with Madame Giry eventually and now I had enough clothes to make a queen blush. Erik insisted on only the best. I hated the clothing and the way it made me feel but went along with it for the sake that I couldn't walk around in my real clothes until after the birth.

I walked around the now empty cave except for the few things we were leaving along with the organ and a tear fell from my eyes at the wonderful memories Erik and I had made.

"We'll come back one day. I promise." I heard Erik say as he came up behind me and hugged me. I new he had said it to assure himself as well.

"I don't want to leave Erik. I cant. It's become my home now. So many memories. Though most are blank because I was blind. But I remember them all the same."

I sighed as Riegal came walking up to us. He was a month old and already big for his age. I smiled at him.

"You don't want to leave either do you?" I said as he whined and laid down.

"Me neither."

"Come on love, lets go." Erik said picking me up and cradling me in his arms.

"Well at least we got to make love her for the last time." I said remembering the other night. "I remember the first time we did. It was all on that wall right there." I said blushing. Memories came flooding back of us fighting, and it ending in passion and us finally showing how much we actually loved each other.

As we walked up the stairs I silently let my tears flow as we rose one step at a time. I had wanted to ride horseback to the Manor but Erik and Madame Giry insisted that I was in no riding condition. I had fought for days with them but new it was no use when they threatened to drug me and stuff me in the carriage most unceremoniously.

He set me down as we stepped into the carriage and the coach took off towards the country. Neither of us said a word as we looked on in sadness and regret at the place we called home for so long.

Almost 10 hours later Erik woke me up from my position in his lap where I had fallen asleep crying as he sang Dare's lullaby to me.

"We have arrived Christina."

* * *

SO there you go. Sorry but I am grounded from writing anything for a while. Yeah I know silly parents. grr I hate em too. sorry. I'l try to get on as soon as possible. IM me if you need to talk or have questions. My AIM is EriannaAbyss... same as my alias 


	26. A New Threat

pmg Star Wars was sooo sad I cried my eyes out. Wahahahaha! sorry I went to the midnight premier and now feel the urge to right a fan fic. depends.. still thinking about it. So hope you like my new chappie

**DISCLAIMER: grr.. this is getting annoying... fine here it goes. **

**-says like thumper from Bambi-**

**I do not own Poto... -breath- but if the you know who steals you know what. Then the other you know what will become uncomfortably lodged you know where.**

on with the story. sorry it took so long to update dearies

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

Looking at the house I saw that it was indeed a huge two story gray brick manor with vines creeping up and along the sides and trees surrounding it.

"Its a typical Perigord Mansion. It has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. 4 fireplaces… and over there is a garden and a pool." Said Erik as he pointed out the different places of the manor. I felt like the luckiest girl alive just then.

"Erik…"

"Yes, love?"

"Just shut up and kiss me because you switching into Architect mode is to sexy to resist." I said as he smirked.

"Oh really?" He said getting closer teasing me.

"Yes rea—" Before I could finish he had wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him with his right hand cupping my face and playing with my impossibly long hair as he kissed me passionately, nibbling on my lower lip so he could enter my mouth as I gasped at his fiery passion.

We were rudely interrupted just then by the clapping of hands to draw attention. Of course it was Madame Giry followed by a girl not much taller then I with thick strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Christina this is Katie Turner. She will be helping with the birthing of the baby. I hope you two will be good friends. Now if you will excuse me I need to talk to Erik about which rooms will be whose and the arrangements to be made about the staffing." Said Madame Giry.

In my glee about the moment I hugged Madame Giry close.

"Thank you… you've been like a mother to me over the weeks." I said to her in my own surprise.

"I know about your past Christina… and I know you didn't have the most proper upbringing, so I would be honored child if you would call me Mother Giry from now on. Now run along." She said after she hugged me closely.

"Thank you Mother Giry." I said to her as Katie grabbed my hand and started showing me the grounds.

"I do hope we could be the best of friends." She said to me in that proper French mannerism I had not yet become accustomed to.

"I am sure we will be." I said to her as she walked me around the gardens and said there was a river we could play in a fewhundred meters down the road. I smiled at her as she also shoed me the greenhouse.

"So… you can't be any older than 16 and already married to a man twice you age… including pregnant?" She asked astonished as we started to talk about how I had become pregnant and my being her.

I only told her that Erik and I had met and fallen in love. We soon after eloped, and I became pregnant.

"I am 17 turning 18 in march of next year. And yes Erik is twice my age. He just turned 32 a few weeks ago to be precise." I said with a glint in my eye at the thought of me actually married when I had doubted it all my life.

"Oh my!" She said putting a hand to her mouth. "Well I do have to say he is a rather good looking man, and quite the catch at that. He must have a lot of money too, to have afforded Manor Fruty." She said with a lustful glint in her eye.

I felt the urge to snort yet again at the name of the manor… I decided that it would have to be changed or I would never be able to stop from laughing about it. But at her mention of Erik and his charms I felt a wave of jealousy and ownership over Erik at the thought of him leaving me for any other women.

"Plus he does seem like a passionate man does he not? Of course he is... you are married to him, and he must kiss like a God!" She said and I blushed furiously knowing all to well how true that was. Yet again though, that wave of jealousy came flooding over me.

"Christina… come it is far to cold out here for you in this weather. Plus I sill have yet to show you your third wedding present." Said Erik coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist as he then grabbed my hand and spun me round leading me towards the northwestern corner of the house.

I felt a wave of relief when he showed up, knowing that I would have said something I regret had Katie continued to lust after My Husband.

Dear God Christina you are starting to sound like Erik when he talks about you talking to other men.

_Am not. I just don't want to end up alone is all._

_Ha suuuure Chrissy sure. You are acting like a total overprotective ass to a pretty cool girl if you ask me._

_Well I wont then_

When I was done yelling at myself we had reached what looked to be like a large stable with a loft up on top big enough for a stable boy to live in.

Erik smiled at my gaping expression as he took me inside to reveal 18 cleaned and empty stalls with a door at the end of the stable that led to a paddock.

I noticed that two of the first stalls were occupied… and not by the horses we had arrived on. Erik's stallion Sliepner was in one stall… and across from him was another horse. This one was an Arabian though. An all black Arabian mare, though she had streaks ofsilver in her hair that made her look like a shadow in the darkness. The mare couldn't have stood at more than 10 hands looking at her… and she still was growing too. After I gave her a rub down and checked her teeth I saw that she was only 2 years old.

"So… what do you think?" He asked looking at me in anticipation.

"Oh My God Erik she is fantastic. Look at her coat… I have never seen a coat of this color on an Arabia. She must have cost a small fortune. How could you spend so much on me? God Erik I love you!" I said as I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too… Wolf." I slapped his arm for that while he laughed.

"Well... are you going to name her?" He asked.

"Yes... Shadow... because that is what I thought of her when I first saw her." I said.

"Erik I am still wondering though… what did you give Laura the day of our wedding?" I asked him looking at him a little confused and starting to think bad things.

"Look out side and you shall see." He said pointing to the door. In the doorway stood Laura's small, skinny, red headed frame and I ran to her while we laughed.

"Hello… I did say we would meet again did I not Christina?" The red head said sarcastically.

"Of course… so the address was in that envelope wasn't it?" I asked her smiling.

"Of course… always. Shall we?" She asked taking my hand as we skipped inside the house, Erik following shaking his head.

After dinner was over and Laura had retired to the room she would be staying in till she left the next day, Erik and I finally retired around midnight to our room.

"Erik you can take the mask off now." I said to him as I was getting undressed.

I heard him shuffle around and turned around to see him behind me with his mask still on and a weary look on his face. This would be our first night in a new home and neither of us were really looking forward to it.

"You can stop being respectful Chris and tell me what the matter is. You have been distant all day with me."

I sighed dreading the fight I new that was coming.

"Nothing… well actually it's something… well… I don't like the way that the village girls look at you… andI don't like being away from home…" I said to him looking down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Christina we both new that our coming here would draw unnecessary attention. I don't like it either… but I am not what many would call anattractive man and I will not always belooked upon in the most polite manner. _I_ on the other hand, can take care of myself. And I know… I don't like having to be away from home anymore than you. I used to hate that place… that Prison of my Mind… and then you came along and it became heaven for me." He said drawing me in close for a hug.

"Uhhh..." I cried in frustration. "I don't mean they look at you like that. I mean they look at you like… LIKE A BUNCH OF DROOLING DOGS!" I finally yelled.

I didn't hear anything from Erik and knew I had either made him mad or caught him a little off guard, so I took a step back to see his expression. It was blank as usual.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I didn't know what to say about her obvious fit. At first I was a little caught off guard… then I was a little angry… and yet surprised at the same time. Luckily I was able to keep this to my self.

"Christina if you think I would leave you for one of those girls then you are mistaken. You're the only women I could ever love. How could you question that? And how are you even sure about that?" I asked her trying to keep my placid attitude.

"BECAUSE I AM ERIK… AND BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!" She yelled.

"WELL I LOVE YOU TO!" I yelled back… not really understanding what was going on.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" she asked still yelling witha sparkin her wolf like eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I retaliated as I grabbed her rather rough around the waist not wanting another second of this space as I smothered her in a kiss. "Damn you… you look all to beautiful when you are having a fit." I whispered seductively as I carried her over to the bed and straddled her planting kisses on every inch of her frail body taking care not to crush her since she was so small.

"The same would be said about you, love." She said to me as she pulled me hard on top of her wrapping her legs around my waist as I undressed her… taking my time to aggravate her… knowing how impatient she could become as she started to moan and groan at me for taking my time.

* * *

**MADAME GIRY'S POV**

I smiled to myself when I was in my room at hearing the two of them yelling at each other only to end in there making love for the hundredth time.

In the weeks I had lived there I had learned that this was the way things were for them. They would fight… but only a minute into the fight Erik or Christina would end up smothering the other. And on some occasions I had to leave immediately since they would forget I was even there and start to unclothe each other on the spot.

Still I was still deeply disturbed by the stable lad that day. He hadn't oncetalked to Erik and he seemed to never even mention his existence to that of Christina… and I had never seen him out except for at the late hours of the day or the early hours of night.

Even more so by the way I saw him watching Christina like a hawk watches its prey. I was worried about this and I knew it was not going to end good… for either of them unless they got rid of that boy. Yet I don't think even that will prepare them for Christina's birthing.

I was more worried than ever that something was wrong in Christina's pregnancy then ever at her rapid growth and progressing sickness.

"This will not be an easy move. For the both of them or for myself as well." I said to myself tucking into bed shaking my head.

* * *

oo what could the stable lad be. And what does he want. LOL see... this isnt just going to end with a happy marriage and many kids. I SHALL FOREVER TORMENT THEM! lol.. jk. 

so as usual R&R


	27. Christmas Eve part 1

SO sorry for the delay guys but I have been having family issues and what not.. sorry sorry sorry. AND OH MY F& GOD! 106 reviews! we have passed the 100 review line AAAAAAAAAAAH! I am soo syked. really really really syked. I am gonna huggle you all right now.. 106 REVIWS

does a VERY happy dance-

**Charlie Quill: **I especially oh homage to you because... -deep breath- YOU WERE THE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER! -hands you a very big cookie along with an Erik Plushie- you are sooo freaking awesome plus I love your reviews

sorry if I didnt update sooner and I have o regretfully say that I may not be updating as often as I used to cause I live away from home in a NO INTERNET town where I waitress almost 24/7. I really am sorry guys and I will try my best to try and update as much as possible. Oh and Katie I know you arent like... dont worry had to give Christina a reason to act like Erik. Dont worry you get married to a special someone -wink wink-. Laura... YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPPIE! and the next cause I have had wicked thought about a certain game!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTO but I do own Christina.. SHE IS THERE INSIDE MY HEAD.. because at the moment Erianna reigns supreme. Chris is just my name to all you pathetic humans.. LOL jk jk some of you are quite cool.**

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

"Ooh I feel like shit." I said as I got up and rubbed my head.

It was now late December… actually it was Christmas Eve to be honest. And I was 3 months along.

Just then I turned over and retched into the pot beside my bed and got up to clean my face and mouth.

When I came back I looked outside at the cold wet winter in Southern France. I loved it here.

After I was done with the now all too routine process of my mornings, I just rolled over in bed again to fall asleep until 2 in the afternoon. Of course I was then rudely interrupted by none other than my own husband walking into the room, playing violin. And of all the songs it had to be 'Music of the Night'. On normal circumstances I would have listened intently and loved it, but now I was aggravated, irritable, and frustrated about my repetitive morning sickness.

Not even caring, I hid my pounding head under my pillow while I picked up Erik's pillow and threw it at his feet. Not far enough to make him trip but just enough to show him I was particularly ill this morning.

I heard him stop playing as he set the violin on the edge of the bed where he slept and then sat next to me on my edge rubbing my back comfortingly.

I just mumbled incoherently into my pillow as I shook my head and sighed.

Erik smiled at this and grabbed my hand entwining his fingers with mine as he reassuringly squeezed my hand.

"Yes love it will be over soon enough… just a few more months." He chuckled. I stop moaning and sat up looking at him flabbergasted.

"You understood what I was saying into the pillow?" I asked since I had said it to myself purposefully making it incomprehensible.

"No, I just new what it was that you were saying. We are married I could look into your eyes and still know what you were trying to say without you wording it aloud." He said smiling at me and kissing me lovingly.

I just scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him like he had lost his marbles.

"I don't wish…. I don't need to because all of them have already been granted." He said.

"Hey… ah… uh…." I just started to stutter incoherently again since he had read my mind down to the very 'you wish pal'.

"Hey… ah… uh…" He said smirking and mocking me.

I just groaned outwardly and grabbed my pillowing hitting him upside the head with it as I slammed back into the bed when I was done.

He just smirked and left the room quietly. I didn't bother to ask him where he was going since my stomach hurt too much to care and I felt like shit.

I sat there in the hollow silence as I heard the wind blow and felt the cold stab of winter through the crack of the window across the room where Laura was sleeping after she had moved in with us.

She was having home problems and we offered her a chance to stay with us and she ecstatically obliged almost jumping through the roof. It had been four weeks ago today and she was now dating one of the young gentlemen from in town who owned the music shop. They had met when Erik and myself had gone shopping for a new piano and some guitar strings.

Lost in my thoughts and memories I never heard Riegal come bounding into the room almost a full-grown wolf. He jumped up on the bed and started to carelessly lap at my face.

I laughed at this feeling a little better when Erik came in and shoved him off of me gently, and then set a tray on the side of the bed.

I got up and looked at it and gave him a big grin as I kissed him passionately.

"You made me scrambled eggs with ketchup, cinnamon toast and bacon in bed." I cooed out cheerfully as I kissed him in between every two words. "Plus the bacon is lightly cooked."

"Yes I did, now you need to eat whether you want to or not love." He said kissing my cheek as he sat me up and started to feed me. When he brought the fork up to my face I groaned at him and pushed his hand away.

"Yes you do now eat." He said before I even got the chance to say, 'do I look like a sick child'.

"You nee-"

"I will not, now eat something before I really do feed you myself." He said mischievously to me as I rolled my eyes and ate what was fed to me.

"Are you ever gonna let me speak or are you always going to answer my questions before I even ask them… and when did it start that you could read my mind Mister?" I said poking his chest when we were done eating.

"Of course I will let you speak or else I would never get to hear that lovely voice of yours. And to answer you second question… I would have to say when we first made love but only now can I hear it as audible words." He said to me looking very thoughtful.

"Damn I wish I could do that. At least then I would know what goes through that mind of yours." I said putting my finger up to his temple making a circular motion as if to imply some form of insanity.

"Don't swear love it's not becoming of a lady. And I think I like this form of leverage Mademoiselle Destler." He said to me, giving me that impish smirk as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right." I said rolling my eyes as I got up and started to get dressed. I took care to get dressed behind the screen since I still was uncomfortable with being entirely naked in front of Erik.

I could here him shift as I changed into a pair of breeches and a poet shirt since I hated the dresses and had finally convinced Mother Giry and Erik to allow me to dress as I pleased.

When I was done I stepped out from behind the screen and smiled at him while he rolled his eyes and smirked.

He was dressed already in his usual three-piece evening suit with the long overcoat. The way the pants fit his legs and the overcoat had tails that fell to his knees made him look like a very skinny person instead of the muscular man I knew him to be.

Suddenly I thought about the skin that I knew lay under the expensive fine attire and I saw him blush and flash me a seductive look. My jaw gaped open at this and I closed my eyes and mind off shaking my head.

Feeling embarrassed and knowing only one way to stop my now beet red face I walked up to him and slapped his arm very hard and glared at him while he laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me to his chest.

"You are… you are… no more reading minds!" I yelled trying to stutter out an insult and finding myself unable to as I laughed and pulled away. "Last one down stairs and to the stables has to read the last chapter in Utopia." I yelled to him as I raced out the door and down the stairs. I had only gained about 10 pounds or more so I was still on the safely active side.

When I reached the stable I was laughing with my hands on my knees while I caught my breath.

When I stood again I felt a pair of arms wrap their way around my waist and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck while I leaned back into his broad chest.

"Looks like I won the race love." I said to him, as I laughed some more.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV**

I shook my head and laughed as I saw Christina go bounding out the door racing to the stables. I just smiled and took the kitchen door to the garden and then out and around to the back entrance of the stable.

I silently waited for her until I saw her come running in panting and laughing. I was about to go up to her and scare her from behind until I saw a character emerge from the shadows.

The boy wasn't but 2 years older than Christina… and not even a few inches taller, standing at probably 5'5''. His skin was deathly pale though, and his eyes were an eerie black with a long nose and a thin mouth. He was skin and bones looking at him.

I stayed still for a second wanting to see his next move when I saw him step up behind Christina and wrap his arms around her. My heart broke and I felt like my insides were being torn to pieces as I saw her accept his embrace with one of her own.

I had felt betrayal before but none like this. Nothing like the pain that Christina caused me when I saw what happened. Until I heard her say, "Looks like I won the race love."

I also could hear her thoughts and I saw that look in her closed eyes and I knew she had no idea that it wasn't me. Anger surged and coursed through my veins as I saw this mere stable boy touching my wife in such a fashion without her knowledge. I instinctively reached for my Punjab lasso when I saw the most breathtaking thing.

Christina's eyes went as wide as melons and she turned around to see the stable boy sheepishly smiling down at her. Her eyes then turned to slits and before I could have done a thing the Stable boy had fallen on his ass after Christina had sucker punched him in the face and then kneed him in the groin. The boy was doubled over in pain and sputtering for breath, curled up in a small ball. And it took all my will power to hold back from laughing and feeling only a sliver of sympathy for him… but not even that much.

"Don't you ever assume to touch me or even look at me like that again you cocky, arrogant, selfish… unemployed… egotistical… ignorant………. Fucking jack ass!" she swore out at him after I grabbed her from behind and had to pick her up to refrain her from kicking the poor lad into a pulp.

After a few minutes I carried Christina back to the house, pressing her back against my chest as her head rested on my shoulder and my arms were wrapped around her waist.

When we reached the kitchen I set her down and could tell she was hungry again while I started to prepare pancakes.

"Erik I am sooo sorry about that I had no idea I-" Before she could finish I silently cut her off chuckling to myself as I made the batter and watched her try to plea to me.

"Don't worry love, I already know that you didn't know it was me. Though I do have to say the show you put on was the best I have seen in years." I said to her, still laughing as I recalled her expression when she saw who it was and beat him to a pulp.

She sighed in relief and then laughed with me until I found I had a question for her.

"How did you know that it was not me but the stable boy?" I asked her.

"Well first of all you aren't that small, second you don't smell that disgusting, and thirdly… well… I don't know how but I could feel your… anger and hurt and I knew that you weren't… well… with me." She said while thinking carefully on how to describe the last part to me. She was now looking off into space as she tried to explain what she felt and I smiled at her.

"I think you were reading my mind Madame Destler." I said to her in a husky seductive tone while chuckling.

I heard her groan and laugh at me and I returned the laugh as Madam Giry and Laura walked in on us.

* * *

**CHRIS' POV**

Erik and I were laughing merrily as Laura and Mother Giry walked in and I smiled at them and hugged Laura.

Merry Christmas… well Christmas Eve I mean." I said to them after I hugged them both and sat down at the table with Laura as she pulled out her deck of cards and Mother Giry joined us.

Erik groaned as I smiked and pulled some money out of my pocket along with Mother Giry and Laura. I had taught the two how to play poker and now we woud regularly play with real money while laughing.

Three games of Poker, 10 pancakes, and 50 francs won later it was now 5 in the afternoon and we were cheerfully laughing away still seated at the table while Erik cleaned up the mess.

Laura had been discussing how she was now engaged to MonsieurAntonio DuBois and when he would arrive at the Manor since Erik and I had invited him over for the Holiday weekend. Well technically I had and had begged Erik. After much deliberation he had finally agreed.

"I still can not believe that you allowed for him to come here and spend the weekend." She said laughing and thankful.

"Don't worry about it. I know Erik could use the company since he is surrounded by women all day." I said laughing as he came up behind me a rested a hand on my shoulder. I could feel him inwardlygrowlingand I liked that.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door as Riegal jumped up from his spot next to me, barking at the door and pawing it.

Erik walked away to answer it and when he came back it was with a tall scrawny dark eyed man with long scruffy black hair. He reminded me of a younger version of a mix betweenSiriusBlack and Snape!I laughed recognizing the young man who was in his early 20's to be Antonio

Laura immediately squealed in delight and jumped up to hug the man who in turn picked her up and swung her round hugging her close to him. I smiled looking at Erik as he looked at me andwe laughed inwardly as weclasped hand and raised eyebrows.

"Come on lets retire to the parlor where the fireplace is running." I said trying my best to sound refined and sophisticated.

Once we were inside the parlor we were calmly talking about the success of Antonio's music shop until an awkward silence fell. That was until it was broken by Laura.

"Who wants to play a game that Christina taught me called Truth or Dare?" She said mischievously as I choked on my drink.

"Laura I d-" Before I could finish everyone was shaking there heads in agreement liking the sound of the game. Including Mother Giry.

"Okay then lets begin." Laura said clapping her hands, the look of mischievousness still in her eyes.

* * *

once again I am really really sorry about the whole long time to update.. I was surprised when after almost a month I got a review and an IM from two AWESOME people.. thanks you guys who READ THE FINE PRINT DOWN HERE! lol.. NOW REVIEW! 

Questions... Commments... Conscerns... IM (I now have ICQ so use my new address there)

Erianna Abyss (322-982-817)


	28. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers

Guys I am sooo sorry but I probably wont be able to update for a while. I pormise to update as soon as possible and I mean it. Swear to God! But right now I have school apps. Work, my computer crashed and I have to use my moms, and then I also have my dad to get around. It will take a while and I am really sorry. I hate having to right this as much as you guys have to read it but my life is in a bust when it comes to summer time. I hate excuses to so I wont make to many but right now there are a lot! God I hate having to right this especially when I left off on a cliffy so I will have a new chapter up for BE once I can get on the website along with AOR. I have alerady written the chapters its just a matter of finding a way to get them up and how. My moms compy isnt the most reliable. If you want to bitch me out of pity me you can IM me on AIM and Yahoo. My SN is** Erianna Abyss** for Aim and **EriannaAbyss** for yahoo.**  
**

Well thats all I can say and I probably wont be on the internet that much and once again I am so freaking sorry. I hate having to wait for a story and am the least patient person you could hope to meet but please bare with me guys.

Your obedient and Humble servant,

E.A.


	29. Christmas Eve part 2

so sorry for my prolonged abscence.. I have been as you all no very very busy. sorry... well enough with the excuses I'll spare you my borring drawling and post already lol.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to POTO in any way shape or form.. I think i have said all that needs saying then havent I?  
**

I READ AND FINSIHED THE POTO BOOK.. LEROUX ISA FREAKING GENUIS!_

* * *

_

_Once we were inside the parlor we were calmly talking about the success of Antonio's music shop until an awkward silence fell. That was until it was broken by Laura._

_"Who wants to play a game that Christina taught me called Truth or Dare?" She said mischievously as I choked on my drink laughing._

_"Laura I d-" Before I could finish everyone was shaking there heads in agreement liking the sound of the game. Including Mother Giry._

_"Okay then lets begin." Laura said clapping her hands, the look of mischievousness still in her eyes._

_

* * *

_**ALL IN CHRIS' POV!**

Only one thought ran through my mind at that moment and it was the least effective thought I could ever have.

"Uh oh" 

I just looked into Laura's eyes and I knew that she had something up her sleeve and that I of all people…I was doomed!

When I felt a small tug on the inside of my head I looked up to see Erik bowing.

"Excuse me but I feel that I must retire for the evening. You know where your rooms are. Good night." He said shortly before kissing my head and disappearing.

I sighed sadly, Erik had given up so much over the last few months and I of all people new it most. To invite a complete stranger to stay with us because he was my best friend's fiancé was out of his character. But as were a lot of things that he did now that we had moved and were a married couple. I regretted it dearly too. I missed the time we had spent together alone in the lair. But I guess being parents forced us to have to change our ways. This brightened my mood a little as I lovingly stroked my growing tummy.

"Only two more months and this damned morning sickness would be over and done with. Yay!" I briefly thought to myself joyously.

"Well then lets begin. Just because he isn't playing doesn't mean he can't be apart of the game." Laura then said with a twinkle to her eye.

Part of me was thankful that she knew that Erik's face and mask were off limits or I would be very, very, _very _scared at that moment, also upset to think about it. Thankfully Laura new that I had a temper not to be contended even by Erik.

"Okay I will go first then you, Antonio, and Madame Giry." Laura announced as she then smiles even more mischievously if that was at all possible at that moment in time.

"Okay Christina… Truth or Dare?" She asked me.

"Truth" I said feeling like I needed to see exactly what she was capable of before I did a Dare.

With this she winked at Mother Giry and then looked to me.

"Okay Christina… Is Erik as good as he seems. I mean… does he kiss like a god or not?" She asked winking at me.

At this I flushed and blushed the brightest shade of red I think humanly possible. My eyebrows shot up into my hairline and my eyes were as wide as melons as they flashed there gold Wolf like predator color at her.

"Well… of course he is… yes… what kind of question is that?" I said scratching the back of my neck, and embarrassed as I blushed and stuttered.

Everyone in the room laughed loudly at this as a groaned and glared at Laura dangerously. She only laughed harder and I swore I could feel Erik chuckling as I looked up to see his silhouette behind the mirror above the Fireplace. I just rolled my eyes and glared at him daring him to keep it up.

"Okay my turn. Antonio... Truth or Dare?" I asked him knowing he would pick dare since he was a man and would be an arrogant one at that if I was right.

"Dare!" He said holding his head high looking much like a man taking on a pathetic hero pose. I half expected a cape to unfurl with his hands on his waist like that.

"Okay then… I want you to stand up and kiss Laura up the arm and back down again while holding it gracefully and saying 'Mortishia' over and over again." I said trying to bite back my laughter as his arrogant look soon faded into nothing. Actually his head shrank and his arms fell flat against his sides with the cutest dumfounded look ever.

Along with his look it was now Laura's turn to blush like crazy. She had her mouth opened wide like it had come unhinged at the jaw… and Mother Giry was smiling evilly behind her handkerchief.

"I do not think it proper that you keep this up Christina" Said Mother Giry behind her handkerchief.

I knew though that she was saying it for proprieties sake alone and nothing else. But I would not go back on my dare and I wasn't about to start acting proper just because Mother Giry told me to. I was a modern-day girl prone to modern day actions! I just shook my head at her as I lye back more relaxed into the red velvet rocking chair letting my feet be warmed by the fireplace in front of me.

After Antonio had taken the time to straiten his jacket as he gently lifted Laura off the seat and then held the tip of her hand with one hand, her shoulder with the other one, while kissing her arm down and then up again saying the name while blushing.

The look on her face and his caused me to fall out of my chair laughing at the comedy of the moment and how un-Adam's Family like it was even though that's what I had based it off of.

"Okay, okay enough, enough before I die of laughter." I said before I soon did die.

Antonio sighed after blushing and then returned to his seat awkwardly slumping as Laura sighed regrettably and took her seat as well looking at her dress becoming fascinated with the small lace pattern on the hemming.

"Alright then. Madam Giry… Truth or Dare?" he asked tiredly.

"Truth" She said shortly as she kept her seat obviously not stupid enough to even try and attempt the dare he would have in store for her.

"What is you personal opinion on Christina." He said glaring at me dangerously and then smiling triumphantly.

The only thoughts that ran through my head at that exact moment were, "_Oh bullocks!" _

Madame Giry looked at me with a smile and then at Antonio as she raised an eybrow.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that monsieur?" She asked innocently and I seriously questioned what the women had up her sleeve this time.

"Yes… quite sure indeed Madam." He said still glaring at me but I knew he was only doing so to intimidate me as I promptly gave him a quick glare daring him to keep it up as my eyes flashed responsively.

"Well… I find Madam Destler to be a very proud child who is prone to the modern day personality of an artist and musician. She can be as stubborn as an ass and as independent as a scorpion. Along with the temper of any musician that is not to be challenged, not even by even Monsieur Destler!" he said very harshly and then a twinkle returned to her eyes.

"But she is also very smart and a very devoted wife and even though she is very emotional at times she is one of the most loyal people I have ever come across in my time. She has her flaws Monsieur DuBois and she is far from perfect… but she is proud to be herself and has loved Erik like no other... and for that I shall always look down upon her as my daughter and a member of my family." She said matter of factly as she looked at me and then nodded her head.

I didn't know what to say having never heard of her opinion of me until now as I nodded at her afraid that I was going to cry for a second as I only smiled at her and held my tears for later. Looking up at the mirror above the fire place I smiled at it and winked letting my mind tell him that I did indeed love him like no other… along with that I was very much thankful that he didn't constantly refer to himself in the third person as I inwardly chuckled. I could almost see him raising an eyebrow at me.

Looking at Antonio then I smiled as he too smiled and nodded at me. We were at terms again and that made me happy.

"I think it is my turn is it not. Laura Truth or dare?" Asked Mother Giry as she took the initiative and started to finish the game. Only one more round and we would be done thankfully.

"Um... Dare!" Said Laura not to my surprise as she looked at Mother Giry proudly looking fully ready for what she had in store for her.

"Alright then Mademoiselle I would love for you to demonstrate for us the meaning of Nyah hah." She said impersonating Laura's little victory expression. Recently every time that Laura one something or was right about something she would raise her hands in the air saying it. It made me laugh but seriously annoyed the already agitated Giry.

"Oh pish that's simple… it means…" and with this she stood up and cleared her throat motioning for all who had delicate ears to cover them, "Hell yes!" She said in an accent that would make the sailors blush. While doing this though she jumped in the air and through her hand up like she was cheering. I smiles and laughed heartily.

_Laura really doesn't belong in this time! _I thought to myself laughing as everyone else joined in.

Laura then sat down again straightening her skirts and smiling as she took on that graceful Victorian air. Looking at how easily it came for her to turn on this façade I smiled at her and then readied myself for what I knew was next to come.

"Alright then Christina… Truth or Dare" she said in a dangerous low voice that bordered seductive and lethal all at once… I smiled fearlessly.

"Dare" I said nonchalantly even though I very much feared for my sanity.

The spark in her green eyes made me raise an eyebrow. This was not going to end well for me and I knew it.

"I would like for you to… now there are two parts to this dare…" she said making sure I didn't confuse this with the whole dare. "Call Erik and make sure he is here for this." She said waging a warning finger at me.

I shivered wandering what malevolent little plan she had in her scheming subconscious.

"Um Erik! Could you come out here for a second… or two." I said nervously making sure he knew that this might take a while… hoping he caught my warning undertone.

In seconds he appeared behind me glancing warningly at the trio as he then placed a protective hand on my shoulder. He didn't say a word as he then proceeded to keep a keen eye on or little arbiter.

"Right now for the second part of my dare… I want you to pinch his visible cheek while cooing to him like a baby 'my 'itlle wittle beautiful bouncing baby brat arnt you the cutest 'utest thing in the whole wide world' and then proceed to kiss him repeatedly like an old lady." She said and then clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Only succeeding in looking more ridiculous because of it.

I stared in horror from her to Erik as I closed my eyes and groaned knowing that what little sanity I had left was going to be tested thanks to this little performance I had to put on. I would get Laura back for this one day if it were the last thing I do.

Once I had collected all my strength I got out of my small recliner chair in front of the fireplace and then turned around to face the blank and yet dumbfounded Erik.

Placing my hand on his cheek while pinching it I then proceeded to say repeatedly, "My 'ittle wittle beautiful bouncing baby brat… arnt you the cutest 'utest thing in the whoel wide world." After which I kisses him five times rather hard like an old lady, the entire time in the most unenthusiastic and monotone voice. The voice I used could have put that of even Ben Stine to sleep. Of course that made it all the more comical.

When I was done with my tyranny of Erik's face I pulled my hands away and through my self on the recliner chair with my hands covering my face as I felt, rather than heard, Erik's hasty retreat of the Salon. Which had now become none other than our own Rosy Hours of Christmas Eve.

Two hours later and very close to midnight Mother Giry sent us all off to bed. I feeling more exhausted mentally and physically then ever. Laura looked like she was about to collapse already from her fits of laughter, and poor, poor Antonio was looking like a beaten dog. He being the only man playing had suffered the worst of the dares.

When I finally dragged my tired self to my bedroom I wasn't surprised to see Erik already curled up in bed with Riegal at the foot of the bed. The sight made me smile as I slipped out of my breeches and poets shirt only to throw on one of Erik's shirt. The cotton and the musky smell of soap all being that of Erik's trademark aura to me now.

Once I had changed into my nightclothes I slipped noiselessly next to Erik in bed and curled up beside him as he rolled over and threw an arm possessively around my waist.

"Remind me never to allow you to play that ridiculous game again Christina." He said in a warning voice that made me smile. I just cuddled closer to his warm and taut chest.

"mmm" was all that escaped my lips as I felt him chuckle a little only to be accompanied by his sweet voice humming me off to sleep.

In theses moments I knew that my life had finally been complete and I had found where I belonged.

* * *

I paced the damp cold floor of the cellar I had turned into my study as I looked at the millions of pictures that covered my walls of Madame Christina Destler as I scowled my fury at being beaten by a mere teenager, a child compared to my years of life.

How had I let myself slip like that! Of all people how had I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts of glory and of having her? I had seen her that night by the river at the pier. I had seen her fire and her fury and had been more drawn to it than any other paramour I had taken on and new she would be mine. Years of walking this sullen planet lost in my lonely thoughts. Years of wandering the dark places of the world thanks to this curse I had been given.

Three hundred years and I had allowed for myself to be outwitted and then beaten like a dog by a girl no less than 17 years old and pregnant at that! Of course it had only fueled my need for her even more.

"Soon enough I'll get rid of that bastard ugly husband of hers and then I'll take her as well."

* * *

UH OH! lol poor poor Christina she will never be free will she? lol well now that we have finaly introduced our new climax of the story i shall depart and apologize for my abscence yet agian.. and regretfully inform you that i might have to take another one. TIll then my locey fans please R&R. and

Erianna Abyss (you can Aim me with that name and IM me with yahoo as long as you put an underscore inbetween the two names)


	30. Christmas and Three months later

WAAAAH OMFG SHE RETURNS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Okay guys I have no idea if this is for sure but I will have you konw that I have been shit loads busy, I WAS ACCEPTED AS A CREATIVE WRITING MAJOR UNDER BIG TIME AWARD! I won't tell you where but now that it's summer I hope that I'll have time to update more often and finish this story, sadly there is only a few more chapters left. tear. But hhahah I'M BACK AND HERE IS A LOVELY CHAPTER FOR YOU. Read and have fun happy belated birthdays to you guys.

* * *

**Christina's POV**

Warmer then an embryo safe within the egg, that was all I could think of to describe this feeling. I was safer then any embryo was though, an arm around my waist so tight and snug that if I moved I feared I'd fall into oblivion. And for the first time in what had felt like an eternity, I awoke without the familiar feeling that I had eaten too much and was no longer able to hold it down. My mind was swimming when I felt a brush of lips against my ear and I moaned in response, turning over and finding Erik's gorgeous eyes looking down at mine before he chastely kissed my forehead and brushed my cheek with his artist's hands.

"Good morning mon ange."

"Aye and a good morning it is. Now give me back my pet name. It is not yours to take and use on me so likely love."  
"Hmm. No I think I'll keep it for this day at least. After all you just stole my pet name." Suddenly I realized my blunder and scrunched my nose up in distaste with a chuckle. "Oh God those words did not just escape my lips. Uh Erik get up I'm hungry and you haven't made me breakfast yet." I tried to make a recovery from my sudden loss of normal biting sarcasm and wit but it was only met by Erik's deep chuckle and a nip on my ear.

"Why don't you make breakfast for a change? After all it is Christmas." He said snuggling under the covers like some giant lumpy pillow. Under normal circumstances I would have found it inconceivable that he could hide that 6'2 physique in the covers, but our bed was big enough for not only Erik and I, but Riegal who now rested at the foot of the bed, and a few guests if we chose to have a pillow fight. Sadly enough that wasn't something thought highly of in the 19th century.

I had shot out of bed within seconds of his announcement, a surprise running through my body so intense that I burst out laughing. In an amazing chance of pure ecstasy I was in the air and flying towards the dresser pulling out a robe and wrapping it around myself, throwing my long hair back and fingering what was left of the colored braids. But it amazed me how I didn't feel regret but actually chuckled with satisfaction. I was growing up, I was pregnant I was married and for the first time in a long time was happy. It felt right that these things should be left behind for another life. I still had my memories and suddenly I turned my glance down to my wrist to still find the tattoo there and the others I knew would always be there. I had lost myself in my thoughts suddenly and when I looked back up at the tall mirror, Erik stood behind me with his eyebrow raised and his mask in his hand not yet on his face.

"Heh don't worry I was just… thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately."

"It's nothing to be worried about, it's just, last year this time I was spending Christmas vacation at-"

"I know. Come on I thought you were hungry." Erik had placed his mask on once more when I turned to frown at him, brushing his face with my hand. But just as soon as my hand had reached out he had grabbed it and tossed me over his shoulder in one fluid movement most unceremoniously. It was like I was some small doll, being a whole foot or more, smaller then him. A loud growl came from my throat, or as close to a growl as a human girl could make, and my hands were slapping at his back while I kicked and squirmed. It was to no avail though. And behind me Riegal was running in circles and knocking against the walls with his tail, probably waking the entire house.

"Erik! Erik put me down. God Damn It Erik put me the fuck down, look you've got me swearing again!" Erik only chuckled before slapping my backside in the most extreme of ways. Thankfully we had reached the kitchen and he sat me down in a chair with a cocky grin on his face. The glint in his eyes was alarming if not down right frightening.

"And now, you're first present for the morning. I have taken the liberty of assuring that _your _guests were out of the house before the hour of nine and gone till the hour of one."

I made a motion of looking at the grandfather clock we had brought with us from the lair and it read 10 o'clock. Of course I didn't bother to think that we had been alone in the house for a whole hour as much as I thought that he had woken me up a whole four hours earlier then I usually woke up. "Why do I suddenly feel _very_ apprehensive about today?"

Ignoring my sudden interruption of his speech Erik continued, "It is now 10 o'clock and your breakfast a waits. After which I hope to open the Christmas presents and possibly, well we shall leave that for later." He said.

My eyes suddenly bulged and I found myself snorting at how untimely that had come and the lack of suave it had involved. It seemed like the married Erik wasn't as ready for things as the unmarried Erik was because he was blushing. I broke out laughing and picked Riegal up, sitting him in my lap while I watched Erik busy himself about the kitchen. A few moments later and the kitchen was a sauna of sweet aroma's and tastes. Erik had already set everything out for us and now it seemed that he had cooked the entire contents of our small kitchen. Before me was a pig stack of cookie-dough and chocolate chip pancakes. Maple syrup had been set out ahead of time and now Erik was cooking up a storm of food if I even needed anymore. I think the twelve or more pancakes sitting before me was more then enough.

"Erik slow down I've been sitting here watching you cook for at least half an hour, forgetting the fact that you threaten life and limb when I try to help, and you've cooked enough food for the court of King Arthur, plus-" I only got a wink from him before he was back to his business.

An hour later and Erik had finally sat down with me while I disgustingly devoured the entirety of our enormous meal. Riegal was even helping with the large portions of bacon. But not even I could finish this meal. After an hour or so I was doubled over in my chair clutching my stomach and laughing while Erik cleaned up after me. I had amazingly eaten all the contents of our breakfast save the small bits that Erik and Riegal had been able to sneak away from me without my hand slapping at their wrists.

"I thought you said I made too much and yet I find I don't have any leftovers for tomorrow."

"And if you knew anything you'd know I hate leftovers."

"Come on I've had enough of your pregnant talk and I want to spoil you to no end if only to insure you don't leave me."

Erik had quickly picked me up from my seat and walked me towards our library only to stop in front of the double doors and walk up behind me. Slowly I felt the warm caress of silk wrap around my eyes and tie in back, I could hear Riegal at my feet in a calm state and Erik grinning in my ear. "No peeking now or you will spoil the surprise and you wouldn't want that mon ange."

I heard the doors open and felt Erik take my hand in his and he steadily guided me into the library, leaving me alone in the dark of the blindfold to open the drapes. The silhouette of light shining through the small silk that was evidently gold and just as I was about to remove the silk myself Erik closed the library doors and did it for me with a grin. I gasped in surprise suddenly feeling very small and outside of myself. Erik had gone through the lengths of filling the entire library from top to bottom with books when before it had only been the lower shelves. In front of the fireplace was a Christmas tree unlike any other and below it was a scattered variety of papier-mâché covered boxes and bags. The fireplace even had three evenly placed stockings with our names, including Riegal's, inscribed in a different type of filigree for each. The fireplace was lit and a warm fire was crackling onto the plush arrangement of satin pillows and blankets. Erik had thought of everything and even arranged for a warm place to sit together in front of the fireplace at even level with the fire.

"God Erik… is there anything you don't do perfectly?"

"Well that has yet to be debated." He chuckled and then guided me towards the fireplace, setting me down and placing a blanket over me. On the mantel place below the fire was even a small tray of hot chocolate and cookies for us, though I doubted if I would be able to eat any more food for the next few hours. Riegal had disappeared to the upper lever of the library before he finally came back down and curled into a ball of fur at the front of the fireplace.

"Erik… Christ…" I wasn't able to say anything for a first time in a long time, and silently I just stared at the fire and at him letting my head fall into his lap. He gently stroked my hair, fingering the braids before the fell away back into my hair, and just as he let go of them I took them up and silently undid them. They fell into the rest of my hair, their once vibrant color starting to die away into the fiery auburn hair that I had been born with.

**Erik's POV**

I watched as she did this, watched while she silently closed her eyes and started to dream away again. Once those eyes had been milky and white, once she had been blind and it was hard to believe that we had been through so much and yet I knew that I wouldn't change a thing.

"You're thinking about home aren't you?"

"I suppose, this is our home now. If anything I was thinking about you all those months ago." I said, still stroking her hair.

"You make me sound old, like we've been married for twenty years instead of ten months."

"If anyone is old it is I."

"Nonsense my father was 40 when he married my mother and a tad older when I was born. If you're young enough to still produce and old enough to know better then you're the perfect age."

"Are you saying your father wasn't either of those?"

"Heh, no I'm just saying he was never the smartest man alive."

"Come on you have presents to open."

I gently leaned over and started to grab the array of presents that I had left for her under the tree, and I noticed that right away her calm and almost startlingly cold demeanor faded back into one of pure childish joy. Like a monster she ripped open the first present and for the rest of the day we enjoyed ourselves just lying in the library until the others came back. I never thought I could enjoy myself, sitting silently and just playing with her hair. There was no singing and no talking after the presents had been opened. It was just the two of us sitting in a comfortable silence, one that I never wanted to end.

* * *

_**Three months later**_ (sneak peek) 

"Christina… Christina look at me you need to push alright."

"No… oh God Damnit Erik Destler I'll never let you touch me again I want a divorce." I screamed out after another wave of pain shot through my body and I felt hot tears pour down my body. Kate had refused to let Erik into the room as I gave birth, saying that it was improper for a man to be in the room with a lady during such time. Personally I think it was a smart move because if he was here I would have been biting his head off.

"Alright here it comes…"

* * *

ahahah look at that with my return comes my gift for terrible cliffy's. I hope you all enjoy this lovely chapter it took me the whole of my school year to write. AHAH, and I didn't even re-read it before posting because I was so anxious to get it up. I also have a new star wars story up too. So yeah hope you guys all enjoy the update. God it's great to be back and feel that need to write fanfic's instead of doing work that I should be focusing on.  



	31. Daughter

Ah ok I got impatient and had this here chapter waiting for you so guess what I'm posting it ahead of time. You can thank Diana for this. And you can thank her for the cliffhanger as well. Not that I'm complaining I rather like leaving you guys' with cliffhangers. Especially one's like this. Well hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**... I'm sick you you disclaimer :hack's the disclaimer to pieces: there!  
**

* * *

Christina's POV **

"Christina… Christina look at me you need to push alright."

"No… oh God Damnit Erik Destler I'll never let you touch me again I want a divorce." I screamed out after another wave of pain shot through my body and I felt hot tears pour down my body. Katie had refused to let Erik into the room as I gave birth, saying that it was improper for a man to be in the room with a lady during such time. Personally I think it was a smart move because if he was here I would have been biting his head off.

I wasn't given much time to dwell on the matter because I felt another kick of pain and couldn't help but scream out, the tears streaming down my face again. It wasn't supposed to hurt so much I knew it was, and yet it was causing my whole body to tense up. Katie was standing at the end of me as she positioned herself at my opening, ready for when the baby would come out. Laura was standing next to me along with Mother Giry and Antonio was waiting outside the door trying to keep Erik as cool as possible. He was probably having no luck because if I knew Erik he was hyperventilating at the sounds of my screams.

"Christina… Christina I need you to look at me."

It was Mother Giry who spoke as she stroked my hair and kept the sweat off my face, I could tell she was as distressed as I was.

"Alright we need for you to push, the birthing is going wonderfully; you don't need to worry about a thing."

"Then why the fuck does it hurt so much!" I screamed out loudly, my face already red from the strain of pushing and crying so hard. My hands were balled into fists as I clung to the bed sheets around me. Laura had already complained that my grip was too strong so I had decided to grab onto something other then her hand which was crushed enough already.

"Christina just push damn it."

Mother Giry swearing was something that scared me and quite suddenly I pushed. I pushed with all my might, crying out with the pain until it subsided little by little. I felt out of my body, like I was watching myself from the ceiling and still in my body all at the same time, and then I heard the soft whine of a baby when it took its first breath and started to cry.

"It's a girl." Katie was holding her in her hands, cradling her preciously when I looked over my legs at the small bundle.

Just as soon as I had started to fade away I had come smashing back into my body aware of the pain and the sudden elation I was feeling like never before. The little body that Katie held _was_ a girl, and she was red with blood and her fingers were curled up as well as her toes, and she was rather small for her age. That made me curious while I watched her, and even more was that after a few seconds she had stop crying all together and I smile reaching my hands out to her. I was exhausted and I felt like I was going to pass out, but I felt this strong desire to hold my daughter and just as she was placed in my arms I started to cry again. She was gorgeous, more then gorgeous she was an angel. I could tell already that her hair would be as auburn and red-like as my own. Her little eyes were so dark then, but the light tint to them made me chuckle, because she had her father's eyes.

"Oh god… hello there… hey… Heh hey I'm your mommy."

I was still holding her and rocking her back and forth, gently humming to her as she stared up at me and uncurled her small little fingers. God, the sudden love that was bursting through me at that moment made me feel like I could die and yet live on as some entity, forever with her. I just couldn't stand it and I cried, hugging her to me.

Erik finally made it past the door when he almost knocked it off its hinges. Antonio could be seen breathing heavily. He had put up an amazingly good struggle for what little time that he had been there barring the door from Erik. I hadn't been in labor all that long but it had felt like an eternity.

He came rushing over to me then, his eyes holding fear and worry until I looked up at him crying and smiling my brightest. I had never felt so tired and I still felt a small amount of pain but everyone had gathered around to look down at the small bundle that was my daughter, lying in my arms before I beckoned for Erik to take her. I had never seen him so clueless before, and silently he took her into his arms and started to cry, Erik was crying.

"Well are you going to name her?"

I distantly heard Laura ask curiously, she had moved back to stand with Antonio since they were now officially married, the tall man wrapping an arm around her shoulder and Laura obviously looking hopefully at Antonio.

I stood there looking down at the small bundle that was in my hands and I couldn't help but cry, I had never seen anything so small and precious as when I looked at her; and I had never loved something so all encompassing save for Christina, and I knew that I could never love anything or anyone as much as I loved them right now. My hand was clasped over Christina's shoulder while I held the girl to my chest, she was so quiet, her hands wrapped around my cravat while she started to drift off to sleep, her small eyes closing. They were so dark, and so blue.

It seemed as if nothing could ruin the mood that I was in at that moment. My eyes glued to my daughters face as I ran through every name in my head and none imaginable seemed to fit just how beautiful she was save her mothers name, and Christina had made it clear she would never name her children after their parents. I had completely agreed with her up until that moment. And then it happened. I looked down at Christina sensing worry in her and feeling that something was happening, whether good or bad I couldn't quite distinguish but something was happening. Her face was sweating again and her hands were squeezing the sheets of the bed while she panted.

"Chrissy…. Christina what's the matter?" I asked her as I knelt down still cradling my daughter and holding her hand in much the same manner, as delicately as you would a feather afraid the wind would take it away.

"I… I don't know." She was sweating and moving around uncomfortable, her body starting obviously going through massive amounts of pain. My daughter suddenly started to stir after she had fallen asleep, grasping at my cravat as if she was reaching out for me but didn't want my touch, she wanted something else. I could tell and feel it in her actions.

"What the bloody hell is going on?'

I was worried and I was angry, the last thing I wanted was to lose my wife and already my daughter was afraid of me. No that wasn't it she wasn't afraid but something was missing.

"Antonio get him out of here immediately, Erik get out…NOW!"

Madame Giry was in a state of absolute insanity, her face contorted in surprise and anger as I was yanked out of the room and away from my wife, still holding my daughter to me. I didn't want to injure or hurt her but I wanted to be with my wife. Evidently I couldn't do the both, and I relented to be lead out of the room once more, only to hear Christina screaming out again in pain. My daughter didn't seem to be distressed by this at all though, in fact, she was quite calm. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this, I knew that baby's usually never stopped crying once they are born, but she was so quiet. Her hands were silently starting to wave in the air while she grabbed onto different parts of my outfit, and silently I reached down and let her grab my finger while I sat. And I only continued to sit there, time passing while I watched over my daughter and Antonio sat next to be leaning his hands on his knees. Laura had stayed in the room with Christina and even now I could hear bustling around. A short while later Laura emerged with bloody sheets, running without a second look at us. When she came back she held clean sheets again but she still refused to talk to us, even as I stood looking at her. She just walked into the room and slammed the door closed in my face. It was then that I truly became aggravated and started to pace the room once more, letting my breath become ragged and forced. What the hell was going on in that room and why wasn't I able to feel anything coming from my wife?

"Erik maybe you should sit down, you're not going to make things better by pacing like that and I'm pretty sure that Christina wouldn't much appreciate."

I sighed and nodded my head, understanding fully what exactly he meant by that. I had been calling Christina by her nickname, Chris, since we first met. And even now I still called her that, but it seemed that as time passed, and when she finally turned 18 that we really didn't need to call her Chris anymore. She had grown up so quickly and it was almost impossible to see any of her once crazy side, though she still had that tendency to let her temper get away with her, and to need to be completely coddled like a child. She had become just what I had always pictured her to become, a mother. Even now she was more motherly towards me then ever before and while part of me didn't like that much, the other part wanted more of that side to her.

My knee had started to shake uncontrollably while I looked at the door, my gaze neither wavering from the door nor blinking. Even Riegal had come to join me, licking my hand gently. He was a full grown wolf now and even for a wolf he was amazingly calm and protective over the family. And now he was displaying that as he growled and started to walk back and forth before licking my immobile hand again. All I was doing was just staring at the door praying that some sound other then the sound of silence, escaped those cracked sides.

* * *

muah:dodges flying armies and runs from the angry mob: Waaah Blame Diana.. BLAME DIANA!  



	32. The Lullaby

This is a pretty long Chapter... actually a lot of the chapters are getting longer and you'll notice that the writing has definintly IMPROVED. hah, take that terrible writing of last year. I don't know what made you guys stick with my story and terrible writing I hope this makes up for it all. And trust me there is a reason this chapter is so peculiar. You'll see. 

Thanks to everyone who reviews and keep on reviewing. hah it would be awesome if we could get this thing up to 200+ reviews

**Disclaimer:** nope not mine. na uh.

* * *

**Erik's POV  
**

felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach as I kept waiting for any sign of life behind that door other then Laura, Giry, and Katie. But no matter how much I prayed to whatever God I felt in my heart to be there, nothing happened. Even Antonio was starting to stir as he got up and walked over to the door. He placed his ear against it for a few moments before sitting next to me and patting me on my back. He sighed and placed his head in his hands while his own leg started to shake, and for another hour the both of us sat there with our leg's shaking as I held onto my daughter and watched her drift to sleep only to wake up again and become what almost seemed, excited.

I suddenly couldn't take it any more, my patience had run down to its last and I couldn't wait here and listen to this dead calm silence. I was not going to sit idly by while my wife died alone in that room with three women that could never understand her as I did and know what to say to her to comfort her. I just wanted to see her eyes once more, and already I felt that I was going to be sick. I passed the girl to Antonio before I got up and stomped to the door, and just as I reached it a heard another scream of pain and harsh breathing, it was Christina. I sighed in relief because if she was screaming like that then she was going to be alright, no one on the brink of death could scream like that. But I was worried all the same. Why would she suddenly scream? She had already finished giving birth to the child, she was here, in Antonio's arms.

When I turned to look at my daughter there was a visibly smile on her face as she reached out to the door and her small fingers squeezed onto the air, as if she was grabbing for something. But she wasn't looking at me. Christina and I knew that the chances of our daughter inheriting something unnatural from the one of us was highly probably and had prepared ourselves for it. Neither of us had cried when we were born, but we hadn't advanced so quickly as to show expression within the first few hours of life. It took at least an entire day or two. I quickly picked her up again and looked down at those eyes which were so much like my own, though shaped like her mothers. She was reaching for the door again. Christina was screaming again, the sound of Katie telling her to do something while Giry was trying to keep some level of order in the room, and like that the sound of a baby crying out was heard and it stopped just as soon as the girl I held in my hands cry had stopped. I hadn't waited a second before entering the room once more, bursting the door down with my foot.

I nearly fell over when I saw just what it was I thought I had heard, in Christina's arms was a boy, a healthy baby boy. She seemed just as surprised as I was until Katie chuckled and started to clean up the mess ushering Laura and Antonio out of the room but letting Giry and the children stay.

"Well absolutely nothing went wrong; it was a beautiful birth, except for the pleasant surprise of twins. It would explain a lot of the peculiar behavior that Chris had been exhibiting during her pregnancy."

Christina looked to weary to speak as she held onto her son, his eyes just as blue and green as my own and just as beautifully shaped as there mothers. A small tuft of redish-brown hair was visible at the top of his head just like his sisters and I couldn't help but cry again. For three hours I had held onto all the fear a man could, I had thought that I would lose the only woman I would ever love and be left alone to raise our daughter, but instead I looked down at her as she held onto a perfectly healthy baby boy.

"Well are you going to name them?

It had been silent for far to long, almost ten minutes had passed in where I sat next to Christina while she held my son and I held her daughter, and the neither of us spoke, instead we were humming to them, and amazingly enough the both of us were humming the same lullaby. It was Giry who had asked the question since Katie had left us alone, just the parents and the soul grandmother there to watch over the two newly born. I was still in tears, gently nuzzling my daughter as she reached out for her brother and I chuckled. So that was why she had acted so peculiarly when she was born. Christina and I gave each other a knowing look and we both knew that both our children would have a bond that would never break.

"Adrienne.

"Darienne."

We had spoken at the same time, Christina saying the son's name as I the daughter. We both chuckled at this and for the first time since Adrienne had emerged from her mother I leaned over and kissed my wife softly on the lips. Between us the kids began to struggle and I could hear a soft whine emit from Darienne. He was obviously feeling neglected. I cradled Adrienne in my one arm before picking up Darienne in the other, gently twirling them around while Christina lay wearily in the bed, watching me with a soft and delicate smile that I hadn't seen before.

Both our children were graced with my eyes, but for the first time I looked into their round orbs and noticed that each had specks of gold swirling around their pupils, almost like amber. They had started to drift off to sleep, clinging to the ends of my suit while I turned around and smiled at Chris. She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**A few weeks later (Christina's POV)  
**

I was sitting in the nursery that had been converted into the twin's room sometime around three in the morning a few weeks later. Already my body had shed the excess weight and I was once again at my impossibly small figure. Erik had been surprised but I credited towards the leisurely rides I would take every morning into town, riding Shadow. Adrienne was suckling form one of my teats while her brother slept silently. My hair was down and falling around her face while I chuckled and she gently fingered it. I only shook it more vigorously over her face, tickling her with the ends of it. The color had once again reverted back to one of pure auburn, if auburn could be said to be a pure color.

She was looking at me as any child would their mother, with wonderment and this strange attachment. I couldn't help but smile and start to hum. I gently rocked back in forth in the chair, my legs pushing on the chair as I let my soft voice lull her back to sleep.

It was hard to believe that over such a short time things had changed for me so much. Laura had moved in with Antonio once he had earned enough money to build them a small house next to his music shop, Erik had made the designs. Mother Giry still visited us frequently, but of late she had been forced to care of her daughter who had finally married, and was pregnant. Just Giry's luck as well.

Adrienne had fallen back asleep then, her eyes closing as I gently rearranged my poet's shirt and slid her back into the cradle that her and her brother shared. When they were older I would give them separate beds, but it felt so wrong to break them apart when they seemed to feel so strongly for each other. I had never known a great many things on twins, but now it was my duty to know every aspect to their life, and I had found myself in the first few days rummaging through my old things, looking for anything that Adry and Dare had left behind for me. There hadn't been a single thing, and it seemed as if they wanted me to sort through this myself, almost like they knew that I would have twins in the near future. So I did, I read almost every book, not only that but it seemed at times that I went to extra lengths to even change myself. I felt this strange need to be the perfect mother to them and with that I had started to sadly, lose myself. My hair had changed, at times my clothes would change, I had even given up fighting with Erik, and I knew that he had noticed. More and more he'd try to start a fight up with me, try to anger me, but I wouldn't have it. I wasn't going to raise my children in a household where there parents fought more then expressed their love.

I was still humming softly while I arranged the bed sheets around them and Darienne reached out in his sleep for my finger, clinging to it tightly. And as he did that I felt someone else cling to me tightly from behind, long strong arms encompassing my waist while his head fell into my mass of hair and inhaled lovingly. I knew it had been Erik since he had leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and watched me feed Adrienne.

"I see you are as stealthy as ever." It was barely a whisper as I leaned back into his chest, continuing to hum while my arms found their way around his neck from where I stood in front of him.

Erik didn't say a word but just stood there with me, both our bodies rocking back to some slow beat until he turned me around and newly wrapped his arms around me. Gently the both of us just danced to the music that we were making for ourselves, my head resting against his chest.

"I have to go on a business trip tomorrow; I'll only be gone for a day."

Erik didn't have to work. The both of us knew that we had more then enough money for us to live comfortable lives as well as our children for years and years to come. But even with just the four of us we both knew that we wanted to continue to work. I would stay and work on my art from the house while he furthered his architectural career away from home. It was something I was willing to give up, only for the sake that our children would have as normal a life as possible in this time era, even though their mother was consider an equal to her husband and had her own career

"It won't be as easy for me as it is for you but I've at least found the time to start on a novel and I've written some music."

"Oh, I wasn't aware of this. What's the synopsis?

Erik was intrigued I could tell, but I merely chuckled and shook my head, still dancing with him slowly.

"It's nothing that you should worry about. I haven't really decided what it's about yet, as far as I know it's about a small family on a southern Italian farmhouse. We'll see where it goes from there. But if I do sell it I will have to take up an author's alias, and a male one at that."

"I don't think so. After all there are some rather established female writers out there."

"It's a back up plan but we'll see how it works."

It felt so natural to be like this, and it always would for us. Adrienne and Darienne were asleep for a change and I was given the chance to spend some silent hours with Erik. Outside it was quiet and I could hear the crickets. Late summer, the end of July was and the beginning of August was coming. Erik had so much work cut out for him in the next coming months with the construction of a small school house among other works. I think he had made mention of a church as well.

"Yes, but I won't be starting construction on that just yet. It doesn't snow so much here as it does where we are originally from or most definitely where you are from, but the ground still becomes to hard to start on the foundation of a building, so the church won't be built till next March according to the new minister. You will be nineteen by that time." As if on cue he answered my thoughts, something he still did frequently but I had been answering the thoughts of Darienne and Adrienne more then I had been Erik of late.

"Wow… I would have been graduating my first year of college."

"Come on I think they are asleep enough for us to have a music lesson."

And at the mention of music I smiled and leapt out of Erik's arm heading down the library and towards the small soundproofed room. The piano had been moved there as well as my guitar, and with it we had set up a small cradle and pin for the children and a little nest where Riegal now slept. His white head buried deep into the pillows. He had really grown over the months, and now he was the ideal mature wolf, his nose elongated and his ears always held tall and proud on his head. Even his coat had grown whiter, of course the second we entered he had roused himself and come over to my side, looking up at me and then sitting down on his hind legs. He was patiently waiting for me to begin, but lately it seemed that Riegal had been mad at me. He spent more time with Erik and before it had been the other way around. For a flash of a second I felt that regret again, for what I couldn't tell but I knew it was there, that saddened feeling for losing something that I couldn't quite grasp at what it was.

"Alright then mon amour, let's take it from the top."

* * *

see I'm not evil enough to kill of Christina... yet that is. So Everyone review and I mean it ... review and tell me how much you hate me and how much you hate the story (when you really love it) and then ask me what the hell is up with Chris. Cause You might just find out. lol. Hope everyone is likign it as well as my return. 

Questions...comments... conscerns? Review for me then. (PEOPLE STOP STEALING MY PHRASE!)

Ërianna


	33. Waking Up

Sorry for the lack of update but I should tell you for the first time in my life I am moving away from my home. I travel and move a lot, but I've always had the same house to come back too and now I don't so it's been a little hectic. But anyways here you go. Another lovely chapter.

My disclaimer should not be needed anymore and I lack the creativeness to create a usefull one at such a time as now. Enjoy the update.

* * *

"Well, well, well- look who finally decided to grace our presence. Good morning Mon Cheri I'm glad to see you are awake. After last night I was a little worried I might have hurt you getting you out the window. Of course I wouldn't have if your lug of a husband hadn't decided to put that Punjab lasso around my neck, little good that it did." 

My head had never hurt so much when I woke up, and I could barely see a thing as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I had to squint to look at everything as it came into focus. Instinctively I moved my hands up to rub the weariness from my eyes. It did me little good when I noticed that my hands were chained to the chair in which I sat, and that around my stomach and legs were more chains that bound me to the chair. The room was a dark prison cell almost. The brick walls covered in pictures of me, most hand drawn, others made from clay among other things. It was like a shrine tucked away in the corner, and in front of me stood the priest, eerie blue eyes glowing back at me behind a mass of dark hair.

**A Few Hours Earlier**

"Chris, has anything been troubling you of late?" Erik was behind me as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, a light night dress that barely covered anything fell off my shoulders and to my thighs; my hand clasped around my necklace as I looked at my reflection. I didn't recognize myself. It had been a month now, the children already starting to grow into the gorgeous adults they would be. They were no longer covered in the red hair that had been there when they were born; thick wavy wisps that were more like their fathers were starting to become visible from the top of their heads. What we had thought would be more like my hair would only be so in color.

Even so, the woman I now looked at wasn't the woman she once had been and I was startled. I hadn't noticed until then that my hair was one solid color, or that I had lost a tremendous amount of weight. I had been skinny before, yes, but now it was like looking at some sickly actress from what had been my present days, or a woman of present day France.

"No, why would you ask? Everything's fine and always has been, in fact it's better." I said turning around and looking at Erik before he took me up and into his arms. I could tell already that he didn't believe me.

"Chris we need to talk."

"And what about?"

"You know and stop beating around the bush, you've changed. We both have but I haven't gone to the lengths to change my appearance as well. You've taken out your braids and the color; you weigh almost half of what you did even before the birth, even the way you act. You refuse to try and pick my mind much as I have done of late

"Well-"

"Perhaps you find it inappropriate in front of company? We never have company accept for when you try to invite over Laura and her husband, you've alienated yourself from the town. You're turning-"

"I'm what… turning into the perfect Nineteenth century wife? Isn't that what you wanted, the perfect wife and a normal life. Well I'm trying to give it to you why are you questioning that?" I was looking at him hurt, my eyes holding confusion as my brows met at the center of my head. Even now I could see his frustration and held onto the roar I knew was about to come out of him. Riegal promptly left the room as well. Well thanks for sticking by my side Ry

"Yes but I also want my Chris back. You even go by your full name and look at me funny when I call you Chris. You hardly talk to Riegal, and all you do is sing to the children and spend time with them. Isn't it enough that I want to spend time with you too?" He was yelling now and had taken a step back as I ducked my head down and avoided his icy glare.

"I just want what is best for them and yelling won't help the situation. I don't want them to live through what I did. All my parents did was fight and I want them to see that we love each other and we are happy."

"That's how we loved each other Chris, that's how we are and I liked it that way. Look at you, Chris would be fuming and yet you cower in front of me. When have you ever cowered?" Erik's hand was pointed out at me and waving at me as if I was some dog and yet I couldn't bring myself to yell back.

"I can't afford to act the way I once did anymore Erik and neither can you, sure it's how we loved each other but will they understand that? They'll only think we like to fight and … make love." I had to catch myself before I swore, and for a first I noticed how Erik didn't like it

"What were you going to say? Fuck. See you don't even swear."

"Erik just stop it you don't want to go to bed angry like this."

"NO! No I won't stop look at you, you're…. you're starting to look like some ballet rat so gaunt like that. I'll sleep on the couch honey."

Erik had stormed out the next second.

"Erik… oh… uh" I couldn't even swear it was like part of me had locked it up. But I didn't want them to hear. Hours later I was asleep, but my pillow was soaked.

**Erik's POV**

It was dark as the clock sounded off that it was one in the morning, and yet I couldn't sleep. I lay on the soft velvet sofa in my music room, the piano tucked to a side against the wall along with Chris' guitar and a violin. Music had been strewn everywhere once before, but now it was painfully clean. Not a speck could be found on the ground. I hadn't meant to yell, and I certainly hadn't wanted to be on the couch, but this wasn't what I had wanted. I never wanted for Chris to change like this for me, or for our children. I didn't understand but then again I did. It was like things were going backwards. I knew that women were insecure much as I was, and that they would do anything after they first made love with their husbands or lovers to keep them, but for Chris she was changing after we had children when she had been much the same woman after our first night. I just wish I could turn her back into the person she once was and who she was.

Riegal came in moments later and sat next to me with his head resting at the edge of the couch, both his ears back on his head and his tail between his legs.

"You too?

He just whined and turned around to settle before the fireplace as I got up and circled the room. I couldn't even write with this much aggravation. Before long I found myself in the children's room, both of them tucked away and leaning towards each other as they slept in separate cradles. There small hands clasped around the bars that kept them from rolling out of bed at such a young age. I had made them myself with Chris' help until she had stopped and said that she shouldn't be building such things with me. That was when she had started to change.

Even now I could reach out to them and feel that much better and that much father away from Chris. Not even a year of marriage and things were starting to fall apart around us, and I couldn't see any way around getting her back to herself. She was so determined to protect out children she was risking herself and it was going to kill her in the end.

I felt like my stomach was falling away from me and I stood over them rocking there cradles hoping for some comfort. I was getting none. In fact I was feeling sicker by the moment and something felt wrong. The air in the house had dropped a few degrees and even the candles had dimmed. It was usually quite bright outside even at night, thanks to the light of the moon and the millions of stars that could be seen. Something Chris was always fond of because city lights in the future soon made the stars fade. But even now the light had faded, as if a cloud had covered the moon.

It was then that I heard a soft sound of feet touching the ground, but they couldn't have been Chris'. They were too heavy for hers. I ran to her room only to find that it was empty. Something was off. A knock behind my head quickly told me that as I fell to my feet only to find Chris being pulled out of bed as she fought off the thief.

"Erik!"

I didn't waste a second in grabbing for my Punjab lasso behind the wardrobe and throwing it around his neck. He was pulled back and fell to the ground only to slam the wardrobe door open in my face. Chris had grabbed a coat rack and hit him across the head, his body falling to the ground before he jumped up like a cat and grabbed her around the neck slamming her against the wall and over his shoulder. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion and I was helpless to stop it as I got up and grabbed him from behind. The man was small and looked familiar but before long I had been pushed with amazing strength against the wall.

"I don't think you'll be wanted where I'm taking her so why don't you stay." Like that the lights of my world went out with a vision of Riegal jumping at the man. I never saw what became of the loyal wolf. I had blacked out with a tremendous amount of pain shooting through my head and stomach. The black eyes shifting to blue and the long dark hair the last thing I remembered.

* * *

omfg it feels so great to leave evil cliffy hanger of doom once more. ahahah back to old days and this will be the last time that I update from my lovely little corner in my room. I feel so sad since this story fist came to be in my lovely little computer corner. GAH OMFG I'M REMEBERING IT ALL IT'S SO SAD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  



End file.
